A Year to Remember
by Izzy
Summary: The events of the 1997-98 year at Hogwarts. Being edited on and off;part 5 has been revised, and part 14 has been partially rewritten. The R rating is just to be safe, the rewriting contains a scene on the borderline between PG-13 and R.
1. Loose Ends

Izzy here, with my fanfic, "A Year to Remember", a Harry Potter fanfic that started itself while I was reading Goblet of Fire and grew until I started typing as soon as I got back from England. It's Ron/Hermione(that will become one of my regular pairings) and Harry/Fleur with some Harry/Cho stuff too. Rowling owns the house-eleves, she writes thier stories and gets the money, but other people play with them and they enjoy it. 

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 1:Loose Ends

_This was it. He knew it was likely he would not be alive in the morning. But if just maybe he could destroy Voldemort utterly, end the threat of him once and for all, it was worth it. His scar was starting to sting, telling him his enemy was near- _

"Harry?" 

He turned. She was standing there. 

"Cho, I told you not to follow me. You won't stand a chance against what I'm fighting." 

"But what would you stand a-" she started, then realized what he was talking about. "Voldemort." 

As if her uttering his name summoned him, Voldemort suddenly appeared. His scar erupted in pain, but he struggled not to show any sign of it. Voldemort turned first to her, his expression containing nothing but annoyance. 

"You are in the way. Avada Kedavra!" 

"CHO!" Harry bolted towards her, knowing well it was no use. The bolt of green light hit her and she fell dead without a cry. 

"NO!" Harry Potter bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. 

It had been two and a half weeks now. Two and half weeks since he had faced Voldemort again. Two and half weeks since Harry had defeated him and destroyed his body-but failed to destroy him entirely. And two and half weeks since the girl he had loved had been killed before his eyes. 

He should have felt triumphant, Harry knew. But he couldn't. He knew well Voldemort was by no means gone. He had been certain that if he was alive after the battle he could keep the knowledge that Voldemort was gone forever. But knowing he wasn't, and seeing Cho Chang dead, his victory had felt hollow. 

His friends had all congratulated him, and everyone had told him he had won. By the time the term had ended two days later, he had gone numb to the world outside, unable to deal with the pain he got from it because of the pain already within him. The Dursleys had almost been welcome, because they didn't bug him. 

The Dursleys didn't have time to bug him anymore. As far as Harry could tell, Dudley had been expelled from Smeltings shortly before the end of the term, and it had thrown the house into an uproar. Uncle Vernon was trying to get Dudley back into Smeltings, and Aunt Petunia was searching for another place to put him. Harry had been allowed to take his trunk up to his room and was told to stay out of the way. 

Harder to deal with were the letters from his friends. Normally he would have taken delight in them. But they reminded him of too much he wanted to forget. He couldn't forget anyway. During the day he could always bury himself in homework, and read and reread his textbooks until he knew as much as Hermione. 

But there was no escape during the nights. It seemed as if someone had put a curse on him(he had heard something about Peeves putting curses on various students);all his dreams were flashbacks. Quidditch games, the Triwizard championship, the Dementors, every encounter with Voldemort. He also relived every moment he had had with Cho. Every touch, every kiss, every word over and over. 

It was easier to write to Hermione then to the others. She was sympathetic, having had to deal with the deaths of two people dear to her:Viktor Krum and her favorite teacher, and Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor, both as the hands of Voldemort. But she had already finished her mourning and moved on, and didn't see why he couldn't do so also. She didn't understand that is wasn't just Cho, it was that even though it looked as though he had won against Voldemort, he had really lost. 

The summer days, which had previously dragged out, now ran by. Harry kept himself certain of two things. One was something which the Dursleys also kept themselves certain of:this was his last summer with them. Already the Ministry was looking into the case of Sirius Black, and by the time he graduated, Sirius's name was sure to be cleared. He could live with Sirius Black, then strike out on his own. 

The other was a vow he had made at Cho Chang's funeral:he would never let another girl suffer her fate. He would not let another girl get close to him until Voldemort was gone forever. 

All this going through his mind, Harry pulled himself back under the covers and drifted off. 

_"He's ahead-she's ahead-he's ahead-she's ahead-he is-she is-he-she-forget the Snitch! Potter and Chang are arm wrestling!" _

His broom left behind, he crawled along the ground, ignoring Lee Jordan's commenting, never taking his eyes off the Snitch, trying to push her aside as she did the same. The Snitch continued to dance away from them. Without looking, he knew everyone had thier eyes on the two Seekers. 

She moved forward. Somehow he managed to do the same. Thier hands closed around the Snitch. 

Her hand was below his. 

Madam Hooch had made her way over. She knelt down and inspected. "The game is ruled in Ravenclaw's favour!" She announced. 

He pulled himself up, barely hearing the sound of booing(from Gryffindor) and cheering(from Ravenclaw and Slytherin). They'd lost a Quidditch game once before, but that had been because of Dementors. This was the first time they had just plain been beaten. Head down, he began to walk off the Quidditch field. 

"Harry?" 

It was her. Standing there, in her blue robes. "Please don't hate me." She said softly. 

"I don't." How could he ever hate her? He loved her. But there she was, not reassured by his words. "Everyone has to lose sometime." He tried. "Besides, it could have been worse. You could have been Malfoy." 

"Malfoy will never defeat you." she said. "He isn't half as good." Was she trying to flatter him? He had never seen the that look in her eyes before. No wait, he had. He had seen it when she had looked at Cedric Diggory the year before. His heart leapt. Was it- 

"Did I just hear my name mentioned?" 

Harry surpressed a groan. Could he never_ get rid of Malfoy? _

"Shoo fly, don't bother me." She retorted, giving Malfoy barely a glance. "I have a consolation prize to give." She began to walk towards him. He knew what the glitter in her eyes meant now. They asked a question. His eyes gave an answer. 

"Ooh, getting all lovey dovey?" 

She spared Malfoy another glance. "Actually, yes." She reached him, and placed her hands on the back of his neck. "I am getting all 'lovey dovey'." 

As her mouth came onto his, his arms flew around her back and pulled her close. Scarcely able to believe it, he didn't hear the uproar the audience was making, or the snide comments from Malfoy. The sound of the thudding of his heart drowned out all other, the instense surge of joy flowing through him drove all other thoughts from his mind. 

They seperated, breathing heavily. "Harry...could we-" 

"Hoo, hoo." The loud sound of an owl hooting sounded close to his ear. 

He turned but there wasn't an owl there. But now he could hear a chorus of owls hooting. And what sounded like rapping against a window pane. 

Harry woke up. It was morning, and there were several owls at his window. Suddenly he remembered. Today was his seventeenth birthday. 

Pulling his glasses on, he opened the window, and they flew in, parcels falling to the ground. Gathering the parcels up, he slid them under the loose floorboard. He knew several of the parcels contained cake, which he would be needing. Dudley was still on the diet begun several years ago, and therefore so was the rest of the house. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. 

About half an hour later... 

Harry finished a slice of cake as he picked up the letter from Ron. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories. He should read Reluctently he opened his eyes again. _Dear Harry, _

Why haven't you been writing more? Barely a sentence or two for weeks. I know you're upset by Cho's death, but you can't curl up and die after her, Harry. Even Hermione says so, and you know how wretched she was after the death of Krum. You've got to remember that you've defeated You-Know-Who, and that Sirius is going to get aquitted, and you've got to live for that.   
Thought you'd like to know:Lucius Malfoy has been found guilty and sent to Azkaban. But Draco's been aquitted on being bewitched, and so has his mother. Don't know for sure about his mother, but I don't think he was. No doubt you already know the rest of the details. After all, you did testify.   
Father's been very busy at the Ministry of Magic, so I can only assume the rumors about the Triwizard's Championship being held early are true. But I do suppose it's possible it's next year and not this coming year. I hope it's this year. Mother agrees, she says the last year of school should always be special. Are you going to enter the championship if the rumors are true? I know I am. 

Last week of vacation mum is taking Ginny and me up to London to get supplies. Hermione's coming with us, and you are too. And you are staying with us for the rest of the summer. Trust me, mum isn't taking no for an answer. She's really concerned about you. She'll be sending your Aunt and Uncle a letter about it, and she's not allowing them to say no either. Be ready with your things in front of the door at 10 o'clock on August 25. 

Cheer up,   
Ron 

He put the letter down and reached for Hermione's letter. But then something caught his eye. A very tiny parcel next to the cake Ron had sent him. He picked it up, and read the note on it. 

_To Harry, something you desperatly need. From Mrs. Weasley._

He opened it. He uncovered a tiny blue cube. It fell into his hand and dissolved. 

As it dissolved, he was suddenly permeated with a strong feeling of contentment. He'd defeated Voldemort-several times-he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys much longer, his godfather would be aquitted, and the Triwizard Championship was coming up. Not that he would enter it. One time as champion was quite enough. It was the first time the entire summer he had been happy. 

There was a note at the bottom. 

_Dear Harry, _

This is a packaged Cheering Charm. I suppose they haven't taught you about packaged charms yet. Shake off that gloom. And you are coming with us to Diagon Alley at the end of August. 

Yours Sincerly,   
Mrs. Weasley 

On August 25... 

"Shotgun!" yelled Hermione as they approached the new car. 

"Shotgun?" asked Ron. 

"Whoever calls shotgun gets the front seat." Hermione explained. 

"Prove it." demanded Ginny. She made a run for the car. So did Hermione. Ginny got there first, and placed herself in front of the door. A second later, Hermione was inside the car. 

"Didn't I tell you?" she said triumphantly as Mrs. Weasley took the drivers seat and everyone else climbed into the back. "I just passed my Apparition test." 

"Don't you need to be eightteen to take the test?" asked Ginny(who had claimed a window seat) 

"Usually." answered Hermione. "But occasionally they allow someone to take it at seventeen." 

_That would definitly be you,_ thought Ron fondly. 

Ron remembered when the things he had said, done, and thought when around Hermione had confused him endlessly. He didn't understand why he had gotten so jealous when she'd been with Krum, or why while he could get angry with her, but something ate at him when he stayed angry. He had then been unsure on why while he was somehow relieved to hear of Krum's death(and why he had been guilty for feeling that way), and yet been so heartbroken because she was. And then he couldn't figure out what had compelled him to take her into his arms and comfort her in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, and why the teasings he'd got the days afterward for doing so hadn't bothered him as long as Hermione was with him and smiling. 

Now he knew. He was in love with her. 

_"So do you think your cousin has a girlfriend now?" she asked. They were on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, waiting to go out. _

"Doubt it," he answered, smirking slightly. "No girl would date Dudley to save her life." 

She leaned in. "Want to make him jealous?" she whispered, grinning. 

He grinned back. "Yeah." 

They moved through the barrier. As they did, they moved towards each other. Making sure the Dursleys were in full sight, Harry kissed her, spinning her around just to make the point. 

"Cho?" A woman who looked liked she could be her mother had also seen them kissing. 

"Oh." She suddenly looked very nervous. He felt nervous as well. He felt as if the woman was looking at him through an eye-glass. "Mum, this is-" 

"Wait." Her mother leaned down and pushed aside the hair covering his forehead. "It's Harry Potter! My daughter's dating Harry Potter! I've got to tell your father!" 

Her mother beckoned to her and ran off. 

"I guess this is it then, for the summer." She said softly. 

"I'll send Hedwig every day." he promised. 

"As often as I'll send Ajax." she replied, and they kissed one last time, bittersweet with farewell, but containing promise of letters and seeing each other again. 

Then he hugged both Ron and Hermione and bade them farewell, as did she. Then he was off to the Dursleys:Uncle Vernon, who looked very distressed that he would have something that made him so happy; Aunt Petunia, who was muttering what sounded suspiciously like, "Beastly girl, wouldn't let her touch Dudley"; and Dudley, who was glaring at him with a look of jealously, mixed with shock. Feeling much happier then he had when he had left Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the previous year, he- 

"Wake up, boy!" 

Harry was roused from his dream by the yelling of his uncle. "Your friends arrive in half an hour, and I'm not-" 

"Half an hour?" Instantly Harry was up and dressing, glad he had packed his things up the night before. He'd had trouble get to sleep the previous night, but he hadn't thought he could oversleep this badley... 

The excitement of the final year had helped Harry, somewhat, in shaking off his depression. With the last year at Hogwarts and very possibly the Triwizard Tournament coming up, Voldemort seemed a distant memory. 

By ten o'clock he was downstairs with his trunk. The Weasleys arrived by car. Carrying the trunk with Ron's aid, he walked out of 4 Privet Drive forever without looking back. 

One car ride to London later... 

One car ride to London later, Harry felt the summer had never happened. Though as first he had tried to ignore everyone because of the memories, as he started to talk, the pain had melted away, and soon he was carrying on with Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley also offered Harry her husband's thanks for his testimony against the Death Eaters, and they were all laughing as Harry described his uncle's indignity that his house was to be connected to the Floo Network again(Harry had given his testimony from the Dursley's fireplace). He didn't even feel pained to remember the things he'd had to talk about in his testimony. 

They were in London when suddenly Hermione waved for silence. "I was saving this for a surprise. You remember Fleur Delacour?" 

"How could we forget?" replied Ron. 

"And you also know how her mother was killed by You-Know-Who?" Ron and Harry both nodded. 

"When I heard shortly before the end of last year, I wondered if perhaps we might both benefit from talking with each other, since we'd both lost people we'd...cared a lot about-" 

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Hermione always choose her words carefully when she talked about Krum. They still didn't know how far the relationship between the two had gone. 

"-so I wrote to her, and she wrote back. The two of us have been in correspondence the entire summer. Her English is very good now. She's employed at Madam Malkin's, and Gabrielle lives here in England with here." 

"We're going today," added Mrs. Weasley, "Because today is her day off. She's getting supplies for Gabrielle, who's starting this year at Hogwarts. Now I need a parking spot." 

There didn't seem to be any in the near vicinity. Indeed, it was half and hour before they found a car park, and another nerve-wracking half an hour while they looked for a space, and another 15 minutes while Mrs. Weasley tried to figure how to get into the space. By the time they had gotten out of the car and were heading to the nearest Underground station, everyone was grumbling. 

As they entered the Underground, however, the grumbling quieted as Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley looked around in amazement. "Haven't you been on the Underground?" asked Hermione in surprise as she bought farecards for everyone. 

"No," said Ginny. "We've only used cars. We've always gone to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder." 

They didn't stop gaping during the entire train ride, until they were going up the escalator to the street. 

They had scarely entered The Leaky Cauldron when a woman who could only be Fleur jumped up, dragging Gabrielle with her. 

"Hermione! Hello!" 

"Hello, Fleur. Fleur, this is Mrs. Weasley. You saw her greet Harry-" 

"Yes, I remember." She shook Mrs. Weasley's hand, then presented her sister. "This is my sister Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is Mrs. Weasley." 

"Ello," said Gabrielle shyly. 

"You remember Harry. He saved you when you were at the bottom of the lake. And these are Hermione and Ron-" 

"I remember zem. Zey waire put down een ze lake wiz me." Gabrielle's English apparently wasn't quite as good as her sister's. 

"And this is Ron's sister Ginny." 

"'Ello, Ginny." 

"You don't remember me?" 

"No, I am sorry." 

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "now that introductions are over, let's go." 

The first place they went was Gringotts. Hermione pulled out a bag of Pounds for exchanging, while the others were led down to the vaults. As, led by a goblin, they climbed into a cart, Harry thought he heard Fleur mutter, "I hate this." 

When the cart took off, Gabrielle moaned, and leaned against the cart, shutting her eyes. Seconds later Fleur did the same. Neither looked up until they stopped in front of a vault. 

"Weasley family vault." announced the goblin. 

"Are you two allright?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Both Fleur and Gabrielle were slung across the back of the cart, thier eyes still closed. 

"Veela are very sensetive to motion." murmered Fleur by way of answer. 

"You're Veela?" there was just of hint of horror in Mrs. Weasley's voice. 

"Part Veela," answered Fleur. She looked up and smiled weakly. "Were Gabrielle and I full Veela, we would probably both have passed out from a ride like that. Even so, we don't have quite the same tolerance for motion as fully-blooded humans." 

"They're very nice, Mrs. Weasley." Harry whispered to Mrs. Weasley, fearful that she would take a dislike to Fleur and her sister. 

"Are you going to take money out of your vault or not?" demanded the goblin impatiently. 

"Oh. Sorry." She got out and opened the vault. Harry felt the all too familiar surge of guilt when he saw its contents. It looked like it had last time he had seen it:a small pile of sickles and one galleon. Like last time, Mrs. Weasley felt about the vault, then swept the entire pile into her bag." 

Fleur, who had recovered, spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, the money in my vault was originally gathered by my mother to pay to send Gabrielle and myself to Beauxbatons, which is much more expensive then Hogwarts. If you need any money, I could easily spare-" 

"No." said Mrs. Weasley firmly. 

"Don't take it personally," Harry said softly. "She'll never accept money from anyone." 

Fleur did not reply;the cart had started and she and her sister were back against the side of the cart. 

The cart stopped again. "Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour's vault" announced the goblin. 

Fleur pulled herself onto her feet and stumbled out of the cart. She opened her vault, which Harry was quite sure contained more then his, even when had he first opened it six years ago. 

"As I said earlier," Fleur said as she scooped handfuls of money into her bag. "If you need any extra money-" 

"No." 

"Very well." Her bag full, she got back into the cart and braced herself as it took off again. She did not look up again, even when the cart stopped and the goblin announced, "Harry Potter's vault." 

Harry opened his vault. He estimated he had spent about half of the money in it. But there was still plenty of money left. Like Fleur, he filled his bag before returning to the cart. 

They met Hermione outside. "Robes." said Fleur, checking a list of the supplies. "I need to get Gabrielle some." 

"Ginny needs some new robes as well," said Mrs. Weasley. "Her current ones are way too short. We'll have to get them second-hand-" 

"You need not. I can get you a discount-" 

"Still couldn't afford three robes from Madam Malkin's." 

"You don't have to get all three from her." 

"Well..." Ginny's heart leapt. Newly-made robes, fitting her exactly was one of the things she'd always wanted, but knew she could never have. 

"We've got a lot of things to buy." Mrs. Weasley said at last. "Lets get those first, and see how much money we have afterward." 

Half an hour later... 

"That's everything except the robes." said Mrs. Weasley as they walked out of the Apothecary. She handed her bag to Fleur. "There's not much in there, I'm afraid." 

Fleur carefully counted the coins out. "There's enough for a single set of plain robes custom-made, and everything else second-hand." She said at last. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to a cafe for lunch, Fleur led her sister, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, to Madam Malkin's. "Wait here." She instructed them, and went inside. Several minutes passed and then she came out. "She's agreed to discount you for one robe, and Gabrielle for everything. Um, Mrs. Weasley, would you mind looking after Gabrielle, while I get a cauldron and other equipment?" 

"Not at all." She was starting to like Fleur. _It must be hard for her,_ she thought. _Having to care for her sister all by herself._

Fleur removed several galleons from her bag. "This will pay for Gabrielle's uniform." Then she hurried off. 

Ginny was very nearly jumping for joy as she entered Madam Malkin's for the first time. It was a place she had previously only dreamed of seeing. She looked around as they walked to the back of the shop, where she and Gabrielle were directed onto stools. A witch threw a piece of black cloth over Ginny and began pinning. Opposite her, Madam Malkin was doing the same with Gabrielle. 

"You seem very happy," commented Gabrielle. 

Ginny smiled at the younger girl and tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "All my robes before this have been second-hand." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"It's allright." She tried to think of something nice to say. "Your sister's very nice." 

"So ees your muzzer." Now there was slight bitterness in Gabrielle's voice. 

Ginny nearly slapped herself for her insensetivity. "You miss your own?" she said sympatheticly. 

"Evairy day." She closed her eyes, and for a moment Ginny thought she was going to cry. 

"You're done." announced the witch doing Ginny's robes, and Ginny stepped down from the stools. 

"Hey, what are you doing here Weasley? You can't afford it here!" 

"Who ees zat?" asked Gabrielle as a boy whom Ginny recognized entered the shop. 

"Draco Malfoy," answered Ginny. "I warn you Gabrielle, he's not very nice." 

"So how'd you get the money to get a robe here? Go without lunch for a year?" 

"I got a discount." said Ginny coolly. 

"How? Did you beg?" 

Gabrielle answered for Ginny. "My seester got eet for 'er." 

Malfoy put his hand on his ear. "Could you repeat that? I'm afraid I didn't understand a word of it." 

Gabrielle turned red. "Don't listen to him, Gabrielle." Ginny advised her. "He's only saying it to upset you." 

Malfoy took a closer look at Gabrielle. "Oh yes, I remember you. The granddaughter of an airheaded dancer." 

"My grandmuzzer was a wise woman!" said Gabrielle angrily. 

"At least her father wasn't a Death Eater!" added Ginny. 

"I remember," Malfoy continued. "Fell into the lake, didn't you? Couldn't even be rescued by your idiot sister. You're just like your brother, Weasley, you keep the worst company." 

This was too much for Ginny. Moving forward, she socked him in the jaw. A second later, he launched himself at her. Seconds later, he staggered back as she kicked him in the groin. Then Mrs. Weasley grabbed her and the witch who had done her robes grabbed Malfoy. 

"Ginny!" 

"Now, Mr. Malfoy..." 

Mrs. Weasley held on tight to Ginny as she paid for the robe and left. 

Not too long afterward... 

"So Dudley got expelled?" Ron asked. 

Harry nodded. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." 

"What happened to him?" asked Hermione. 

"Don't know," said Harry. "I wasn't paying much attention. Given that my Aunt and Uncle weren't running around quite as much, I think Dudley was accepted to another school, but I don't think they were satisfied." 

"Look," said Hermione. She pointed to where Mrs. Weasley was approaching, dragging Ginny with her. Fleur and Gabrielle trailed behind. Gabrielle was carrying a cage with a small brown owl inside. Mrs. Weasley was lecturing Ginny. 

"It must have been your father, picking a fight with Mr. Malfoy, but I told you that was no way for him to behave, and it's no way for you to behave either...you know I ran into Mrs. Malfoy while you were trying on robes, and you know how angry she was..." 

"What happened?" asked Harry.. 

"Your old friend Draco Malfoy showed up," answered Fleur. "He insulted Ginny and Gabrielle and-" 

"-and she 'it 'im!" Gabrielle finished. 

"You hit Malfoy?" Ron looked delighted. 

"It's nothing to smile about!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. 

"Socked him in the jaw," said Ginny proudly. "Then kicked him.." she pointed down, "..down there." 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked down. "Ohhh," said Harry and Ron at the same time. 

"She could have seriously hurt him!" Mrs. Weasley continued. "Or been serious hurt herself;he's a year older and much stronger-" 

"I didn't know you had it in you," Ron said aside to Ginny, after they took thier leave of Fleur and Gabrielle and were walking back to the Underground. 

"Neither did I." she answered. 

It wasn't long after that they reached the car. "Shotgun!" yelled Harry 

Ginny groaned. 

"See?" Said Hermione triumphantly. "I wasn't making it up." 

From the front seat, Harry watched carefully through the rearview mirror as Ron and Hermione got into the car. Though he wasn't sure about her yet, he was very certain his best friend had fallen very much in love with his other best friend.


	2. Right Before the Action

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 2:Right Before the Action

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," repeated Fleur to herself. She and her sister stood in King's Cross. Gabrielle's things were packed into the trunk next to her, with her owl, Dolon, on top. The time was a quarter to eleven. "Where is it?" 

"You don't know where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is?" boomed a female voice from behind them. 

Fleur turned. There was a woman standing there, looking about in her sixties. A boy in his late teens was next to her, pushing a trunk. He looked extremely nervous. 

"No." answered Fleur. "Do you-" 

"Through that barrier." She pointed to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. "Walk strait through the barrier and you will end up on the platform." 

"Thank you." Without hesitating Fleur walked towards the barrier, Gabrielle following with her trunk. She reached the barrier, she continued walking, next thing she knew she and Gabrielle were on a crowded platform. Seconds later the boy and woman appeared next to them. 

"Gabrielle! Neville!" 

Ginny came running over. She swept past Gabrielle, reached the boy, and kissed him. Then she saw Gabrielle was staring at her. "Oh," She turned pink. "I forgot to tell you. This is my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom." Neville was also turning pink. 

"Come on, you guys," called Ron from nearby, "the train leaves in less then ten minutes." 

The next ten minutes were spent getting everyone's trunks onto the train. Then Gabrielle kissed her sister goodbye and got on, quickly claiming a seat. Seconds later Neville sat down, waving to his grandmother, at least until Ginny landed on his lap. Finally Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got on. Hermione had just settled into her seat when a whistle sounded, and the train started to move. 

Fleur watched until the car carrying her sister was out of sight. Then she Apparated back into the flat about Madam Malkin's in which she had lived in for over two years, and shared with her sister for several months. 

She checked the clock. She didn't have to go to work just yet. 

She felt as if a great burden had just been lifted from her shoulders. For the past months she had found herself always tensed, fearful for her little sister. But now the task she had been laboring at was done. Gabrielle was off on a train that would take her to Hogwarts, where Fleur knew she would be allright. For the first time, it seemed, since she first heard her mother had been killed, she allowed her muscles to relax. She collasped into a nearby chair. She'd fix herself a small lunch, then she'd go down to work- 

Then she heard a screech at her window. She opened it, and an owl flew in with a letter. 

Wondering who would write her a letter, Fleur read it. 

_Miss Fleur Delacour, _

The Triwizard Tournament is taking place this year. As a previous champion, you are expected to attend all events and ceremonies. A list of events, locations, and dates are as follows: 

The School Selection-September 28-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
The Tournament Opening-October 30-TBA   
The Champion Selection-October 31-TBA   
The First Task-November 26-TBA   
The Yule Ball-December 25-TBA   
The Second Task-February 20-TBA   
The Third Task-TBA-TBA 

School selection? wondered Fleur to herself. Then she hurried downstairs to talk to Madam Malkin. 

Meanwhile... 

Harry and Ron were talking. Hermione was reading. Gabrielle was also reading, and practicing her writing. Neville and Ginny were making out. 

"Excuse me?" 

Everyone looked up as another girl entered the compartment. She had a pink face and yellow hair pulled behind her head in a bun. "There aren't any seats left. Can I sit here?" 

They nodded, and she sat down next to Gabrielle, and held out her hand. "Hannah Abbot. And you are-" 

Gabrielle took it. "Gabrielle Delacour." 

"Gabrielle Delacour?" asked Hannah in astonishment. "Fleur Delacour's sister?" 

"Zat's me." Gabrielle grinned. 

"This your first year?" 

"Yes." 

"Makes me wish it wasn't my last. We have something in common, Gabrielle." 

"What ees zat?" 

"We're both foreigneers." 

Gabrielle stared, She looked to the others in confusion. 

"She's American." Ginny explained. "Flys back and forth to Hogwarts each year." 

"Why do you do zat? Aren't zere schools een Amairica?" 

"Hogwarts is a family tradition." said Hannah. "My great-great-grandparents moved to America, and there's not one descendent of thiers who hasn't gone to Hogwarts. I could marry a Japanese Muggle and go live in Tokyo with him, and my children would still go to Hogwarts." 

"But-you sound Eenglish." 

"I didn't back in my first year," said Hannah with a laugh. "Felt so akward I started speaking as little as possible. But then, living in England most of the year, my accent changed. Now I sound strange when I'm in America." 

Hannah and Gabrielle continued to talk, barely stopping when the lunch cart came in. 

"So, what House do you want to be in?" Hannah was asking a few hours into the train ride. 

"Gryffeendor." Answered Gabrielle without a second's hesitation. 

"Ah." Hannah sounded dissapointed. 

"Ees zere anyzing wrong wiz zat?" 

"Not at all, Gabrielle. Gryffindor's a good House. It's just-" 

"You were 'oping I would want to be een Hufflepuff." 

"Yeah. You know," and here Hannah sighed as she remeninsced. "When I went to Hogwarts, I assumed I would be in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I never considered Gryffindor. My opinion was shaped by my father's. And when he went to Hogwarts, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was violent. Kinda like the year before the Triwizard Championship when everyone got hyped on the Quidditch Cup, except much worse, and part of everyday life. And while these days, most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, myself included, side with Gryffindor, in those days opinions were spilt, and so were the two Houses-my father was a Ravenclaw. You-Know-Who fed off this rivalry. Finally Dumbledore surpressed it, but that was after my father had graduated. So you can understand why my father made sure I had no interest in either Gryffindor or Slytherin." 

Hannah's speech had silenced the compartment. 

"But Gryffindor was right, wasn't it?" spoke up Harry. "All of Voldemort's-" everyone else flinched "-supporters came out of Slytherin." 

"I don't like Slytherin either." Hannah agreed. "But the rivalry wasn't _started_ by You-Know-Who. He'd originally been Slytherin himself, so of course he'd recruit from them." 

"Speak of the devil," said Ron, because the door was opening, and Malfoy had entered, flanked, as usual, by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Well," said Ginny cheerfully, "If it isn't Draco Malfoy. How's that jaw?" 

"Shut up!" he snarled at her. He continued on towards the other end, stopping only to shoot Harry a look of pure hatred. Then he was gone, Crabbe and Goyle with him. 

"He blames Harry for getting his father convicted." said Hermione softly. 

"Just wish I'd gotten _him_ convicted," sighed Harry. 

"I don't like 'im." announced Gabrielle. 

"Join the club," said Ron with a laugh. 

"Ze what?" 

"It's an expression." Ron explained. "Means 'So do we'." 

"Oh. My Eenglish ees not vairy good." she added sadly. "I am afraid ze others will laugh at me." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll fit in fine." Hannah assured her. "No one laughed at me for my accent. No wait," she added after a second, "the Slytherins did. Made me dread Double Astronomy. But they're mean at any rate, so I guess they don't count." 

"So I should not be bothered eef ze Slythaireens laugh at me." 

"No, you shouldn't. They laugh at everyone." 

"They laughed at me the most." said Neville glumly. "Still do. It's hard not to be bothered." 

"It's okay," Ginny said to him, and they went back to making out. "Want to see me in my new custom-made robes?" she asked him about a minute later. 

"Actually, we should all get into our robes." said Ron. "I think we're going to be there soon." 

Soon... 

"Firs' years this way!" called Hagrid. 

Gabrielle stepped onto the platform and sniffed the air. "Zere's a storm coming." she announced. "Eet should strike witheen meenutes." 

"I hope not, for your sake" said Ron, "you have to go across the lake." 

"Een zis weather?" Gabrielle looked shocked. 

"It's been traditional for first-years to sail with the gameskeeper across the lake since 1381." Hermione replied. "Even though the weather has often been much worse then this. In 1711, there was a blizzard, and the lake was frozen. They had to break the ice for the journey across, and so many of the students got frostbite and had to be taken to the hospital wing that they couldn't do the Sorting until the following day." 

"Compared to that," Ginny added, "a oncoming storm is minor. Off you go, Gabrielle." And she gently pushed Gabrielle off towards Hagrid. Within seconds, Gabrielle had dissapeared into the crowd of first-years. 

The others headed up the platform to the carriages. As they did so, lightning cracked across the sky. "Gabrielle was right." commented Harry. "There is a storm almost on us." 

"I hate that," said Neville. "And where's Trevor?" 

"Right here," replied Ginny, pulling Neville's toad out of her robes. "You nearly forgot him on the train, so I got him right before I left." 

"Oh thank you," sighed Neville, leaning in to kiss her. 

"Hey, Ginny! Come ride with us!" 

"Coming!" she called. "Come on." She pulled Neville off towards Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. 

"That leaves us four." noted Hannah. "Lets claim a carriage. Hurry, I think I just felt a raindrop." 

Scarcely five minutes later, on the lake... 

Gabrielle kept her eyes on Hogwarts, trying to forget she was on the lake into which she had been dragged and tied less then three years ago, trying not to think of the squid and the merpeople and the Grindylows, when she heard a loud clap of thunder, and the rain came pelting down. 

The wind had already been blowing, and Gabrielle had already been clutching to the edge of the boat like mad, and now she found her grip slipping. 

"Careful." said a voice behind her. The voice belonged to the boat's only other occupant(as the last to get into a boat, she had of course ended up in the unfilled one), a girl with brown eyes and blond hair that fell in ringlets. "You'll fall in." 

"I hate zis." moaned Gabrielle. "I fall into ze lake again and get attacked by ze Grindylows." 

"No you won't," said the girl. "We're-" 

"My! How delightful to see you here!" A figure appeared in front of them, wearing a bell-covered hat and an orange bow-tie. "Remember me? Old Peevsie?" 

"Your memory ees not vairy good. We nevair met, though Fleur did tell me about you." Gabrielle informed him. 

"Who-o is this?" asked the other girl, frightened. 

"You were in the back. I thought I might give you a push." He grinned menacingly. 

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to be terrified. "No, please, I can't stand-" 

But Peeves gave the boat a shove and it was tossed about the waves. Feeling sick to her stomach, Gabrielle collasped onto the bottom of the boat and tried not to throw up. 

"Are you allright?" asked the blond girl. 

"No," moaned Gabrielle, "make ze boat stop. Please." 

"I would if I could-" but the blond girl was interrupted when the boat hit the side of the cliff. 

Gabrielle lay still, heedless of the rain pouring down on her, but the girl stared out of the lake, where Peeves was wrecking havoc with the other boats while Hagrid yelled angrily. "Who _is_ that?" 

"Ze poltergeist." 

"How did you know?" 

"Long story." 

Peeves had finally gone away, and the other boats were making thier way towards them. Gabrielle pulled herself up. "Ze boat ees not badley damaged. We waire lucky." 

"You're not very good at handling motion, are you?" 

Gabrielle shook her head. "Anothair long story." 

"What your name?" 

"Gabrielle." 

"Mine's Elaine. I've got the feeling we're going to be friends." 

"I 'ope so." 

Meanwhile... 

"What a storm," commented Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah entered the Great Hall. 

"Hey, Hannah!" called a girl from the Hufflepuff table. "Where ya' been?" 

"Excuse me." Hannah hurried off towards her table. 

"Looks like we were last to arrive," commented Ron as they settled down into the three seats Ginny had saved them. 

"No, there are still people coming in." Hermione pointed to the entrance. "Look, there's Dean." 

Dean Thomas, his Head Boy badge clearly visible, walked over and sat down beside Parvati. "Uh, hi." Parvati said nervously. 

"Hello," replied Dean, equally nervously. 

Lavender whispered to Ginny, "They're driving me crazy. Why don't they just say how they feel and get it over with?" 

Everyone waited. Finally Professor McGonagall led in the line of nervous first-years. Gabrielle was amoung them, and it looked live she was shivering more then the others. She was whispering excitedly with the blond girl next to her. 

Now Professor McGonagall placed a ragged old hat on a foot-legged stool. She stepped back, and the hat jumped up and sang: 

_If you are wondering what I am   
A tale I can tell you   
Of things a thousand years ago   
When I was very new   
When Hogwarts school was just begun   
And there were houses four   
Ravenclaw and Slytherin   
Hufflepuff, Gryffindor   
And I was called the Sorting Hat   
Which I am still today   
I sorted students back then and   
I'll sort you if I may   
I'll send you into Gryffindor   
If you are true and brave   
I'll send you into Slytherin   
If power's what you crave.   
I'll send you into Hufflepuff   
If you are a hard worker   
I'll send you into Ravenclaw   
If with your mind you're better   
Come slip me on! don't be afraid   
You have nothing to fear   
A journey lies ahead of you   
That journey starts right here!_

"Don't think it was as good as it's other songs," commented Harry as everyone clapped. 

"It was shorter," replied Ron. "We'll get to eat a bit sooner." 

"When I call out your name," said Professor McGonagall, "you will go to the stool, put on the hat, and sit down. Then you will go to the table it puts you at." 

"Aldant, Lindsey!" 

One of the girls walked calmly to the stool, put the hat on, and sat down. 

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat after a few seconds. 

"Always is upsetting, isn't it, when Slytherin gets the first student," said Ron sadly, as the Slytherin table burst into applause, and Lindsey joined them. 

"Awalfa, Carl!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Now that's more like it!" the table burst into applause. 

"Bolon, Fredrick!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Cartor, Olga!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Hope there aren't too many of them," commented the Gryffindor ghost, Near-Headless Nick. "We're going for quality, not quantity." 

"Cemout, Illyria!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Cowiven, Samuel!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Delacour, Gabrielle!" 

"Delacour? Is that-" 

"Looks just like her!" 

"But Beauxbatons-" 

The whispers did not die down as Gabrielle stumbled to the stool, grabbed the hat, shoved it on, and sat down. They did not stop for the entire six seconds she was on the stool. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

A smile spilt her face, and Gabrielle hastened over to the Gryffindor table and collasped in the chair next to Hermione. 

"Erebisad, Yvonne!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Foyaru, Daniel!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Grener, Stephen!" 

Name after name, name after name. Harry began tapping his foot, and Ron sighed, "Hurry up!" The line began to shrink. 

"Pynik, Gerald!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Quentin, Teresa!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Rodel, Patrick!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Rumarin, William!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Sai, Quiang!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Sarpan, Elaine!" 

The girl who walked nervously to the stool was the girl Gabrielle had entered with. She put the hat on, there was a second's pause- 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Shawn, Riley!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Tomlinson, Laura!" 

"SLYTEHRIN!" 

"Ves, Fanni!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

And finally, "Yonan, Berthia!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Berthia joine the Slytherin table, and Professor McGonagall took the hat away. 

"Now," started Dumbledore, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors," everyone perked up "and they are true. The Triwizard Tournament is indeed occuring this year." 

There were cheers. Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hand. "First of all, I must explain what the Triwizard Tournament is. Those of you who already know may eat without listening." 

The plates filled up, and everyone fourth-year and above and several younger students, including Gabrielle, dug in without a second's hesitation. The others, however, listened as they ate. 

"NOW," said Dumbledore loudly after several minutes, attracting everyone's attention. "There are a few details that I believe everyone will be interested in hearing. The Tournament has been expanded to include all schools worldwide." 

A babble erupted. Once again Dumbledore silenced the hall. Meanwhile Filch had brought in a casket which the older students immediately recognized. 

"Of all the schools that apply, three will be selected to compete. They will be selected by an impartial judge:the Goblet of Fire." 

Out came the Goblet, once again filled with blue-white flames. 

"The Goblet of Fire has previously been used to select the champions for each school, a role it will reprise. But this year, it is also being used to select the schools that will participate." 

He placed the Goblet of Fire on top of the chest it had come out of. 

"During that time," he continued, "It will reside at the schools which won the previous Tournament-which happens to be Hogwarts." 

Placing the Goblet onto the chest, Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment, on which he wrote "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". After holding it up for all to see, he dropped it into the Goblet. 

"Please note that if Hogwarts is choosen as the host school, the Inter-House Quidditch Cup with be cancelled. Also, Team Captains are advised to find replacement players if thier teammembers show interest in trying for the championship if Hogwarts is selected as one of the other two schools." 

"If you are interested in trying for the championship if we are choosen, please remember that the age limit I spoke of is still in effect, and we are taking a number of measures to make sure it is enforced." 

"Be aware that through this month, the other Headmasters will be visiting us to submit their schools. Please give them the same respect you would give me." 

"Also I would like to remind you that the forest is, as always, out-of-bounds for students." 

And then later, "I believed you have finished eating" and indeed they had "I believe it is time you went off to bed." 

Several minutes later... 

"Password?" asked the fat lady sweetly as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the potrait. 

"How are we supposed to know the password?" asked Elaine. She and Gabrielle were standing behind them. 

"Lemme through!" ordered Dean. "The password's "hermit crab"-" 

The painting opened, and they entered. 

"Nice place," commented Elaine, looking around at the cozy common room, filled with it's squat armchairs. 

"Boys this way, girls that way." Dean directed. The room filled with calls of "goodnight" as they headed into the seperate dormitories. 

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati made their way into thier dormitory, now labelled, "seventh-years". Three four-posters stood in the dormitory, a trunk in front of each. And hurrying away towards a grate in the floor, muttering to herself, "Too slow, too slow, the students are up here already," was- 

"Winky!" a delighted Hermione scooped the house-elf up. "How're you doing?" 

"How am I doing? Harry Potter's friend asks how I am doing?" her expression was somewhere between shock and amazement. 

"Well, if you remember who I am, you shouldn't be surprised." said Hermione, putting the house-elf down. "So tell me, how are you? I see you're taking better care of yourself." Winky was now wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Hermione noted unlike Dobby, who was crazy about socks, Winky was barefoot. "Are you happy?" 

"Winky is happy. Winky is being a good house-elf. Winky is not being quite as good as the others, otherwise you would not have seen Winky, but Winky is out of practice." 

"It could work out for the better," noted Lavander. She had changed into her nightgown already, and was settling into the bed on the left. "As long as you're still here, you can adjust our bed-pans to make us more comfortable." 

"Ooh, that is a wonderful idea!" squealed Winky. She ran over, slipped between the sheets, and started moving the bed-pan. 

Parvati had also already changed, and was unbraiding her hair. "D'you think Hogwarts will get into the Tournament?" she asked. 

Hermione slipped out of her robes, and then out of her Muggle clothing. "I doubt it. They've been in the Tournament so long, surely the Goblet will give the other schools a chance." She pulled her nightgown over her head. "But if we are selected, I am trying for the championship." 

"Me too." said Lavender. 

"Me three," added Parvati. She climbed into bed. 

"Winky hopes Hogwarts is choosen." said Winky, before crawling under Parvati's sheets to adjust the pan. 

"I just hope nothing goes wrong this year," said Parvati. "I'm sick of monsters and Dementors and attacks by You-Know-Who's supporters." 

"I think we all are," replied Hermione. She climbed into bed. Crookshanks curled up beside her. Winky scuttled between the sheets, adjusting the bed-pan so that it warmed her superbly without burning her toes. Then, with a "Good night," she dissapeared into the grate. 

Oddly, Hermione found herself thinking about Ron, and the way she'd seen him looking at her. Was it just her imagination that he wasn't looking at her the same way as he had before? Lately she wondered if he was becoming more then just a friend to her, but she was so unsure... 

_It'll all settle itself out,_ she told herself firmly. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.


	3. Round One

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 3:Round One

The next day, the Goblet of Fire had been placed in the Entrance Hall, and when Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall the next morning, they found Hermione talking with a stiff old witch in black robes. She beckoned them over. 

"This is Mrs. Rachel Black," Hermione explained, "Headmistress of the Rhine Witch's and Wizard's School. She just put her school's name in the Goblet, and decided to stay for breakfast. Mrs. Black, this is Ron, and this is Harry." 

"Harry?" Mrs. Black leaned over and pushed away the hair on Harry's forehead and took a good look at his scar. 

"Harry Potter." She spoke as if it didn't impress her. 

"So," said Ron, "you were the first one here." 

"Actually," said Hermione, "there were two more people here, but they left. And here comes a third person." 

She gestured to a wizard sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. 

By the time they were done with breakfast, they had seen three more in the Great Hall, and happened apon a fourth Headmaster on thier way to Potions. 

But they barely noticed the fifth apon exiting Potions, because of something had happened that had never happened before:Snape had given Malfoy a detention. 

"Did you see the way he kept looking at Snape?" Harry was saying. "Pure loathing. The same look he gave me on the train." 

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, Snape was Dumbledore's spy amoung the Death Eaters. No doubt he would know perfectly well Malfoy was acting on his own free will. And he may hate you, Harry, but I'd bet 100 galleons he hates Voldemort even more. Likewise, Malfoy would hate him as spy and traitor." 

"Who cares?" asked Ron. "If it makes things harder for Malfoy. Harry, are you allright?" 

"Go away," Harry cried out. 

"What?" demanded Ron, stunned. 

"Not you...*him*..." 

"Him?" Ron and Hermione looked around, but the Headmaster was gone. They were now along in the corridor. "Who?" 

But Harry was beyond hearing. He could hear the voice now... 

"_Come, Harry Potter, come...finish what you started..._" 

"No..." 

"_It was to the death...you want to kill me, I can feel it..._" 

"NO!" Harry screamed, and he collasped, his scar on fire. 

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cut across the pain. "What's wrong?" 

"Voldemort...calling to me...challenging, taunting..." He pulled himself to his feet. "I'm allright." 

"No you aren't! Not if You-Know-Who can speak to you. You need to tell Dumbledore!" 

"I will." he replied. "Later." 

"Don't give me that!" snapped Hermione. "You are going strait up to his office right now." And she grabbed him and started to drag him in the direction of Dumbledore's office. 

He pulled himself free. "Later." he snarled, and stomped away. 

"He's never used that tone of voice before," said Ron slowly. "And he looked terrible." 

A week or so later... 

"How will the Goblet hold all those names?" wondered Elaine out loud, as she Gabrielle made their way into to thier first flying lesson. A whole crowd of strangers, persumably there to submit thier schools, had just passed them by. 

"They burn up in the flames-duh!" came a voice from behind them. "What, don't you know anything?" 

Gabrielle and Elaine turned. Standing there was Slytherin Lindsey Aldant. Several girls whom they recognized as other first-year Slytherins stood behind her. 

"What are you doing out here?" demanded Elaine before she could stop herself. 

"Flying lessons. My, you're slow." replied Aldant. "Flying's a Double class, remember?" 

Anger swelled up in Gabrielle, but she surpressed it. "Lessons will start soon. We should go." She and Elaine started to walk away. 

Aldant ran after them. "Not going to stay and talk?" she demanded, sounding very offended. 

"We don't want to talk weeth you." Gabrielle didn't care if she offended Lindsey Aldant. She knew enough to know Aldant was not worth bothering with. 

"'Weeth' me? What does that mean?" The Slytherin girls hooted with laughter. 

"Thaire ees nothing wrong wiz my accent." growled Gabrielle. There was a fury rising within her, and with it, an odd feeling of strength. 

"I can't understand you," sang Lindsey, and something within Gabrielle snapped. There was an undeniable power rising inside her she had never felt before, and she felt herself changing. Heat rose in her hands, she need only reach out and strike... 

Aldant was backing away. "V-v-veela! You're a Veela!" 

_No doubt afraid of my great power. Such a puny little female._ She shivered in anticipation of showing her strength. The girl turned and run. _She must know that won't save her._ Swifter then she had ever able to move, Gabrielle ran after her. She would overtake her, and she would burn her. She would not hurt her seriously, there was no need to do that. On second thought, she stopped. The girl was away, she was no longer a threat. There was no need to use any more intimidation on her. 

She had won. Tossing back her head, she released a crow of triumph. She heard someone cry out. Someone a little too close. Perhaps she should- 

Then suddenly something warned her there was someone behind her. She turned around and found herself staring into a pair of hardened eyes. This female was much older, and she quickly realized she could not defeat this female. This female was not afraid. 

A sharp voice spoke. "Listen to me. You are Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle. Focus on Gabrielle. Be Gabrielle. _Resano_!" 

Gabrielle. Yes, she remembered now. She was Gabrielle. Slowly she felt herself changing back, the power seeping out of her, and she became Gabrielle. 

She could hear Elaine talking. "Professor McGonagall, it was Lindsey Aldant. She-" 

"She attacked me!" yelled Aldant, who had returned. "She's a beast!" 

"Gabrielle didn't touch her! She-" 

"Miss Sarpan, Miss Aldant, get to class, both of you. Miss Delacour, come with me." 

Gabrielle followed Professor McGonagall up to the castle without protest. She was in a daze, filled with wonder-and fear. She knew well there was a chance she was going to be expelled, but somehow that seemed the least of her worries. 

She knew well what had happened. She had turned into the hawk monster that Veela became when they got angry enough. It had happened to her mother plently of times, and she and Fleur had both had to learn a spell to reverse the transformation. Professor McGonagall had also known this spell, and used it to restore her to her senses. But if Professor McGonagall had not been there... 

The thing that confused her the most is how she could do it. Neither she nor Fleur had been able to before. 

So wrapped up was Gabrielle in her thoughts that she paid little attention to where Professor McGonagall was taking her. She was vaguely aware of corridors and a moving staircase. Finally McGonagall led her into a large circular room and told her to wait. 

A brief inspection of the room made her realize she was in Dumbledore's office. Suddenly the chance of her being expelled seemed much more worrisome then what had happened to her. 

A minute or so later Dumbledore entered. Gabrielle's gaze involuntarily fell down to her feet. 

"Sit down," he said gently. She sat in the chair opposite his desk, still looking down. 

"Now, according to Professor McGongall, you, in a toned-down form of a Veela-hawk, was chasing a very frightened Lindsey Aldant. Can you explain how that happened?" 

Gabrielle, slowly, began to explain how Aldant had been teasing herself and Elaine. "And then-I just lost control. I-" she stopped, unable to find words to describe her transformation. 

"You turned into the hawk." 

Gabrielle nodded. "I deedn't mean to-I just...deed. And the 'awk's mind took ovair. And eet saw Aldant as a zreat, just like a predator or a strange female...eet wanted 'er gone." 

"So you chased her away." 

"And zen Profeessor McGonagall used a spell 'o surpress ze 'awk mind, and allowed me to reassert myself." Gabrielle finished. 

"Has this ever happened to you before?" 

"No. Eet 'appened 'o my muzzer plently of zimes, but she was 'alf-Veela. Eet 'az nevair 'appened 'o either my seester or myself before." She looked up for the first time. He didn't look angry. Instead, he was gazing at her thoughtfully. "'Ow deed eet 'appen now? Do you know?" 

"You have not been taught much about your grandmother's race, have you Gabrielle?" That he called her "Gabrielle" and not "Miss Delacour" surprised her, but she kept silent. "Veela are amoung the most sensetive creatures on Earth. If they are in a place with enough magic in the air, thier abilities are enhanced. Your being at Hogwarts has given you the ability to transform." 

"But my seester! She deedn't-" 

"The results of a hybrid are very unpredictable, Gabrielle. It is not at all surprising that you would have an ability your sister would not." 

"Ability? Professor, you must realize eef Professor McGonagall had not happened 'o get thaire, I would 'ave attacked everyone. My 'ability' is dangerous." 

"It is dangerous because you do not know how to control it. I suggest you learn how from Professor Solen." Professor Solen was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "She can also charm you to prevent your transformation, so that you don't lose control again." 

Gabrielle left the office her fears gone, and her wonder increased, at more then one thing. 

Meanwhile, in Potions... 

"Ron, pass me the dragonflies?" asked Hermione, and Ron obliged, scooping up a handfull of dead dragonflies and handing them to her. 

"Thank you." she said calmly. Taking a knife, she began carefully cutting the wings off. 

_Only for a moment,_ Ron told himself, but suddenly he found himself transfixed by Hermione's fingers. He could stare at her for hours, and never get bored. There seemed to be an infinite beauty in the way she deftly manipulated her knife. He could see her beautiful face in his mind's eye, her brow furrowed in concentration- 

"Weasley, what are you looking at?" 

Snape had made his way over to them. 

Ron turned red, looked down, and started furiously slicing the wings off his dragonflies. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor." said Snape. "And five more, Potter, you should have kept him on task." 

Still red, Ron glared after Snape. _It's not just anger._ Harry realized. _He was looking at Hermione._ This swept away any doubt Harry might have had. Ron had it very bad for Hermione. 

_Well he's definitly in love._ Hermione thought. _But is it with me?_ And then, _Do I want it to be?_

The second question bothered her the rest of the day. 

That evening... 

There were more strangers, persumably submitting thier schools as usual, at dinner. One of them sat at the Gryffindor table and dazzled the younger students with tales of the Quidditch Cup. Gabrielle and Elaine alone weren't listening, Gabrielle was telling Elaine about her meeting with Dumbledore, and then with Professor Solen. 

"He wasn't there," said Ron after listening to him for a few minutes. "Krum did a Wronski Feint, not a Dinov Swerve. And that's only for starters." 

Just then Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil plopped down next to Ron. "So tell us, Ron, who's the lucky girl?" said Parvati. 

"Huh?" asked Ron. 

"Come on." sighed Lavender. "We know already it's someone in our year, and either someone in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Who are you in love with?" 

"I'm not in love with anyone," insisted Ron. 

"Don't deny it! We saw you in Potions. You are in love. Is it me, Parvati, Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Morgana Nott, or Pansy Parkinson?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Lavender. Noone could like Pansy Parkinson." 

"It isn't anyone!" Ron got up, red in the face. "Excuse me!" 

"Ron, wait," Harry got up and went after him. 

He found him in the Entrance Hall, sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up. 

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" 

Ron barely nodded. "How long have you known?" 

"Since last year, by the way you reacted when Krum died-I know enough about you to know you had to be in love with her to comfort her like that." 

There was a few moments silence. Then Ron spoke again. 

"Remember Rita Skeeter, and how she made everyone believe there was a love triangle between you, Hermione, and Krum? She'd be amazed to see what a story slipped through her fingers. Because there _was_ a love triangle, and it did involve Hermione and Krum, but you weren't the third person. I was." 

"That long ago?" 

"Well, I didn't know it at the time. It's almost funny. Noone involved was aware of what was really going on. I don't think Krum ever knew-at least I hope he didn't. Hermione didn't knew and still doesn't. And I didn't realize it until Krum had been dead for over a month." 

"You didn't know when Krum had died, and you still-" 

"I didn't think about how I felt about Hermione except that I couldn't bear to see her in pain," said Ron softly. He got up and started to climb the staircase. Harry followed. "Didn't start to think until the month after. Now I wonder why I hadn't figured it out before." 

"So, aren't you going to tell her?" 

"I don't know. Last year I never dared, because I thought she was still sad over Krum. Now I'm just trying to pull my courage together." 

"Pull it together quickly," Harry advised. "Hermione's an attractive woman, and there's another Triwizard Championship coming up. And there's probably another Viktor Krum who could get to her, and you've got to get to her first." 

"Well..." 

"Listen, I nearly lost my chance with Cho because I didn't act fast enough. And this is our last year of school, so if someone beats you to Hermione, that's it, you've lost your chance." 

"I know, but..." 

"I know Hermione cares very deeply about you, Ron. She could handle it if you told her. I think she's suspecting already. It seems to me it would better if she found out from you then on her own." 

They halted at the top of the staircase. "So," said Harry, "why don't we go back down these stairs and back into the Great Hall, and you tell Hermione everything you've just told me?" 

Ron shook his head. "With Lavender and Parvati there? I'll never hear the end of it." 

"Good point. Okay. But do tell her soon." 

"I will." said Ron. "Because you're right, she's gonna notice. I'm amazed I got away with only people knowing I'm in love and not who with this time. Next time-" 

The following morning... 

"Uh, good morning, Dean." 

"Uh, good morning, Parvati." 

From across the the table, Lavender leaned past Harry and whispered to Ron, "Well, whomever you're in love with, I hope it isn't Parvati. She's got enough love problems as it is." 

"That is true," said Ron neutrally. 

Hermione sat opposite him, eating her breakfast. He still had not told her. _I could tell her now,_ he realized. _Whisper it in her ear. She's smart enough not to let Lavender know...no, she wouldn't take me seriously._

Just then they heard the whistle of wings, and everyone looked up as the owls came flying in. One owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet into Hermione's hands. A second owl flew to Neville, dropping something he'd no doubt forgotten. A third owl flew up to Harry, carrying a letter. Wondering who would write to him, Harry opened it. 

"Hmph," murmered Hermione, "it seems Rita Skeeter wasn't such a loss, there's another reporter filling her role very well-hey, who's the letter from, Harry?" 

"Eet's probably about 'im 'aving 'o attend ze Tournament," said Gabrielle. A letter had arrived for her as well, by her sister's owl Talthybius. "Fleur wrote zelling me she had to." Then she became absorbed in her sister's letter. 

"It is," Harry said. He showed them the letter. "They've set all the dates except the one for the last task." 

"Speaking of the tournament," Ginny pointed to the entrance, "here comes the crowd." 

She was referring, of course, to the usual crowd of Headmasters from other schools who had just put more names in the Goblet. Those who took advantage of Hogwarts hospitality and ate after submitting thier schools had for some reason taken to entering together. 

"How many magic schools are there in the world?" wondered Elaine as they went into the Entrance Hall., the first-years on thier way to Potions, and the seventh-years on thier way to Herbology. 

"Thousands," answered Hermione. "Hogwarts is the only one in Great Britian, but we are pretty small. In France, for instance, there are at least three different schools:there's one in Normandy, there's a relativly new school a little north of the Pyrenees, and of course there's Beauxbatons, which is supposed to keep it's location concealed but I think _has_ to be somewhere in France. I think the country with the largest number is the USA, it has at least a hundred-" 

"Over a hundred," answered Hannah, who had joined them, along with Ernie MacMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley. "I don't remember the exact number anymore, but Alfred, a friend of mine, had to find out the exact number once. Wrote to me about it. Did you know there are five schools is Alaska? Of course, none of them are half as big as Hogwarts." 

"No wait," murmered Hermione, "Russia has the most. Over-" 

"I hate going to Potions," commented Elaine, for now they had to split thier seperate ways. 

"Hey, at least you have it with the Ravenclaws," replied Ron. "We have to deal with the Slytherins and Snape together." 

Ernie gave his sympathies. "It's hard enough when Snape doesn't like the other half any more then he dislikes your half, and he dislikes Ravenclaw about as much as he dislikes Hufflepuff. I can only imagine what it must be like with the Slytherins." 

"And he hates Gryffindor most of all," added Ron. "At least Ginny insists he does. Sixth-years Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have Potions together, so she would know." 

"Harry! Harry!" 

Lavender Brown came running up to him. 

"Kevin's agreed to be an alternate Beater." She and Parvati had become Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team after the Weasly twins had graduated. 

Harry nodded. "I'll test him this weekend with Natalie. And tell Ginny she's Seeker for sure, because I'm expected to attend the Tournament whatever happens." 

"Really?" asked Hannah. "How did that come about?" 

He pulled out the letter and showed it to the three Hufflepuffs. "I see," said Hannah. She lowered her head and did not speak for the rest of the trip to the greenhouse. 

In the week before the Selection... 

In the week before the Selection, there was a similar atmosphere to the one three years ago when the Triwizard Tournament had been hosted at Hogwarts. That in all likelihood Hogwarts would be hosting for one night only could not have occured to anyone. 

Harry meanwhile, had his hands full as Quidditch Captain. First was his replacement. Ginny had volunteered very early on to be Seeker. And like oldest brother, like youngest sister, she was pretty good. Harry found himself training her the hardest. He even considered buying her a better broom then her handed-down Cleansweep Five. And she always seemed to want to go further then he wanted to the push her. When he asked her about it one night after practice, she replied, 

"I'm a Weasley, Harry. But noone's ever expected as much out of me as they do out of my brothers for some reason. But every time I hear Malfoy mock my family, I think, 'His family has more money, but we've got more talent.' But talent needs to be proven. I need to prove I can do it. But all I've done is gotten hypnotized by a younger version of You-Know-Who and nearly destroyed the school. I can't let people remember me like that! With Ron graduating, it's up to me to make sure the Weasleys leave with a bang, and not a whimper. That-" She continued on for quite some time, leaving Harry with a new sense of respect and admiration for the girl. 

But Ginny wasn't the only new player. Since both Lavender and Parvati had shown interest in entering the Tournament, there were two alternate Beaters, just in case. Third-year Kevin Nickelson and Fourth-year Natalie MacDonald had to be trained together, and each of them with Lavender and Parvati, because Harry knew well a pair of Beaters needed to be able to work well together. He trained them together a little more then with Lavender and Parvati, however, when he remembered that whatever happened this year, they were sure to take over permanently next year. 

And although he knew that none of the three Chasers, Victor Eggleton, Benjamin Randall, and William Gordan, or Dennis Creevay, the Keeper, would be entering the Tournament, all of them being too young, he found himself training them hard as well, while he still could. 

The morning of September 28... 

When the students entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they found six tables, instead of the usual five. The sixth table was already half-full with foreign Headmasters and Headmistresses. 

"At the rate they're coming," commented Ron, "they'll need to put a seventh table out tonight." 

They were halfway through breakfast when Gabrielle suddenly jumped up and ran to the entrace to greet her sister. The two of them walked down to the Gryffindor table, talking in French. 

"So you're Elaine?" asked Fleur after a couple of minutes. 

"And you're Gabrielle's sister." replied Elaine. "Previous Triwizard Champion." 

"Ah, yes, the one who hoodwinked the Goblet. No other way she could have gotten in" came an unwelcome voice. 

"Oh great," sighed Lavender, "not Malfoy." 

"You should be the one to speak," Fleur replied coolly to Malfoy, was indeed standing next to the table. "I believe you are a Slytherin, and that they cheat quite often. And then baselessly accuse. Kindly return to your table." 

Malfoy gave Fleur a glare, then abruptly snatched up a wand which several people realized instantly wasn't his, and pointed it at her, and barked "_Purpuramutere_!" 

A cloud of smoke issued from the wand, and Malfoy began coughing uncontrollably. He dropped the wand. 

Smiling, Gabrielle picked it up. "You should all take note of that." she informed everyone while looking at the coughing Malfoy. "My wand contains an 'air from a Veela, a last geeft from my dear grandmuzzer. And wands containing Veela 'air can somezimes 'ave zeir quirks. Mine obeys noone but myself." She pointed it at her goblet. "_Purpuramutere!_" The goblet turned a deep purple. "_Inverte!_" The goblet turned back. She pocketed her wand. "So do not try 'o steal eet." Malfoy staggered off, still coughing. 

The entire table burst into applause, and Fleur commented, "It seems you are not the ordinary student, my sister." 

"So what are you going to do all day?" asked Harry. 

"Sit here, probably," answered Fleur. "It's what everyone's whom I've asked is doing." 

"And take up so much space that when the students come in at dinner they have to eat on the floor?" pointed out Lavender. 

"I assume the students have seating priority...but I won't be sitting here." 

"Where will you be sitting?" asked Hermione. 

Harry answered for her. "Up there." He pointed to the staff table. "I mean, you don't think the ex-champions are attending for no reason, do you? We're supposed to judge." 

That evening... 

Noone could remember the Great Hall ever being more crowded. A seventh table had indeed been set up, but over half of the room was on the floor. There had been a number of arguements over who got the seats. Most of the Hufflepuffs had willingly given their seats over, and were gathered on the floor, while Professor Sprout ran around securing plates and goblets for them. More then once she was stating angrily that even if the students could not have thier chairs, they should at least get the dishes first. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were refusing to give over thier seats, and they and the visitors were yelling angrily at each other. 

All of the Gryffindor seventh-years were on the floor. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Neville were by the door yelling hellos to everyone who entered and begging for dishes(and Neville suceeded in gaining two plates and goblets). Dean and the Head Girl, Mandy Brocklehurst, were deep in discussion smack dab in the middle of the room, and were making no attempt to get dishes. Ron, Hermione, and Seamus had found a stop on the wall and were clustered there, then were joined by Harry, who suceeded in getting dishes for them all. Nor did Fleur sit at the staff table; she choose instead to sit as close as she could to the Gryffindor table, where Gabrielle and Elaine had suceeded in getting seats. And still people were coming in, scrunching as best they could. Finally, it seemed everyone was in. Then those that looked up saw house-elves, carefully scanning the ground, persumably to decide where to send the food. Finally they dissapeared, and shortly afterward, Filch suceeded in quieting the room by wading across it holding the Goblet of Fire, until it was completely silent by the time he got to Dumbledore(who had his usual seat at the head of the staff table). 

The Goblet was placed in the center of the staff table, and Dumbledore stood up and said, "Good evening, everyone. I'm afraid there is not much we can do about the crowded conditions-" 

At this there was a bit of a buzz, and more then one person glared at Hagrid and Madam Maxime, both who were taking up a great deal of space on the floor. 

"-but I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, however brief it may be." Then he clapped his hands, and dishes laden with food appeared on the tables and wherever on the floor they would fit. 

Those without plates and goblets ate directly from the platters and drank directly from the jugs. Some shared plates, and Lavender and Parvati couldn't help notice that with a single dish and goblet between them, Ginny and Neville were aiming thier hands and mouths for each other just as much as for the food, if not more. The two girls giggled as Ginny poked pieces of food into Neville's mouth, only to have him bite down on her fingers, and he tired to same, but usually fumbled and dropped the food on her robes. 

Finally the food dissapeared, and Dumbledore stood up again. Silence fell. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Goblet of Fire is almost ready to make it's decision. But so that you may all get a clear view, the Goblet, when it releases the names of the three schools, will be held by the previous winner of the Triwizard Tournament, so will you please let him through." 

So Harry got up, and the people around him started to move out of the way. Suddenly every single Gryffindor burst into applause, as did a number of other people. But as Harry passed a clapping Justin and Ernie, he saw Hannah with her head down again, and he felt an old pang of guilt. _Cedric should be coming to the front with me. And we should hold the Goblet together._ But Cedric was dead, and he was the only one who took the Goblet from the table. The Goblet felt warm. Then suddenly the wood grew hot until he feared his hands would burn, and flames into the Goblet turned red, and sparks flew. _Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go-_

A single piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet, and Dumbledore caught it. "The Tournament will be held," he announced, "at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." There was some respectful clapping, but it was obvious many people were displeased that any of the original three schools would be included when there were thousands of schools vying for a chance. 

Once again the heat threatened to burn Harry's hands, the flames turned red, and another piece of parchment shot out. One look at Dumbledore's face when he read the parchment, and he knew exactly what the second school was. And indeed, Dumbledore announced, "The second school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Even though he was standing next to Dumbledore, Harry could not hear anything after the word "Hogwarts" over the uproar. Every student in the hall had burst into clapping and cheering, but the majority of the guests were angry. And once again the Goblet turned red, and Harry was certain he was going to drop it with his hands burnt when one last piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore caught it. He had to wave for silence before reading, "The third school with be the New York State Wizarding School." 

There was applause, and Harry heard Hannah cheering, no doubt glad an American school had been the third school. 

"Now," said Dumbledore, "if the Headmasters of Beauxbatons and New York State will proceed into the next room, as will the judges, everyone else may depart." 

Everyone got up, only do discover that they could not move due to the crowd. As they pushed towards the entrance, Fleur began pushing the other way. "Excuse me...I need to get through...I need to get through...excuse me..." 

Harry could easily see Madam Maxime, who has less trouble then Fleur making her way opposite that of the crowd, but he couldn't spot the New York State Headmaster in the crowd. 

The Goblet had gone out. He placed it on the table and headed into the next room.


	4. Out of the Goblet and Into the Fire

Note:The opening flashback is *very* suggestive. Younglings may wish to skip over it. A Year to Remember By Izzy Part 4:Out of the Goblet and into the Fire 

They lay naked together, her head on his chest, on the floor of a cave above Hogsmeade. "We should go back down to the village," he heard her whisper. "They'll be returning to Hogwarts soon, you don't want to miss the Halloween feast, do you?" 

"I don't feel like moving," he murmered. He didn't; thier lovemaking had left him exhausted. He felt her shift on his chest, but didn't bother open his eyes. They weren't much use anyway, since his glasses were somewhere on the cave floor. Must have fallen off during a more frantic moment. 

He felt her pick his arm up, and place his hand on her shoulder blade. "Me neither," she murmered. "This feels nice." 

"You said it," he murmered. He was feeling a lot better then he had during the actual lovemaking, when he'd been all nerves. Just to lie like this, and not be expected to do anything he'd never done before... 

"We should do this again," she said. "Now that we've gotten the hang of it." 

Then they heard voices. "Harry! Cho! Come on, everyone's leaving!" He groaned. They had to get up, get thier robes back on, he had to find his glasses- 

CLUNK! Harry was suddenly jarred awake. 

Next second he heard Neville go, "Ooowww," explaining the sound he had just heard. He must have fallen out of bed onto his trunk. 

He glanced out the window. Now that he was awake, he might as well get up. He pulled himself to his feet, and then suddenly heard a hissing noise. A murmer, the words becoming clear... 

"Come, Harry...come and kill me...I can feel your hatred..." 

"NO!" He fell back onto the bed, his scar burning. 

A second later, he realized the other four boys were all gathered around him, demanding to know what was the matter. 

"Nothing," he murmered. "I just had a nightmare." 

But after they had gotten dressed and were heading down to breakfast, Ron pulled Harry aside, and said, "That was You-Know-Who again, wasn't it?" 

"No," said Harry firmly, "it wasn't." 

"You were standing up before you yelled. It wasn't a nightmare." 

"It wasn't Voldemort!" Harry all but snarled. Ron flinched harder then usual. 

"What's going on?" Hermione had arrived. 

"Nothing-" started Harry, but Ron said, "You-Know-Who called to him, and he's denying it." 

"Harry! Did you even tell Dumbledore?" demanded Hermione. 

"Yeah," he muttered. 

"No, you didn't! If you won't tell him, I will! Right now!" She turned to go. 

He grabbed her and spun her around. He was wearing the same terrible expression on his face the last time she had tried to get him to go to Dumbledore. "Listen," he snarled, "this is something you don't understand and you can't get involved in, so don't." He released her and walked away. 

It took nearly twice the usual amount of time for the shaken Ron and Hermione to make thier way down to the Great Hall. Harry was there already, sitting next to Gabrielle and Elaine. He appeared to be listening to them talk about Gabrielle's latest lesson with Professor Solen. 

After hesitating, Hermione sat down two seats from him. Ron sat between them. At first Harry didn't seem to notice them. Then he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken like that." 

"We're only concerned about you-" Hermione started. 

"I know," he assured her. There was a hint of a tear in his eye. "But you can't help me here. I have to do this on my own." 

Just then Dumbledore rose, and the Hall fell silent. 

"Last night," he started, "as you all know-" 

"Yeah, we all know, so get on with it!" yelled a voice from the Slytherin table. 

There were lots of gasps of shock, though one or two people clapped. Dumbledore appeared amused. 

"Very well, then, Miss Aldant. It has been agreed that the two visiting schools will bring twelve students each, to try for the Championship. So that the four Houses have an equal chance to represent Hogwarts, three students will be choosen from each House." 

"Each of the Houses will have a sign-up sheet in their common room. Anyone who wishes to compete should sign thier names. You have three weeks to do this, after which the Heads of each house shall select the three students." 

"That means Malfoy's not going to be choosen," whispered Ron with glee. "He and Snape are still on very bad terms." 

"The Heads of your House know your age, and they will not be selecting anyone under seventeen, so if you are not old enough, please do not take up space on the sheet." 

"And finally, I would like everyone to understand that this is a very serious matter. Once you are choosen, you will of course be submitting your name to the Goblet of Fire for the final decision, and once your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, you are bound to complete the Tournament. Do not sign up unless you are absolutley certain." 

Normal talk resumed, and most of it was about the Tournament. All three girls were entering. Parvati had mentioned something about them taking an oath together. Ron had also decided he was definitely signing. Seamus wasn't totally sure, but was considering it. Ginny was trying to persuade Neville, though she herself was too young. Dean had to stay at Hogwarts as Head Boy. 

Two Weeks Later... 

It had become a ritual in the Ravenclaw common room. At the end of the day, someone new had always signed. So tonight, like every night, the entire House went up to the sheet to see who the new person was an congratulate them. Except tonight there was no new name on the sheet. 

"This can't be right!" exclaimed Sally-Anne Perks. "Someone must have signed up?" 

Behind her Terry Boot chuckled. "Who? There's noone left. Everyone over seventeen has their name already on that sheet." 

"They could always do what the Slytherins did," commented Lisa. "People who were only 15 signed on." She giggled. "Snape had to replace the sheet yesterday!" 

"Didn't he use it as an excuse to give Malfoy a detention?" asked Terry. 

Sally-Anne nodded. "And noone shed a tear there." 

"Malfoy might have," pointed out Terry. 

"Doubt it," said Sally-Anne. "I don't think Slytherins can cry!" 

"Oh I think they can." said Lisa. Everyone looked at her weird. "I don't think Malfoy can though." She added. 

By now everyone else had figured out what Terry had said earlier, and, very dissapointed, were beginning to disperse. Then Ella Cowiven entered, and Sally-Anne hurried over to her. Lisa followed her. Seeing her do so, Terry did also. Fourteen-year-old Third-year Ella had somehow ended up dating a Slytherin, and was the one to go to to find out about the status of the Slytherin sign-up sheet. 

Ella was quite used to people asking her about this topic, so without preamble she said, "Nott's signed." 

Three students who heard her say this turned and took notice. "Tecmessa Nott?" asked Orla Quirke. 

"No way she's going to be choosen," said Stewart Ackerly. Next to him, Titus Leeford nodded ferverntly. 

"I don't know about that," said Melanie Brocklehurst, who had joined in the conversation. "According to Dean, Snape is very fond of her." 

"Birds of a feather flock together," commented Sally-Anne. "Any other predictions?" 

"Predictions? Know what Sam heard?" asked Ella. 

"What?" asked Sally-Anne and Orla together. 

"Professor Sprout's already choosen her three. All seventh-years, though I don't know which ones." 

"Well who's signed?" asked Lisa. 

Ella shrugged. "Sam didn't tell me." 

Lisa and Sally-Anne both looked agape. "You can't tell us you've never been in their common room!" said Lisa. "I mean, you've been in the Slytherin common room." 

"My boyfriend doesn't care. Sam does. Annoying little brother." Ella explained. "I'll get in someday, don't worry." 

Mandy, looking uncomfortable, dissapeared. 

"Elizabeth told me," noted Titus. "Apparently she asked Ed not to sign." 

"You're on speaking terms with Elizabeth?" asked Stewart in amazement. 

Titus shrugged. "As long as I don't mention Quidditch, we're fine. You'd be amazed how meek she is when Quidditch isn't the subject." 

"Who had signed?" asked Terry. 

Titus nodded. "In order:Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, John Bachro, Victoria Tye, Hannah Abbott, and Eumelous Iron." 

"Bachro, Tye, and Iron are all sixth-years." said Lisa. "We're narrowed down to four." 

"Well it's no use asking Hannah." commented Sally-Anne. "You just mention the Triwizard Tournament and she gets all gloomy. I don't know what's with her." 

"I do." said Alice Finch-Fletchley, who had showed sometime after the mention of her brother. "I know all the dirty secrets of the Hufflepuffs!" 

"Hufflepuffs have dirty secrets?" asked Stewart in amazement. 

"Hannah Abbott does," answered Alice. "The Hufflepuffs keep each other's secrets-usually. I bet I'm the only non-Hufflepuff who knows..." 

By the end of the next day, the entire school knew. 

One week later... 

"Where are Dumbledore and McGonagall?" sighed someone for the millionth time. 

"Right there," answered someone else, causing all of them to crane thier necks in the direction the second person was pointing-towards the entrance, were Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking in, deep in discussion about something. "Look," a third person pointed at their hands. They were wearing indentical silver rings, each set with a stone the same color, Harry realized, at Dumbldore's thoughts from the Pensieve. 

"Those are Mind-Rings," whispered Hermione. "When two people use a Mind-Connecter-" 

"A what?" 

"A device which connect two minds. If they've used one, one of them can contact the other by putting thier ring on." 

Meanwhile Dumbledore amd McGonagall had reached the staff table, where Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick all stood(Flitwick on his chair), thier wands out. 

"Now that everyone is here, we are ready to announced the twelve contenders that will go to Beauxbatons in the hopes of being the Hogwarts champion." 

The four Heads flicked thier wands simultaneously, and a ribbon shot out from each. It then began twisting into names. 

From Professor Sprout's wand flew a yellow ribbon, which formed the names: 

Ernie MacMillian   
Justin Finch-Fletchley   
Hannah Abbot 

From Professor McGonagall's wand shot a scarlet ribbon, which twisted into the names: 

Hermione Granger   
Ronald Weasley   
Lavender Brown 

From Professor Snape's wand floated a green ribbon, which made the names: 

Pansy Parkinson   
Millicent Bulstrode   
Tecmessa Nott 

From Professor Flitwick's wand came a blue ribbon, which curled into the names: 

Sally-Anne Perks   
Terry Boot   
Lisa Turpin 

As soon as the names were readable, applause broke out all over the hall. At the Hufflepuff tables, everyone was moving towards the corner of the table where Justin, Ernie, and Hannah had happened to sit. At the Gryffindor table, althought Seamus made the very accurate comment that there were twice as many girls as boys, everyone was congratulating Ron, Hermione, and Lavender. At the Ravenclaw table, the people who had signed up were sitting together, and everyone clapped and cheered in thier general direction. And at the Slytherin table... 

Most of the cheering was going to Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode was sitting next to her. Harry was not surprised to see Malfoy scowling, no doubt upset at getting left out. And sitting at the edge of the table, totally ignored, was Tecmessa Nott. She was a round-faced girl with long strawberry-blond hair. 

Harry had seen Tecmessa Nott at the Death Eater Trials, and read much testimony on her. She had given testimony herself, and Snape's testimony included much on her. Her father had been a Death Eater, and Tecmessa was of course to follow in her father's footsteps. But she had refused. So he had placed her under the Imperius curse. She'd fought it several times, but always been beaten back. Of course she'd been aquitted, the same way Malfoy had. Her father had been sent to Azkaban. 

When both she and Malfoy had returned, she they had been treated with apprehension, even from thier fellow Slytherins. Malfoy had suceeded in bullying his way back to his old position with everyone except Snape. But Tecmessa could not do that. Though Snape had taking a likening to her, her classmates shunned her as much as possible. She always ate alone, she stood apart in Care of Magical Creatures, and she worked alone in Potions unless Snape forced someone, usually a Gryffindor, to work with her. 

Snape had forced Harry to work with her once. She had spoken only when nessecary, and then in a voice that made him think she was afraid of him. She was good at Potions, and he had decided he didn't mind working with her too much. Snape, seeing this, hadn't forced him to again. 

Both Snape's testimony and her own described horrors done to her during the time she was controlled by Voldemort. She was still being treated for the after-effects of Nagini's venom, which, he had heard, left her a Parselmouth. Harry was not at all surprised she was the way she was. 

The following day... 

Eight people sat before Harry Potter. On the end, Natalie MacDonald and Kevin Nickelson both had fear on thier faces, knowing only one of them could stay. "You've all done very well. I know all my former teammates would be very proud of you, and that's the best praise I can give you." 

"Now, I've decided that Natalie will be taking Lavender's place on the team." Kevin looked like he was about to cry. Without speaking, he got up and walked away. 

"Parvati will be Captain while I'm away. Parvati, can I trust you to lead them to victory?" 

"I'll do it," Parvati promised. 

"Now, when Lavender and I return, I want to see your names on the Quidditch cup. No excuses." 

"You won't be dissapointed, Harry," promised Ginny. 

"Now lets get out there and practice," and they all trooped out towards the Quidditch pitch, except for Parvati, who stopped Kevin on his way out. 

"I want to see you next Saturday, with your broom and bat." she told him. "I'm not leaving my sucessor untrained if I can help it." This cheered him up. 

Harry had just exited when a Bludger flew at him, and he was forced to duck. From nearby, one of the two Slytherin Beaters, Malcolm Baddock, smirked. "Sorry. Didn't see you." 

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, an angry voice demanded, "Hey, what are you guys doing here? We booked the pitch for today!" It was Elizabeth Knatter, the Hufflepuff Captain, with her team trailing behind her. 

"Hey, look!" yelled one of her team members, and pointed. The Ravenclaw team had also decided to arrive. 

"What is everyone doing here?" demanded Malfoy angrily. "I got a special note from Snape-" 

"And we," replied Titus Leeford, who was the Ravenclaw Captain, "have a note from from Flitwick-" 

"And we," added Harry, "have a note from McGonagall-" 

"And we booked the pitch for today!" finished Knatter. 

"Okay," said Harry. "Even if the pitch could hold three teams, it definitly won't hold four. But my team's got two new players to train, and our first match is coming up-" 

"So ours," cut in Knatter. "We're playing you first, because none of our teammembers are new." 

"If none of your teammembers are new," said Leeford, "clear off and let those of us who need the time-" 

"Didn't you hear me correctly? Our first match-" 

"We've got a new Chaser to train, and they-" 

"We have to train a new Chaser as well, Malfoy!" 

The arguement went on for ages, until all four teams stormed away. Parvati shook her head. "This is going to be a rough season." 

Hermione was reading through her copy of The Daily Prophet, when suddenly she cried out, and dropped the newspaper, tears falling from her eyes. 

Ron jumped up from his chess game. "Hermione, what's wrong?" 

"Viktor! He's-" Hermione choked, unable to continue. 

Parvati picked the newspaper up, and read, her voice trembling, "Today, Viktor Krum was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named-" 

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry," with a tenderness he had rarely seen coming from his friend, Ron pulled her into his arms, and whispered softly to her. 

Maybe he is in love with her, he thought as he watched his friends. Just as Cho- His heart froze. Cho- 

It was a completely irrational panic. But he was suddenly out of his seat, and hurrying out the common room, ignoring the yells of his Housemates. He was running through the corridors, down to the Entrance Hall. Out the doors, down the lawn, to the Quidditch pitch. 

There she was, emerging from the changing rooms in her normal robes. Practice had just ended. He ran over to her. 

She had just gotten out, "Harry-" When he reached her and hugged her as tightly as possible. "Don't ever go," he whispered. "Don't die-" 

"I wasn't planning to," she managed. "What's wrong?" 

The panic cleared, and he pulled away. "Sorry," he managed. "It's just, my friend Hermione, Voldemort just killed her boyfriend, and I got frightened-" 

Before he could get any further, they heard screaming. Looking over, they saw why:the Dark Mark hung in the sky. 

Within seconds they were running towards the origin of the Dark Mark behind the stands. They found the rest of the Ravenclaw team gathered there, staring at the two bodies slumped on the grass. They were Professor Jared, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. 

"They came onto the grounds," said one of the Ravenclaws faintly. "They came onto the grounds...." 

"We were on the other side of the stands," murmered Harry, "if they'd known I was here-" 

Next thing he knew, he was the one been hugged, by her. "Harry, don't worry about me. Just-just survive..." 

"But you were the one who died," Harry whispered as he awoke. "You were the one who couldn't stay...why, Cho?" 

It was very early in the morning, October 30. Today they went to Beauxbatons. Unable to get back to sleep, he got dressed and slipped out of the common room. His feet led him to the Great Hall, where, sitting at the Gryffindor table was- 

"Fleur!" She looked up as he sat down next to her. 

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him, and suddenly Harry felt a very slight jolt in his stomach. Her smile was a lot like Cho's. 

"I'll be glad to return to Beauxbatons," she continued. "It's been three years, most of the students will have forgotten by now..." 

Harry felt slightly guilty. Having come in last place in the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur's former schoolmates had not treated her well, part of the reason she had moved to England. 

"I'm sure they'll only remember you as champion," he assured her. 

He looked around at the hall. They were the only people at the Gryffindor table. Tecmessa Nott was alone at the Slytherin table, and she looked like she was asleep. A pair of Ravenclaws sat thier table, talking about something. The Hufflepuff table was empty. 

"So," said Harry, "what's Beauxbatons like?" 

He wondered later if that had been a mistake. At any rate it got Fleur talking like mad. She was still reminiscing about her old school when the others started coming down for breakfast. 

"You're up early," commented Ron as he and Hermione sat down next to them. 

"I don't blame him," said Hermione. "I'm just so excited. I woke up early too, but I didn't bother getting up." 

She did not notice the look Ron gave her. 

Fleur however, did. "Is he in love with her?" 

"Yep," he answered. 

"And I've heard wood-nymphs live there!" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gabbered excitedly. They were walking over. "There's this special sort of tree that only grows on the grounds-" 

"Stop it, I'm going to go green with envy!" 

"Hey, I wouldn't mind getting to be Captain the Quidditch team-" 

There was the sound of a great commotion, and its origin appeared seconds later, the Hufflepuffs were coming down as a group, escorting thier three. Justin and Ernie seemed to be enjoying it thouroughly, but Hannah looked glum. 

Lavender turned to Fleur. "I've heard she had her heart broken by a Beauxbatons boy. Do you know for sure?" 

Fleur nodded. "His name was Andre. He was smitten with Hannah the minute he saw her. He kept us all awake our first night here by singing her praises-literally, and he can't sing either." She groaned, then grinned. "Wooed and won her at the Yule Ball. From what I heard, they spent half the ball in the bushes. It went on for a few months," as she continued, her grin faded, "but then she refused to have sex. At least that's what we've concluded it was. Suffice to say, he burst into the carriage two days after the Tournament ended saying he didn't know what he ever saw in Hannah." She shook he head. "Hannah's heart wasn't the first one he broke, and I doubt it was the last." 

"But she shouldn't be bothered now," pointed out Hermione. "If Andre was old enough to try for the Championship, surely he isn't at Beauxbatons any more." 

"Look!" yelled Gabrielle. "Here comes the post!" 

The owls flew into the room. Hermione caught a copy of The Daily Prophet and Ron received the letter from Bill congratulating him. Meanwhile, a commotion broke out at the Slytherin table. 

Olga Cartor hurried over to the Slytherin table. She came running back seconds later with the announcement, "Malfoy's got a Howler." 

"Probably his mother," commented Ginny, "upset her son wasn't choosen." 

But the voice that filled the hall seconds later wasn't that of Narcissa Malfoy. It was a man Harry didn't recognize. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?? SHE TOOK THAT ANTIDOTE FOR A REASON, BECAUSE SHE WASN'T BETHROTHED TO YOU ANYMORE. SHE ISN'T, AND YOU NEED TO GET OVER THAT! I'M SENDING HER MORE ANTIDOTE, AND SHE'S TAKING IT IF SHE SO MUCH AS GETS THE URGE TO LOOK AT YOU, BECAUSE I'D RATHER MY DAUGHTER MARRY A MUDBLOOD THEN MARRY YOU! GET YOURSELF SOME OTHER NAIVE WIZARD DAUGHTER TO MARRY! I'M NOT GOING TO BE RELATED TO A MALFOY! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" 

It was there the Howler ended. All eyes were on Malfoy. 

He turned to Pansy Parkinson. "Well, Pansy," he told her, "that really shows what a fool your father is." 

"Don't you wish!" she shot back. 

"Antidote? Bethrothal?" Harry gave Ron a confused look, hoping this was only something he didn't understand because he'd grown up in the Muggle world. 

It was. "To keep thier blood pure," Ron explained, "some pure-blooded families arrange marriages for thier children. The Malfoys are just the kind of family that would do that. And it would explain why Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have been going out so long. They've probably both been given Love Potions when they were old enough. Now of course, that the Malfoys have been supporting You-Know-Who again, Mr. Parkinson probably has wised up. There's usually an antidote for the Love Potion in case the marriage doesn't follow through for some reason, and it seems as if the contract was dissolved, and I guess Malfoy's antidote took a bit of time to have effect, so he-" 

The idea of Love Potions had always spooked Harry. It seemed wrong to be forced to feel something, and he wondered if one really felt it, or thought they felt it. But it would definitly be something someone like the Malfoys would use. 

"Attention," said Dumbeldore, and the hall fell silent. "It is time. The trunks are already on the bus.("The bus?" more then one person whispered) If our twelve students will come up here." 

Everyone applauded as Ron and Hermione both rose and began walking to the front. Lavender and Parvati embraced and Harry was quite sure there were tears on Parvati's face, before Lavender got up and followed them. At the Slytherin table, Pansy got up and bowed to applause, and walked with Millicent Bulstrode close behind her, while Morgana Nott crept silently to the front so noone noticed her until she got there. Hannah jumped up from the Hufflepuff table, having somehow gotten more cheerful, and Harry noticed she was clutching a letter, and Justin and Ernie followed her to applause. Likewise Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, and Sally-Anne Perks got up and walked to the front together. 

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that the two judges traveling with us should also join us at the front, as it may be a bit difficult for them to find the transport otherwise." 

Harry and Fleur jumped up and hurried to the front as well. 

"This way," Dumbledore walked out on of the doors. The group of fourteen followed. 

They walked down a number of passages, going steadily downhill. Finally they emerged on the far side of the mountain, the back of Hogwarts glistening far above them. And standing there was the violently purple, triple-decker Knight Bus. However, where usually the words "Knight Bus" were written now held the Hogwarts crest. The doors flew open, revealing none other then Dobby sitting at the wheel. 

"You can drive?" demanded Harry before he could stop himself. 

"Just watch Dobby." said Dobby proudley. To Be Continued... 


	5. The Three Schools

A Year to Remember   
By Izzy   
Part 5:The Three Schools 

As it turned out, Dobby could indeed drive, just not very well. By the time they were on the highway, Dumbledore has wisely conjured them all seat belts. The other drivers did not seemed bothered by thier presence, making Harry suspect the bus was enchanted to look like a simple truck to Muggles. He couldn't help but notice Hannah was still clutching a letter, making him wonder more and more who it was from. He wasn't the only one wondering. So was Lavender Brown, and she could keep quiet only so long. She bit her lip several times before asking, "What's in the letter, Hannah?"   
Hannah didn't seem bothered. "It's from Alfred Fadton-"   
Sally-Anne Perks giggled. "Your boyfriend?"   
"No," said Hannah. "He's just a friend. He's from America. And he goes to New York State Wizarding School."   
"Ooh, can we hear the letter?" asked Lavender.   
So Hannah read out loud: 

_Dear Hannah, _

I'm delighted to hear you'll being going to Beauxbatons, because I'm going too! And you'll be able to introduce me to Ernie and Justin, and I'll be able to introduce you to Max, Francisca, and Sappho. A pity you couldn't meet Hector, but he didn't make the final cut. I'll make sure you meet him next summer.   
Anyway, I'd tell you how we're coming over to France, but you'd probably tell the other Hogwarts students, and it's calculated to impress, which it probably won't if they know beforehand. You wouldn't believe how much fuss Professor Bobwhite is making. Not I'm blaming him. We've all gone berserk with excitement. I was quite sure something was going to explode the minutes before Bobwhite announced the twelve students to go.   
Well, anyway, better send this now if it's to get to you in time, I'm afraid I don't have any rush-delivery owls to rent out like you do. Can't wait to see you.   
Love,   
Alfred 

"So, have you known Alfred for a long time?" asked Hermione.   
"Since we were nine. He's Muggle-born, you see, and in America the births don't get recorded, so all the Muggle-borns have to be found by hand. We've developed a very efficient way of finding them; we're able to find an estimated 98% in time to start learning magic right along with the pure-blood children. And most of them are found by witch or wizard classmates, who attend Elementary School with Muggles. Almost always the wizard befriends the Muggle-born, who relates the symptoms. When they think it's likely the child is a wizard, they invite the child over and do a final check. I originally found Alfred when he tranferred into my school."   
Just then Fleur, who had spent the entire journey clutching the armrests very hard, her face screwed up, started to say, "Elf, if you can drive any more calmly-"   
"Dobby is driving as well as he can!" Dobby replied from the front. "Dobby is very sorry."   
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Tecmessa suddenly got out of her seat. How she managed to remain standing without being thrown to the back of the bus noone knew, but she made her way over to Fleur and handed her a bottle. "This is for motion sickness. I thought I might make some, just in case."   
Fleur gulped it down without a second's hesitation. "Thank you," she murmered. She looked a lot better. "You're pretty good."   
"You accepted it from her?" Pansy looked shocked. "Don't you know what she *is*?"   
"A very good potion-maker?"   
Pansy pulled herself out of her chair far enough to yank on Tecmessa's sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark on her arm. "A Death Eater!"   
"Not willingly." shot back Harry.   
"That's right," said Tecmessa, but she said it in a pleading manner, and collasped back into her chair looking like she was going to cry.   
"Oh, and what do you know about it?" demanded Pansy.   
"Miss Parkinson, that will do," said Dumbledore warningly, and Pansy collasped back into her chair, fuming.   
Several minutes later, they took a sharp turn off the highway, and Dobby muttered, "Dobby must figure out-ah, Dobby has got it!" BANG! They were on a deserted road.   
The bus took several turns, and they were on another highway, and they were heading downhill into some sort of tunnel.   
"The Chunnel." said Ernie. "We learned about it in Muggle Studies just last week. It's a tunnel that goes under the Channel. One of thier most amazing accomplishments."   
They pulled out of the Chunnel into France. Fleur twisted herself around in her seat to gaze eagerly out the window at her home country.   
Dumbledore checked his watch. "Right on schedule. Pull over, Dobby, she should be here any moment."   
Dobby did so, and seconds later, there was a small _pop_, and a blond witch in white robes Apparated into the bus.   
"I take you ze rest of ze way," she explained. 

Hours later... 

"We're nearly zere," announced the witch, and the thirteen Hogwarts students twisted around in thier seats. The witch had led them along a lot of twists and turns, and it was quite impossible to tell where in France they were.   
Through the rapidly falling dusk, they could just make out a large dark shape. It became still bigger and came into focus. Beauxbatons was nearly twice as big as Hogwarts, with wide sweeping grounds. They went through a pair of wide gates, and came to a stop in front of a pair of door that looked like they were made of gold. They were currently open, and in front of them were assembled the students. Madame Maxime was easy to spot behind them.   
The witch in white robes stepped out first. Dumbledore got up and moved to the door. "Harry, Miss Delacour." Harry and Fleur moved to his side. The others lined up behind them. Outside, the sea of blue robes parted for Madame Maxime.   
"'Ogwarts, Madame," announced the white-robed witch.   
"Merci, Baud," replied Madame Maxime, and she stood there as the bus emptied of all its passengers(except Dobby). "Dumbly-dorr. Welcome to Beauxbatons. And Madamoiselle Delacour, Meester Potter."   
Harry could clearly hear the crowd in front of the door murmer, "_Potter? 'Arry Potter?_"   
"Bless you, Madame Maxime," said Fleur, removing her hat for her former Headmistress.   
"Is Professor Bobwhite here yet?" asked Dumbledore.   
Before she could answer, the sound of pheonix song filled the air, and everyone craned thier necks, looking for its source. Then they saw it:a silver airplane carried by three pheonixes, one at the nose and one at each wing.   
"I do believe zat is 'im now," replied Madame Maxime.   
The airplane placed out landing wheels and settled itself onto the ground. A small square door opened near the front, and two men climbed out. The first spoke, "New York State, Madame,"   
The second man was clearly older then the first. He looked middle-aged, with grey hair, but no beard. He was wearing dark purple robes.   
Madame Maxime went over to greet him. "Professor Bobwhite. Welcome."   
"Thank You." He took in both her and Dumbledore, and looked overwhelmed.   
Behind him a boy in a spring green cloak and robes jumped down from the plane. He reminded Harry of Bill Weasley. Tall, with dark brown hair in a ponytail. He also had a beard. He turned and helped a short blond girl in similar robes out, with the aid, Harry saw, of a second boy, who had light brown hair and a rather cheeky expression, who then climbed out along with a girl who looked Hispanic.   
"Alfred!" Hannah ran over, and she and the boy with the ponytail embraced.   
"Hi Hannah! How are you doing?" he asked in what was clearly an American accent, much as Hannah herself had sounded when she had first come to Hogwarts. His ponytail and beard looked rather odd next to Hannah's pink face and severe bun, and when she replied, her accent, which had never quite matched that of her classmates, sounded very English indeed.   
"Great! Who are these people you wanted me to meet?"   
"Okay, this is Max Greene, my roommate." He gestured to the second boy, who now had his arms around the second girl. "That's his girlfriend, Francisca Martinez, and this," he gestured to the blond girl, "is Sappho Linnett, her new roommate. She's also the only Junior amoung us." Meanwhile, the other students, all twelve of whom had now exited the plane, were staring up at Beauxbatons with unabashed amazement.   
"You know this girl already, Fadton?" asked Professor Bobwhite.   
"Known her since Muggle school. So, where are Ernie and Justin?"   
"Over here." Hannah led him over to the other Hogwarts students. "Ernie MacMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Anne Perks, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Ron-"   
"Wait! Hold the phone!" Alfred cut her off. "Did you say _Harry Potter_?"   
"Uh, yeah-" started Hannah. The other American students hurried over, talking amoung themselves.   
"So," Alfred turned to Harry. "You're the one who gave You-Know-Who the bust twice?"   
Harry merely nodded. It was slightly difficult to keep up with what Alfred was saying.   
"He's also Seeker for his House Quidditch team," Hannah was telling Sappho.   
"Wonderful!" she knocked Alfred aside and also shook Harry's hand. "So am I. For the school team."   
"Just about the only reason she's here," commented one boy with overgrown blond hair.   
"Oh shut up," snapped Sappho.   
"You shut up, Junior," he shot back.   
"What's a Junior?" asked Lavender.   
"A Sixth-year," replied Hannah. "Seventh-years are Seniors, Fifth-years are Sophmores, Fourth-years are Freshmen. I don't think they have names below that."   
"And that," added Max at the blond boy, "is Romulus Metlik. Snobbish, pure-blood and a little too proud of it, Death Eater claiming to have been under Imperius curse-the usual."   
"What happened to Francisca's first roommate?" Justin asked as they headed inside.   
"Same thing that happened to Sappho's roommate." answered Francisca. "Mysteriously dissapeared last year. You-Know-Who suspected. So they put us together. Oh wow..."   
This last sentiment seemed shared by the other American students. They were now in the Entrance Hall, which was magnificent enough to impress even the Hogwarts students.   
Fleur seemed rather amused by this. "Wait until you see the Dining Chamber." she told them.   
"'Cuse me," said one of the Beauxbatons students, a handsome blond blue-eyed boy. He appeared to be talking mainly to Lavender. "Ees zat 'Arry Potter?"   
"Why yes," replied Lavender, smiling sweetly.   
"Ees 'e your friend?" asked Paul.   
"Well, we're in the same House."   
"And what ees your name, pretty?"   
Lavender giggled. "Lavender Brown. And yours?"   
"Paul Gautier."   
"Gautier!" Suddenly several young-looking Beauxbatons girls ran up, and began asking something in French. Then one of them said, "'Arry Potter," and Harry attempted to hide himself behind Ron and Hermione.   
It was to no avail. One of the girls spotted him and ran over, the others following. "Meester Potter! Autograph?"   
"Yes, yes!" suggest another. "Sign my-"   
Harry was moving towards the Dining Chamber as fast as he could, getting seperated from the others in the process. This helped him little, as his black robes and hat stood out all too clearly amoung the sea of blue. In no time he was dodging more students, even as he moved into the Dining Chamber, barely noticing it was the most magnificent room yet. There it seemed the Beauxbatons students lost interest, and Harry rejoined Dumbledore and Fleur as they, along with Professor Bobwhite, followed Madame Maxime across the Dining Chamber.   
Harry now noticed it contained two round tables made of some sort of crystalline material, one much smaller then the other. Behind the large table stood a chorus of wood-nymphs Fleur had talked about. They reached the smaller table, where the teachers were seated. There were five seats free, one much bigger then the others. Madame Maxime took this seat. Professor Bobwhite sat to her left, and Dumbledore to her right. Harry sat down next to Dumbledore, and Fleur took the seat on his other side. The Hogwarts and New York State students settled down together with the rest of the students at the large table.   
Most of the students now removed thier cloaks. Fleur followed suit. "I've forgotten how warm it is here. It's always so cold in England."   
Madame Maxime rose, and the students, the teachers, and Fleur all jumped to thier feet. Dumbledore quickly got up, and the Hogwarts students followed his lead. The Americans looked about nervously before also standing up.   
"Good evening, everyone. I 'ope you will all enjoy your stay at Beauxbatons. Ze Tournament will open after ze feast, wheech will begin now."   
She sat down. Everyone else followed. Many dishes appeared in the center of the table. As Harry watched, several of them flew towards various people. He turned towards Fleur as one of the dishes reached her.   
"Focus on the dish you want, then tap the table." she whispered. "When you're done with the dish, tap the table again to send it back." 

At the student table... 

At the student table, the Beauxbatons students were quickly showing the foreign students how to summon food. Hermione of course quickly mastered how to do it. Ron was next with food. Lavender also got food but didn't seem very interested in it. Within a few minutes, so did everyone except Tecmessa. Then Max and Sappho started a game to see who could send the dishes back and forth the fastest, sampling all three of American, English, and French dishes while they were at it. Then Francisca joined in(but did not sample any dishes). Then so did Alfred and Hannah. After her first Justin joined in, then Ernie, then Sally-Anne, and then everyone from the two schools was merrily sending dishes back and forth-except Hermione, who watched while scowling with dissaproval and trying to stop Ron, causing them to get into an arguement, and Tecmessa, who was still struggling to get a dish to come to her.   
Finally a dark-haired girl leaned over and tapped the table for her. The dish that flew to Tecmessa was French, but Tecmessa was so hungry she dug in anyway.   
"Fanks," she murmered after a moment or two.   
"Don't mention eet, Meess-"   
Tecmessa hesitated. What would the girl say? Would she find an excuse to stop talking, and avoid her from then on? Maybe she wouldn't recognize the name. Yes, Tecmessa concluded, she was too insignificent to be known by a random French witch. "Nott. Tecmessa Nott."   
"Madeline Claudel. Pleased to meet you."   
"You too." Tecmessa continued eating, relieved she had not been recognized, or so she thought...   
Finally the dishes cleared, and Madame Maxime stood up again. So did everyone else.   
"Before ze Triwizard Tournament officially opens, we must pay respects to zose champion 'oo, sadly, are no longair wiz us. A moment of silence, please, for Cedric Diggory, of 'Ogwarts, and Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang."   
The three Hufflepuffs lowered their heads. So did Hermione. She felt Ron place a comforting hand on her shoulder, and was more greatful for it then she could say.   
"And now, to introduce ze other judges. Formair Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour." There was applause. Several of the older boys seemed to take a special interest. "Formair 'Ogwarts champion and winner of ze last Tournament of, 'Arry Potter." The Hogwarts students clapped much louder then anyone else, and the applause was loud enough to make Harry turn pink. "'Ead of ze Deparment of Intairnational Magical Relations at ze Ministry of Magic, Jean Delacroix. And 'ead of ze Deparment of Magical Games and Sports, Claude Hugot." Hugot got more clapping then Delacroix did.   
"Eet ees time 'o bring in ze Goblet. Madame?"   
Madame Baud had exited during the dinner, and now returned carrying the casket. Madame Maxime took the casket in one hand and opened it, and pulled the Goblet out with the other hand. It was filled with flames.   
"Ze Goblet of Fire. With eet, ze Triwizard Tournament ees officially open. Anyone wishing to compete must write zier name and school on a piece of parchment and place eet in ze Goblet within ze next twenty-four 'ours. Tommorrow night ze Goblet will choose ze champions and return zier names."   
"Ze Goblet will be placed in ze Entrance Hall. Zere will be an Age Line around ze Goblet to prevent underage students from entering, and an Authenication Charm 'as been placed on ze Goblet, so you can submit noone's name but your own."   
"They really should have thought of that last time," Harry muttered to himself.   
As he left the Dining Chamber, Harry noticed several Beauxbatons students staring at him, but they must have been too tired to chase him. At the door, Fleur took leave of them, heading for the edge of the grounds to Apparate back. Both the plane and the bus had been moved, and slowly the two adults and 25 students made thier way across the dark grounds to where they were parked side by side.   
Dobby was gone, Harry noted, when they entered the Bus. He had likely returned to Hogwarts.   
On the second floor stood eight curtained four-posters, each with a tiny table next to it. "The girls sleep down here," Dumbledore explained. He started up towards the top floor, the boys following.   
Tecmessa yawned loudly. She stepped over to a four-poster with a black chest in front of it and fell through the curtains, then pulled herself out of sight. Seconds later, her robes fell back out of the curtains. But either Tecmessa slept naked or she was simply too tired to find her nightgown, because there was no more movement from her bed. Lisa followed suit.   
Sally-Anne, on the other hand, didn't seem tired at all. "Hey, Hannah! Are you sure Alfred's just a friend?"   
"Yes." said Hannah very firmly. She had already found her four-poster, and was rummaging through the suitcases she carried her stuff in.   
"So you're not in love and seriously in denial about it?"   
"We're not," said Hannah. She pulled out her nightgown and pulled herself through the curtains.   
Sally-Anne did not let off. She paused for several seconds before asking, "And you're sure about that too?"   
Hannah, now in her nightgown, pushed the curtains aside and tossed her robes down. "Yes, I am very sure. Now be quiet, I want to write." She grabbed her diary and quill and dissapeared behind the curtain again. There was the sound of pages flipping, then a quill scratching.   
Hermione found her trunk and was just pulling out her nightgown with Sally-Anne started again.   
"What about you, Hermione? What's with Ron's hand on your shoulder?"   
Hermione ignored her and slipped behind her curtains.   
Outside, she heard Sally-Anne say something to Lavender. She changed by the light of her wand, shoved her robes out of the curtain, pulled herself under the covers, and feel asleep instantly. 

_The Fat Lady eyed them suspiciously. "She's a Ravenclaw."   
"She's with me," he insisted. "Water Lily."   
The Fat Lady didn't move. "You aren't going to be having sex in here?" Well, he had to admit, this was a prime opportunity to do so, since everyone else was gone for the holidays, even Ron and Ginny.   
Well, it wasn't as if he had to mention that. "Water Lily." he repeated firmly, and the Fat Lady sighed and swung open. "I'm changing the password tommorrow. Can't have a non-Gryffindor knowing it."   
They stepped into the Gryffindor common room, and sat down on the couch by the fire.   
"So," he asked, "what was with that owl you got this morning?"   
"The owl..." she paused. "It was from the Holyhead Harpies. I've been accepted as a reserve."   
"That's wonderful!" but there was pensive look on her face. "What's wrong?"   
"Well...I don't know what I'll tell my parents. They don't want me to be a Seeker."   
"They don't?!" In the ten months, now, they had been together, she had never mentioned that.   
"They've never said it outright, but they've hinted so much, ever since I first made the team in my second year. I think my becoming a Prefect placated them somewhat, but not entirely. I was never able to tell them about Cedric, I even made up a story about an unsucessful relationship with another Prefect to explain why I was so upset after he died. I've been terrified it'll leak to them."   
"They don't mind you dating me."   
"Well, that's because their delight at my dating a celebrity outweighs thier horror at my dating another Seeker. But now, they might think you're pushing me into a career as Seeker. And then if they found out we were having sex, which they probably will somehow, sooner or later-"   
"It's your life." He cut in. "Not theirs."   
"I know. But it's one thing to know that. It's another to tell them. They call you rebellious, they call you ungrateful-I mean, your parents are dead, and you never cared about those relatives of yours, you can't know what it's like."   
"Well..."   
"Oh listen to me, going on." Cho shook her head and smiled.   
"It's okay. I don't mind. And I do think it's wonderful you're acheiving your dream. Who says you'll never play for England?"   
"The fact that you probably will. Not that I'm not going to beat your this year." she added teasingly.   
"Oh I'm not so sure about that," he replied in the same teasing tone.   
"But I'm faster," she got up and began running.   
"No I am," he was after her. Round and round the room they ran, laughing, until he tripped and bumped into her, and they both tumbled down onto the floor." She was still laughing. "Did anyone ever tell you what a great cure you are for depression?"_

Harry awoke, and was filled with great sadness. He tried, as he often had since she had died, to release the tears that welled up behind his eyes, but they refused to come, as they always did, blocked out by the surge of hatred towards Voldemort that always came when the tears were on the verge of escaping his eyes.   
Voldemort had called to him again. He had woken up in the middle of the night to hear his voice in his mind, much stronger then it had been the previous time. How he had managed to ward him off without crying out and alerting everyone, including Dumbledore, he wasn't sure.   
He pushed aside the curtains. Dumbledore's bed was empty, and he was gone. There was no movement from Ron's or Ernie's beds. Terry Boot and Justin were up and playing a game of chess in their bathrobes, and Harry noticed several of the pieces had been gagged to avoid waking everyone else. They both looked up as Harry climbed out of bed.   
He pushed aside the curtains added to the Knight Bus. It was very early in the day.   
Harry was just pulling on his own bathrobe when the bus shuddered and they heard a loud _whoosh_. He looked at Justin and Terry.   
Terry shrugged. "We've been hearing those whooshes for nearly an hour. Probably part of the terrian."   
"I'm going to make sure," Harry replied. He started down the stairs, hearing thumps on them as the other two boys followed.   
They exited the Knight Bus, and it was misty on the ground. Through the fog, Harry saw an unmistakable gold glimmer. Then a spring green blur whooshed past, and seconds later, Sappho, holding the snitch, flew over, and landed. She was wearing spring-green Quidditch robes, and looked like she'd been out awhile. "Morning." she said cheerfully.   
They all gaped at her. "You're out early." Justin finally managed.   
"So are you."   
"We heard you wooshing," explained Harry, "and came to investigate." He noticed her broom was a Firebolt.   
"Well, I gotta practice more, because I can't practice with the team as often. Professor Bobwhite has arranged for me to Portkey back to America weekly, and then for the games."   
"You're continuing to play for your team?" asked Terry.   
"No Drake deserts his or her team. I suppose you cancelled all your games."   
"No, we found replacements," answered Harry.   
"That's a nice broom," commented Terry.   
"Thanks. Mom and dad insisted when I made the team as a Sophmore that I have the best broom they could get. They were so proud I'd made it so early."   
"Early?" demanded the three boys at once.   
"First-year is early." said Harry. "Fifth-year is late."   
"Best time to start is second-year." added Terry. "That's when I started anyway."   
Sappho smiled and shook her head. "Maybe it can be that way at Hogwarts, but at New York State and at all the schools I've played, the team's made up of Juniors and Seniors and the occasional Sophmore. Though New York State's a lot looser in this regard then most schools. But even so, I became famous throughout the school when I made it. Got crowned Sophmore Homecoming Princess-"   
"Crowned Sophmore what Princess?" repeated Justin.   
"Homecoming. The first Home Game of the year. In thoery its supposed to be the first Quodpot game of year, but the Quodpot season for the East Coast is _always_ being cancelled. It's a time to boost school spirit. There are usually weird displays from various groups shown before the game, and after the game they crown the members of the Homecoming Court, which consists of Princesses elected from the first, third, and fifth-years, Princes elected from the second, fourth, and sixth-years, and a King and Queen from amoung the Seniors. Francisca's up for Homecoming Queen this year. Then there's a ball in the evening."   
She took a look at thier dazed faces as they tried to take all this in, and chuckled, "Well, the Triwizard Tournament's supposed to be about cultural exchange, right?"   
"Right," said Terry, "though for one thing, details could be exchanged by speaking slower..." 

Later in the morning...   
Madeline Claudel entered the Hall just in time to see the New York State students exit into the Dining Chamber. "_Ils y ont mis leur noms?"_ she asked one of the students there.   
_"Oui."_ she replied. "_Tu y mets ton nom_?"   
Madeline nodded. She pulled out a piece of parchment labelled _Madeline Claudel-Beauxbatons_. Then she stepped over the Age Line and dropped the piece of parchment into the Goblet as the other students in the hall applauded, watching as it let off sparks, then dissapeared amoung the blue-white flames.   
Madeline had known she would be trying for the championship from the second she heard Beauxbatons had been selected to host the Tournament. If there was one thing she loved, it was adventure and excitement. And intrigue. She loved intrigue too. She knew the testimony of the Death Eater Trials by heart, and had been nothing short of delighted when she discovered herself to be talking to Tecmessa Nott. She had sympathized with the girl when reading her testimony and that of Snape. Now all she wanted to do was befriend Tecmessa Nott. That and get Harry Potter's autograph, and of course compete in the Tournament. Maybe even win it.   
So she joined the other students milling about to wait for the Hogwarts students to arrive. _"Quelqu'un d'autre a y mis?"_ she asked one of them.   
_"Paul Gautier se a reveille de bonne heure. Je crois que il y a mis son nom avant quelqu'un d'autre a pu."   
"Paul Gautier?_" She definitly could not see Paul Gautier as Beauxbatons champion. He was the heartthrob of many of her female classmates, but not Madeline, and that, as far as she was concerned, was all he was good for, in other words, he was good for nothing.   
"_Pourquoi la heure?_" added one of the boys. "_Pourquoi il n'a pas se etale?"   
"Peut-etre il voulent seul l'attention d'une fille de l'Hogwarts."_ suggested a third boy. _"Il a flirte avec une fille. Elle va etre du terrain nouveau pour lui."   
"Pas de personne _d'Angleterre_ veut obtenir Paul!"_ declared one girl defiantly.   
"_Ils ont arrive!"_ yelled another girl. Professor Dumbledore had just entered with his students. The other students watched as they lined up and dropped thier names into the Goblet one by one, except Harry Potter, who stood with Dumbledore, watching.   
Nott was last to put her name in. Madeline caught up with her as the group entered the Dining Chamber. "Good morning."   
"Morning."   
"Sit with me?"   
"Okay." She sounded very pleasantly surprised. Already Madeline had noticed she seemed to bear the status of outcast in her group. Even better for Madeline, since it meant she could make a difference in the girl's life. 

That evening... 

The day had gone by awfully slowly. Fleur had arrived early in the afternoon, and, having learned her French had turned rusty, spent almost all the time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Late in the afternoon she had excused herself, then returned half-an-hour later with three bottles of French butterbeer, which, she warned, was much stronger then English butterbeer.   
They drank them while alone on the first floor of the Knight Bus, offering Dobby, who had come back, a sip, which he hastily declined. Feeling utterly relaxed, they slouched in thier seats and talked about anything that came into thier slight mussed minds.   
"Did I tell you about the time I broke Dudley's radio?" Harry was saying as evening fell outside.   
"No," said Ron, "Do tell us."   
"I was seven years old. Was Dudley's eighth birthday, and I made the mistake of catching a cold...can't have a boy with a cold on Duddykin's birthday, oh no...by breakfast I had a lump on my head, courtesy of Aunt Petunia...I was a little angry...Dudley threw a tantrum, because his new radio wasn't quite big enough...he hit me...I got angrier...I wished his radio would break...I really wished the radio would break...and you know what happens when *that* happens..."   
"Oopsie," giggled Hermione. She had previously related to them about the time she had drained the strength of the school bully.   
"The radio just shriveled up and began smoking something awful...I was black and blue by the time the day ended...spent several weeks in the cupboard...Dudley had a new radio by the time I was out...but the look on his face..."   
"Ze end!" said Fleur brightly, and they all laughed.   
Hermione laughed so hard, she fell down in her seat. Her head landed next to Ron's, who was lying down over two seats. Suddenly he decided to tell her how he felt. "Hermione, I-"   
"Hello" said Dumbledore's voice. All four of them hastily pulled themselves up and looked at the entrance, where he was standing, looking amused.   
He pointed his wand at them. "_Sobriate_. The mussiness vanished from thier minds. "Come along, up to the feast."   
Off they went, joined by Professor Bobwhite and several of the New York State students. Harry spotted the three Hufflepuffs with Hannah's friend and his three companions.   
"Our students are getting along very well," commented Professor Bobwhite. He was obviously still made very nervous by Dumbledore. "I saw another one of them with Metlik. There were two with him, but they told one of them-the big girl-to go away."   
Meanwhile Hermione asked Ron, "What were you going to say back there?"   
"Nothing important." he replied. Or at least, nothing he was about to say when he was sober in front of Dumbledore, Fleur, and a bunch of Americans.   
The Goblet had already been moved from the Entrance Hall. They saw Tecmessa with a dark-haired Beauxbatons girl hanging near the entrance to the Dining Chamber. They were halfway across the hall when they heard giggling, and Lavender appeared with Paul Gautier. They passed into the Dining Chamber together. As they passed Tecmessa and the dark-haired girl, the girl leaned over and whispered something, and Tecmessa nodded her agreement. From thier expressions, it was not complimentary.   
"I really hope you get it, Ron," Harry said as they parted ways within the Dining Chamber, and Fleur voiced her agreement. Ron turned pink, then joined Hermione and the three Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs and thier companions came in a few minutes later and sat nearby with the other American students. Tecmessa and the dark-haired girl had followed them in, but sat in another part of the table. Pansy Parkinson was already sitting with Romulus Metlik near the far wall. Likewise Lavender followed Gautier into a seat. Millicent Bulstrode wandered in and sat down next to an annoyed Pansy.   
The Goblet of Fire now stood in the center of the staff table. The dishes appeared around it, and Harry found it difficult to focus on a dish enough to summon it. Fleur, he noted, was having the same problem, so were several of the teachers, and Professor Bobwhite was having so much trouble Mounsier Hugot finally had to summon a dish for him.   
The dishes dissapeared. Madam Maxime tapped the table one final time, and the Goblet flew into her hand. She handed it to Harry, and they both stood up. Silence swept the hall.   
"Ze Goblet will return ze names at any moment. When eet does, ze Champions will proceed into ze next room." She pointed to a door, behind the wood-nymph choir, which had stopped singing.   
The lights lowered, until the Goblet was the brightest thing in the hall. Harry closed his eyes against the brightness. Then the Goblet became almost too hot to hold, he opened his eyes, and stared into the flames-a piece of parchment shot out, his eyes followed its journey into Madame Maxime's hand.   
"Ze Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," she announced, "will be Paul Gautier."   
The reactions were very mixed. A large portion of the hall cheered, but Harry could hear just as many people, including Tecmessa and her companion, booing, and another girl was crying. Paul drew himself up and paraded through the door.   
He had barely gone when once again the Goblet went unbearably hot beneath Harry's fingers, and the flames turned red again. _Don't let go don't let go don't-_ Madame Maxime caught another piece of parchment.   
"Ze Champion of New York State Wizarding School will be Alfred Fadton."   
"That Mudblood?" demanded Romulus Metlik, but he was drowned out by Hannah, Max Greene, Francisa Martinez, Sappho Linnett, Ernie, and Justin, who had all burst into wild cheering. Max clouted Alfred on the back so hard he winded him, and Alfred smiled broadly as he walked up to the staff table and into the next room.   
The Hogwarts champion next...when the Goblet turned again Harry didn't even noticing how hot it was. He tried to see what was written on the piece of parchment as it flew, to no avail, he put down the Goblet, to clap if it was Ron or-   
"Ze Champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be 'Ermione Grangair."   
_"Her?!"_ shrieked Pansy Parkinson, but noone cared. Harry was clapping as hard as he could, he could hear Fleur cheering behind him and Ron congratulating the very flabbergasted Hermione, and Lavender let out a whoop from across the student table. Hermione was too stunned to move, until Ron and Sally-Anne finally hollered, _"Go!"_ and shoved her up from either side, causing her hat to fall off. With it forgotten, she staggered across the chamber and through the door. Harry had never seen her so delighted.   
"We'll wait," said Madame Maxime, "and see if zere are any extras." The Chamber rippled with laughter, and Harry good-naturedly picked the Goblet up again.   
Several minutes passed, and then she said. "Well, zere don't seem to be any more. We are done."   
Everyone got up, talking about the Goblet's choices. Harry stood there, still holding the Goblet, as Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Professor Bobwhite, and Mounsiers Delacroix and Hugot passed him on thier way to the chamber. He wanted to wait until the Goblet went out.   
Fleur stood up. She walked over to Harry. "We have to go," she reminded him, placing her owns hands apon the Goblet. They meet his.   
And then they felt the spark, even as the Goblet between them went out, the shiver of a slowly growing attraction... 

* * *

To Be Continued... 

* * *

Translations: 

_Ils y ont mis leur noms?_-Did they put their names in?   
_Tu y mets ton nom_?-Are you putting your name in?   
Quelqu'un d'autre a y mis?-Anyone else put their name in?   
_Paul Gautier se a reveille de bonne heure. Je crois que il y a mis son nom avant quelqu'un d'autre a pu._-Paul Gautier got up early. I think he put his name in before anyone else could.   
_Pourquoi la heure? Pourquoi il n'a pas se etale?_-Why early? Why didn't he show off?   
_Peut-etre il voulent seul l'attention d'une fille de l'Hogwarts. Il a flirte avec unefille . Elle va etre du terrain nouveau pour lui._-Perhaps he only wants the attention of a Hogwarts girl. He was flirting with one girl. She'll be new ground for him.   
_Pas de personne d'Angleterre veut obtenir Paul!__-Noone from England can get Paul!   
__Ils ont arrive!_-They've arrived! 


	6. Wands and Other Things

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 6:Wands and Other Things

The following Monday owls arrived with lessons for everyone. Monday morning after breakfast found four Gryffindors practicing Packaged Charms, two Hufflepuffs trying to control Seeing-mist, two Ravenclaws going over instructions for handling American Fire-crabs, Ernie MacMillian and Lisa Turpin reading about the Muggle Soviet Union, and three Slytherins reading and taking notes about something to do with Dark Magic. Whatever it was, it was disturbing Pansy Parkinson a lot for some reason. 

The first week at Beauxbatons passed in this fashion. Harry began eating at the student table. Hermione even continued getting _The Daily Prophet_, though she now paid twice the fee. Monday evening she headed off to the Beauxbatons library, which she quickly made herself at home in. She might have been researching for the first taks, though she had not been told what it was. Harry didn't know what it was either;they'd kept it concealed from him and Fleur in case they revealed it to thier school's champion. 

Fleur...it had taken Harry completely by surprise, that single moment in the Dining Chamber when the spark between them had jumped up and made itself known. They hadn't done anything about it, but Harry had found himself unable to concentrate in the short meeting where Hermione and the other two were told, at least according to Hermione, very little anyway. 

He did not intend to act on the attraction in any way. He had made the vow at Cho Chang's funeral for a reason, and he didn't think he could forgive himself if Fleur died because of him. 

Harry spent most of his time in the Bus. This was partly due to the fact that whenever he entered Beauxbatons he found himself followed, much as he had seen how Krum had been, by groups of giggling girls. Not all of his fans were giggly, though. Morgana's new found friend, Madeline Claudel, had come up to him Tuesday at lunch and asked very politely if she could have his autograph, only her voice betraying her excitement. He'd signed a spare piece of parchment for her, which he had afterward wondered was a mistake, for it certainly seemed to encourage the others. 

But then, by the end of the week, Harry, like everyone else, was very aware that while Madeline Claudel might shoot him an admiring gaze or two, she wasn't about to get giggly, because she was currently in opposition to a very large group of gigglers:Paul Gautier's fan club. Unlike many of her peers, she had never thought much about him, and let everyone know her anger that he had been choosen as Champion, as opposed to her. And there were plently of students, who to a lesser extent, shared this view. But there were just as many who worshiped the ground he walked on. 

Amusingly, Harry never saw Paul outside the company of Lavender. She received many death glares from other students, but knowing Lavender, she was probably just enjoying it. 

Alfred Fadton, too, had various fans, though not nearly as many as either Harry or Paul. He seemed grateful for that. Harry never saw him alone either. Usually either Hannah or Max was with him. 

Saturday came, and with it a new worry. In the morning, Hannah cajoled the Hogwarts students into seeing Max, Francisca, and Sappho off to thier Homecoming. They left at noon for an arrival time of 7:00 A.M. in the States. Watching as they dissapeared in the whirl of a Portkey reminded Harry that New York State was not the only school having thier first Quidditch game of the year. This was the day Gryffindor played Hufflepuff, and since French time was an hour ahead of England, even as he stood there, Parvati, Ginny, and the others were heading into the changing rooms. In a few minutes they would mount thier brooms, and Madam Hooch would blow her whistle... 

Unable to concentrate on work, Harry paced the school lawns, snapping at the Beauxbatons students who came up to him. Parvati had promised to send him, by rush-delivery owl, an account of each game. 

Finally, at dinner, a single owl soared into the hall and landed in front of Harry, carrying a large piece of parchment. Within seconds he announced, "We won, but very narrowly." 

"Knatter!" stated Terry Boot. "Fourth-year and she took over, after Cedric Diggory had bit the dust. She's worse then Oliver Wood-no offense-and Marcus Flint combined. I used to think *they* were maniacs, but Elizabeth Knatter, she's probably got little bits of Boomstick running through her veins, she's so obsessed." 

"And we'll have to play her again," mused Harry, "if we beat Ravenclaw and she beats Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I don't think we could beat her twice in one year." 

Max, Francisca, and Sappho returned very early the following morning, reporting victory for both the team and for Francisca. The following Wensday afternoon Harry, Ron, Lavender, Terry, Lisa, and Sally-Anne were chasing the Seeing-mist, which had somehow gotten frightened, round and round the bus, treading on Hermione's Arithmancy calculations, bumping into the large box the Hufflepuffs were trying to turn into a blanket, and(perhaps delibrately) knocking thier History of Magic readings out the Slytherin's hands when a familar voice said, "I see a very trampled bus in the mist." causing everyone to jump. 

"Fleur? How you'd get here?" 

"Apparated in an hour ago. Today's Wand Weighing and photos. Came here to fetch you, Hermione, and Fadton." 

Hermione did not like being interrupted from her Arithmancy, but got up and followed them, as did Alfred. Up to the school, where Harry was very glad the students were all in classes. "In here." Paul Gautier, the other five judges, a cameraman, several reporters, and a very old-looking woman whom Harry guessed was the wand expert were already there. As soon as the four of them had sat down, Madam Maxime spoke. "Zis is Madam Binard. She will be checking your wands." 

Madame Binard was at least as old as Mr. Ollivander, and she greatly reminded Harry of him. He briefly wondered if wandmaking tended to shape one's personality into people like Mr. Ollivander and Madame Binard. Fleur had told him once Wandmaking was an elective class at Beauxbatons, and making a wand gave one a very weird feeling afterwards. She had taken it(making both her own and Gabrielle's wands), and the class was held only once every two weeks, because any more often, "And things happen to the students. They nearly cancelled the class at one point, people got afraid of it and stopped taking it." 

"Mounsier Gautier." Paul Gautier walked up to her with the usual sweep in his step. She spoke in French. 

"She made his wand," Fleur translated. "It's twelve and a half inches, poplar, unicorn tail-hair core, can be bent in a pinch." Madame Binard caused a length of ribbon to fly from the wand and twist into several shapes before handing it back to Paul. "_Tres bien_. Meess Grangair?" 

"An Ollivander wand?" she asked, when Hermione had nervously walked forward and handed her wand to her. Hermione nodded. "Not zat bad a wand-maker, but zen, of course...seven inches, maple, pheonix feather, quite whippy." She looked at it up and down for quite some time. "_Rosamutere!_" she turned a chair pink. "_Inverte!_" she turned it back. "It's fine. Meester Fadton?" 

She gave what was unmistakably a smirk as she picked up Alfred Fadton's wand. "Zis one was created by Meester Aldera, I believe?" 

"That is was." 

"I suppose he ran first ze core, zen the wood past you, and made ze wand while you watched." From the way she spoke, she didn't think this was a very good way to make a wand. "Ten inches, oak, dragon heartstring-American dragon, I think. Slightly springy. Did he zell you any fancy zales?" 

"Tales?" Alfred repeated in slight confusion. "Not about my wand. He told Hannah about hers." Harry wondered if Alfred noticed that at the mention of Hannah several of the reporters began writing excitedly. "He claims he fell the pine tree himself, and that he rescued the unicorn when it got caught in a landslide, so it let him have it's tail hairs, and hers only made a nine-inch wand because it had been caught in a rock and he had to cut the end off. I didn't believe him." 

"Very good for you. _Crepitus!_" There was the sound of a loud clash, leaving everyone's ears ringing. "Working perfectly well." she said in unconcealed amazement. 

"Photos!" yelled the cameraman, and all five of them were instantly mobbed by reporters. 

The following day... 

The following day, an article appeared in _The Daily Prophet_. The first thing Hermione, Ron, and Harry noticed as they read over breakfast was it wasn't nearly as bad as Rita Skeeter's article. Once thing in thier advantage was that the reporter who had replaced Rita Skeeter either hated her or just thought it made a good story to defame her. Or perhaps it was in thier disadvantage: 

_Sadly, the scars that the infamous Rita Skeeter inflicted apon Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are still very apparent. Both of them were very fearful while your esteemed reporter attempted to interview them. Ms. Granger went hysterical when reminded of the slanderous lies of her love life._

"I did not go hysterical." grumbled Hermione. "Oh my, Hannah's not going to like this..." 

She had read further down the paper, where it became apparent that being forced to abandon the love story between Harry and Hermione, the reporter had found another to replace it: 

_Even more intriguing is the fact that Alfred Fadton, the unusually handsome champion of New York State Wizarding School, the only school new to the Tournament, has found love amoung the Hogwarts students. According to one of his classmates, a beautiful girl by the name of Francisca Martinez, he had barely stepped onto Beauxbatons grounds when he was in the embrace of the pretty Miss Hannah Abbott, who is herself American, and attends Hogwarts on family tradition alone. One must wonder where Miss Abbott's loyalties truely lie._

When confronted with this article, Francisca admitted she had told a reporter of the story, and about Hannah, but insisted, "I in no way hinted that they were dating, or that Hannah wasn't loyal to Hogwarts. They twisted my words around. I didn't think there was harm in answering a few questions..." 

"Well now you do," Hermione told her. She was also cross that the new reporter obviously had no more scruples then Rita Skeeter had about fake quotes: 

_"Sometimes I do think, yes, my parents feel distant, because they're Muggles. Afraid of me, almost. I really don't like that."_

But none of them noticed, until someone pointed it out later, that the article did not mention anything about Paul Gautier and Lavender. In fact, it didn't say much about Paul at all. 

"That makes sense," Hermione commented. "He was the one amoung us the most eager to speak. I think he was telling the truth, and if he was, I must say, it's raised my opinion of him." 

Indeed, Paul had made comments. He now reminded Harry a lot of Cedric Diggory. Maybe annoyingly handsome, and tending to get attention, but still a good person. True, he wasn't humble at all, but the similarities stood. 

But he was just as surprised as everyone else when he saw the ghost of Cedric behind Paul that Friday. 

It was right after lunch. They had all been filing out of the Dining Chamber, when there was the sound of screaming, and everyone had backed away from Paul, who had turned and was staring, open-mouthed, at Cedric's silvery form. According to Fleur, there were no ghosts at Beauxbatons. Ernie and Justin had run over immediately, and the others followed, but Cedric had dissapeared by the time they reached Paul. Justin shook his head. "That was Cedric. I'm sure it was." 

Paul went pale at his words. "Cedric Diggory? Ze champion who died during ze last Tournament?" 

Without a word, both Ernie and Justin nodded. There were screams. 

"Stop it!" snapped Hermione angrily. "It's just a silly superstition!" 

"What is?" asked Harry in confusion. 

Paul answered. "Ze Triwizard Ghost. Eet's ze ghost of ze last champion who died, eet appears behind ze next victim of ze Tournament, marking 'im." 

Hermione snorted skepticly, but Justin gasped and said, "Cedric! At one point, I spotted him going up to his dormitory, and I saw a ghost behind him! It dissapeared before I could get a good look at it, there are so many ghosts at Hogwarts, I never thought it was anything important!" 

"Coincidence." insisted Hermione. "Someone probably just conjured the ghost of Cedric as a prank." 

"Sounds like a pretty big coincidence." pointed out Ron. "And could they have known what he looked like?" 

She rounded on him. "Well, you're always so superstitious-" 

Harry listened to them argue with only half an ear as they headed back across the grounds, knowing well it would die down long before they reached the bus. If Cedric had been haunted by a Triwizard Ghost, he believed it very possible that the Ghost was real. But, as Hermione pointed out, the Ghost they'd just seen could be fake. Morgana had not been with them, she preferred to eat with Madeline and make her way back to the bus alone, and given Madeline was infamous in her jealousy of Paul, it was very possible the two of them had done it, and that right now Morgana was snickering back in the bus. 

But what if it was real? 

November 26... 

"Harry!" he turned sharply when he heard her voice. Fleur hurried up to him. "Harry, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" 

He wasn't surprised to see her there. Today was, after all, the day of the first task. But he did wonder what she wanted to talk to him privately about. He couldn't help but feel the attraction, growing steadily stronger. If she wanted to take thier relationship further, how could he explain to her why he wouldn't? He wasn't sure she even knew about Cho. 

"I'll join you later," he said to Ron and Hermione, and followed her across the Entrance Hall, through a door into a tiny corridor. 

"Allright," she began, and she looked very nervous. "Now, you know, of course, about the Yule Ball. And since I won't be here again until then, getting a date will be very difficult for me, so I've got to get one now. Since I assume you'll let Ron ask Hermione, I was wondering if you'd be willing to go with me." 

Harry was stunned. Fleur Delacour, asking him out to the Yule Ball? Times certainly had changed from three years ago. 

"Of course, if you want to go with someone else, I understand perfectly. I've got the entire day to get a date-" 

"No, that's okay." Harry heard himself say. "I'd be happy to go with you." 

Then he realized she might be intending to romance him. But there was no emotion on her face except relief. "Thanks." She grinned. "But then, does Ron have the courage to ask Hermione?" 

"I dunno. I intend to help him out if nessecary." 

"Okay," She considered for a moment. "Harry, that elf you're friends with, Dobby. He worked for a private family once, right?" 

"Yes..." 

"Do you know if he can take robe measurements or not?" 

"No idea." 

"See if he can. If he can, get him to take Hermione and Ron's measurements. Make sure he does it without thier knowing. And get your own while you're at it. Send them to me." 

And without explaining further, she turned and walked back into the Entrance Hall. 

Unlike the previous Tournament, this time the morning went annoyingly slow. And by the time they had come out of the bus, Hermione was so nervous Harry, Ron, and Fleur summoned her food for her and spent most of lunch trying to get her to eat. Finally Madame Baud came over, the other two champions with her. "Meester Potter, Madamoiselle Delacour, Meess Grangair. Follow me." 

"Good luck!" yelled Ron as they followed her out of the Dining Chamber. Out into the Entrance Hall, then into the grounds, around the school, to a clump of trees. "Meester Fadton, Meess Grangair, Mounsier Gautier, wait 'ere. Mounsier Delacroix will be weeth you shortly." Then she dissapeared into the clump of trees, Harry and Fleur following her. 

"Judge fairly, will you?" Hermione called after them. She didn't think she'd ever been this nervous in her life. Paul, likewise, was visibly sweating, and Alfred's usual smile was gone. 

It seemed ages of standing there. The three of them watched while teachers, Professors Dumbledore and Bobwhite amoung them, led thier students past the trees to whatever was on the other side. At last Mounsier Delacroix emerged. "Meester Fadton." Alfred followed him away. 

Minutes later there was the sound of uproar from the crowd, but with noone commenting, it was impossible to tell what was going on. "What's happening?" Hermione wondered out loud. 

"I don't want to know," replied Paul. 

Then there was cheering. "Is that good..." started Paul, "...or bad?" 

Minutes later Mounsier Delacroix reappared. "Mounsier Gautier." 

Paul looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Perhaps he had taken the Triwizard Ghost seriously? There was none of the usual grandness in his step as he walked away. 

Hermione tried to wish him luck, but her throat had clogged up. She was only vaguely aware of the crowd, until she heard the cheering which meant she was next. Her entire body had gone numb with fear by the time Mounsier Delacroix returned. She did not feel her feet move, she only saw the tree move in and pass her by. 

And then they exited the grove, and she saw a gigantic troll, at least twenty-five feet tall, and carrying a five-foot club. It was standing about. 

"Begin when eet moves. Your goal ees 'o get ze black jewel." And he pointed to a tiny jewel on top of rock on the far side of the troll. He hurried to the judge's stand on the far side. A streak of gold light hit the troll, and it started lumbering towards her. 

Hermione did the first thing she could think of. She raised her wand and yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" 

The rational part of her mind yelled at her that that had been a stupid thing to do. But barely a second later, it reminded itself that the first task was designed to test a champion's daring, and quieted. 

Her spell lifted the club up, slowly, above the troll's reach. Forcing all of her will into the spell, she began to float the club away from the rock with the jewel. 

The troll started in her direction after the club. Instinctivly she moved, and they circled each other. Step by step, she moved towards her goal... 

She couldn't keep the club up much longer. Remembering, she began raising the club higher, and more directly above the troll's head. Stupidly it looked up and gazed, and tried to reach for the club, but it was now way out of reach. 

Without taking her eyes off the club, she began moving backwards, towards the rock. She had nearly reached it when the troll turned at stared straight at her. Realizing his intent, she did the only think she could. She released the club, causing it to plummet right on top of the troll's head. 

The troll rocked above, dazed, and that was all she needed. She sprinted to the rock, grabbed the jewel, and was running towards the stands as fast as she could. 

She landed in Ron's arms. He had jumped down from his seat to receive her. "You did it!" he was yelling. "You did it! With only that silly floating spell! If I didn't know you better, Hermione, I'd say you were acting on instinct alone." 

"I think I was," she gasped. She could feel her body again, and she suddenly was very aware of how tightly she was being held. The last time Ron had held her, she'd been too upset to notice how _nice_ it felt. "Where are the other two?" 

"Alfred's in the medical tent," answered Hannah. The other students had joined them. "He made himself invisible, but the troll heard him. It was quite terrifying, because we didn't know whether he was okay or not. He had a fractured shoulder." She was grinning as much as the others. 

"And Paul's getting some water. He sure looked like he needed it." added Lavender, who was also grinning. "No offense, Hermione, but Paul was the best. He cast all these weird lights and confused the troll silly." 

"That's the recommended way of dealing with trolls," noted Hermione. "I read about it, but it took so long to learn, and I was trying to learn as many spells as possible-" 

"That settles it," said Sally-Anne flatly. "He knew beforehand." 

Lavender opened her mouth to disagree, but Ron cut her off, "Look! They're giving out marks!" 

Fleur went first. She flicked her wand, and a ribbon flew out and formed a number:9. 

"Nine? I asked her to judge fairly." sighed Hermione. 

"Well, she didn't." replied Lavender. "She gave Paul a 5." 

"Well that's because she knew he blatently cheated." shot back Sally-Anne. 

Harry was next. His wand formed the number 8. Hermione nodded her approval. 

Next was Professor Bobwhite:9. 

Next, Madame Maxime:7. 

Next, Dumbledore:8. 

Next, Mounsier Hugot:8. 

And finally, Mounsier Delacroix:2. 

"_Two?!_" Ron was beside himself with outrage. "And Gautier was bad enough when it came to cheating!" 

Hermione had been so absorbed in what was going on she had not noticed how warm the black jewel had grown in her hand. Suddenly she felt it grow burning hot, and looked down just in time to see it dissolve into her hand. And she knew what the second task was.


	7. A Task for Twelve

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 7:A Task for Twelve

"You have to do it now, Ron. Or you could very well lose your chance forever." 

Ron listened to Harry speak. He was right. As school champion, Hermione'd probably been asked to the Yule Ball already. She only turn down so many offers, that he knew. 

He wondered if Harry had felt anywhere near like this when he'd asked Cho three years ago. He doubted it. There was no way Harry could speak that calmly if he had felt like he was about to twist himself inside out, like Ron felt now. 

It was the day after the first task. Harry had been pressuring Ron all day to ask Hermione, and now they were standing outside the bus, waiting for her to finish packing up. 

And here came Hermione now. She said she already knew what the second task was, but was enchanted so that she couldn't reveal it. Whatever it was, she found it amusing and irritating. "Hi guys. Sorry for the delay, but I-" 

"Hermione," started Ron. He wasn't sure she could hear him over the pounding of his heart. Harry had helped him prepare this speech earlier. "You know how you said, the last Yule Ball, I should ask you first?" 

She considered. "I might have. I honestly don't remember. I remember you got angry because I'd gone with Krum." 

"Well, I'd like you to go with me." Every word seemed an effort now. He was turning either red, green, or purple, he had no idea which. "Will you?" 

Hermione's mind was racing. _He _is_ in love with me! There's no way I could think otherwise now. And I've never seen *anyone* in love this badly. If I say no, he may never recover._ And what reason did she have to say no anyway? She wasn't interested in anyone, and if she was, it was him anyway. He was a close friend. It was probably him or Harry, and Harry was already going with Fleur. And she couldn't forget being in his arms just the previous day, or his hand on her shoulder, in fact, there were hundreds of things that she could think of. Everything pointed to one answer. "Yes. I will." 

Ron looked like he was about to faint. He no longer seemed capable of speech. There were several seconds silence as he stood there, Hermione waited, and Harry began to smile. Then she said, "Well, lets get to dinner." 

"You guys go ahead," replied Harry. "I'll be along shortly." 

So as Ron and Hermione went off, Harry stepped back into the bus, where Dobby was cooking up his own dinner. "Dobby?" 

Dobby leapt up. "Yes, Harry Potter?" 

"Can you do robe measurements?" 

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, yes! Dobby can do robe measurements! Does Harry Potter want Dobby to measure him?" 

"In a bit, yes, but first, do you think you could measure Ron and Hermione without them knowing? I'm planning a bit of a surprise for them." Harry could only assume that was why Fleur wanted thier measurements. 

"Yes, Harry Potter! Dobby will come to you tommorrow with measurements from his Wheezy and his Grainer!" 

Several days later.... 

Lavender Brown caught a letter an owl that landed in front of her dropped. It flew on to Harry. She opened the parchement, and was not surprised to see it was a letter from Parvati: 

_My Dear Lavender, _

I know I've been slacking not writing to you before, but there's been so much to do when you're the Quidditich captian. And it seems everyone left here at Hogwarts has gone fanatical. Maybe it's the nerves of waiting around to find out what happens so far away, I don't know. The Slytherins are none too pleased that one of the Gryffindors is champion, and they don't know who else to support, so they're trying to pretend it isn't taking place, or teasing the Hufflepuffs about Hannah Abbott's "unfaithfulness". But the Hufflepuffs know better then to believe them or the article last month that's thier source. Or maybe it's just their undying loyalty to each other.   
Speaking of Hufflepuff, as Harry will no doubt tell you after reading my report, they massacred Ravenclaw today. Titus Leeford didn't know what hit him. I'm hoping Ravenclaw beats Slytherin, so they can beat Hufflepuff. I don't want to have to face Elizabeth Knatter again. And she's always hogging the pitch. I've got the normal team practices, plus seperate training for Kevin and Natalie, I'm using every second I can get, which is much less then I could wish.   
Anyway, all my congratulations on Paul Gautier. You know, I think I'm falling for Dean. But how am I supposed to tell him that? 

"Glad to see you're finally on," Lavender murmered to herself at this point. 

_And there's no time to think how, thanks to Quidditch. You know, I've stopped paying attention in Divination. Yep, me, one half of the Divine Duo, you can be angry at me if you want, but I can't see anything in the mist except broomsticks, and I can't forsee whether we'll win or not because you can't forsee how will happen if you want it to happen a certain way really badly.   
Gotta go, time to train Kevin and Natalie. _

Yours,   
Parvati 

Lavender smiled to herself and she refolded the letter and stuck it in her pocket. Briefly she wondered what could be keeping Paul. Then she spotted him entering. 

"Sorry I'm late. Ze Yule Ball was announced yestairday, and sevairel girls weesh 'o go weeth me." 

"I wouldn't mind," said Lavender. She already knew Paul's reponse. It was, "Good, we'll go togethair." 

She and Paul communicated this way very smoothly. They had not actually "gotten together", but they were acting and treating each other like they had anyway. They had already known they would be going to the Yule Ball together, this was merely thier way of confirming it. They would officially take the plunge whenever they wanted to. 

"Hey!" Pansy Parkinson turned as Romulus called after her. "Yule Ball! Want to come with me?" 

She considered briefly. "Sure!" 

"Wonderful!" 

She continued on, pleased. Romulus did seem to take an interest in her, which was good. If he wanted marriage(and given the Metliks' reputation, he just might), that was even better. So what if he was American? A girl like her had to take what she could get. And the Metliks were a very good family. True, there was the chance they hadn't been under Imperius curse, but that was a calculable risk. 

Of course, he couldn't give Pansy what she really wanted. But she had known well since she was young that she could never have that anyway. 

Some days after that... 

The other tried to ignored Pansy as she cursed for the 100th time. She also cast a glare at Morgana Nott, who did not look up from her own cauldron. 

It was another day of lessons, and they were in Double Potions. From early on it had been unspoken agreement that Harry worked with Ron, Hermione worked with Lavender, Pansy worked with Millicent, and Morgana worked alone. 

But the previous morning Millicent had had a family emergency, and she was en route back to England, and it was unlikely she would be returning to Beauxbatons. Now Pansy was without a partner and lacking Morgana's skill in the subject, was not doing too well. And Morgana prefered to laugh at Pansy then help her. 

"So much for Intrahouse loyalty," commented Lavender to Sally-Anne as they broke for lunch. 

"She's a mystery to me." said Sally-Anne. "You watch how she behaves, you'll see she's a Slytherin through and through-" 

"That's quite a conclusion." noted Lavender. 

"Why d'you think I'm a Ravenclaw?" Before Lavender could say anything to this, Sally-Anne continued, "But she hates _everyone_. I think she really was Death Eater against her will, but there's definitly more to the story then she says, or Snape said at the Trials." 

At this point Ernie came up to them, looking very nervous. "Sally-Anne? Could I speak with you alone for a second?" 

Lavender burst into giggles. It was painfully obvious just what Ernie wanted. 

Hannah watched carefully as Ernie took Sally-Anne to the side. Early on, she had decided that she would wait until either Ernie or Justin got a date, then ask the other one. It was a simple way of getting a date without having to worry about romance, and might even squash the rumors about her and Alfred if she was lucky. 

They parted ways, Ernie was grinning broadly. Hannah moved over to him. "What was that all about?" 

"I got her to go with me to the Yule Ball." He didn't look over at Hannah; he was watching Sally- Anne go. 

Settled, then. She'd go with Justin. She walk over to him right now and- 

"Woohoo!" Justin came bolting up to her and Ernie. "I did it! I'm going with Sappho!" 

She congratulated him, and she was happy for him. If both Ernie and Justin wanted to go with other people, well, who was she to stop them? She'd just have to find a date somewhere else. 

They were halfway across the grounds when Madeline Claudel came running over. Morgana ran out to meet her. "Sal-loo!" 

"Salut!" They rubbed thier cheeks together in greeting. "I've got us both dates. Yours will be a blind one." 

So even Morgana had a date now. Lavender had Paul, Hermione had Ron, Pansy had her equivelent from New York State, Sally-Anne had Ernie, Millicent wasn't around and therefore wouldn't need one, and Lisa had confided to Lavender, Sally-Anne, and Hannah that she was intending to ask Terry. And with Harry going with Fleur, that left no prospective dates amoung her classmates. 

Hannah dropped behind as they continued across the grounds, walking slowly to allow the New York State students to catch up with her. She knew well Max would almost certianly being going with Francisca, and Alfred probably also had a date already(this upset her, she didn't want Alfred going with someone he barely knew), but if she needed to find a date amoung foreign students, the Americans seemed the best place to start. 

Within minutes, she was walking alongside Alfred. "Al, you know about the Yule Ball?" 

"Yes." 

"Any of you not have a date yet?" 

Sappho answered. "Everyone has a date, except Alfred here. Why don't you go with him?" 

"Well," started Hannah, "With the media going on about us, I thought we shouldn't-" 

"Didn't you read the articles from last Tournament? That didn't help Potter and Granger any." 

For a moment Hannah was about to protest again, but then she thought of Alfred having to go with some starstruck Beauxbatons girl. For reasons she couldn't quite fathom, she really didn't want that. "Okay, then." 

Now if she could just get Sally-Anne off her case... 

And still more days after that, after lessons... 

"You guys go ahead." Terry told the others when they were about to head for dinner. "I'll join you later." 

"This is your chance to ask him," Sally-Anne reminded Lisa, and Lisa nodded. "Just a second, I'll be along in a minute or so." Lavender began giggling, but Hermione shushed her. 

Lisa watched as they exited. The minute the door swung shut after them, she went up the stairs, towards the third floor where the boys slept. 

She emerged to see Terry leaning over a brass candlebra with nine holders. There was a single unlit candle on the end, and he was holding a lit candle. As she watched he used it to light the candle in the holder. 

Lisa wasn't sure what to do. She had known that Terry was a practising Jew, of course. But she only knew the basics of what that meant from Muggle Studies. Should she leave? 

Terry was reciting a prayer in some foreign language. She he looked up and saw her. He smiled. "Come in." 

She entered and knelt down next to him. She opened her mouth the ask him to the Ball, but instead she asked, "What were you doing?" 

"Today," he started to explain. "Is the first day of Hanukkah. It celebrates a thing that happen two- thousand years ago. We," and she knew by "we" he meant the Jewish people, "were recovering from extreme persecution, and we had no oil to light the Menorah, or perpetual light. We found a single flask of oil, only enough to last one day. But it burned eight days, long enough to make new oil." 

"A wizard could have done that," Lisa couldn't help but point out. 

"That might be true, but why would one? It could only have been God's work." He said this with so much certianty Lisa did not respond. 

There was silence for several moments, he continued. "Today a Menorah is this." He gestured to the candlebra. "Tonight I lit a single candle. Tomorrow night I will light two candles, the night after that three, and so forth." 

"I remember my father proposed to my mother on the first day of Hanukkah. And his father proposed to his mother on the first day of Hanukkah as well." 

"And did his father?" asked Lisa. 

Terry's reaction stunned her. His expression darkened, and he said with a strange bitterness, "He might have. I don't know that much about him, except the way he died." 

"And how was that?" she wasn't sure she should ask, but she did anyway. She couldn't believe she knew this little about Terry. 

He heaved a heavy sigh. "It's a long story." 

"I've got time." 

"So...you know about Grindelwald and the Muggle Holocaust, right?" She nodded. "The wizards knew about it, of course, long before the Muggles did. And that presented them with a dilemma. They couldn't just sit aside and do nothing, but nor could they do anything without risking exposing themselves. In the end the Ministries of the world were too busy debating to take any action, save one. They authorized the sending of over a hundred volunteers-I think Dumbledore was one of them- into Eastern Europe. They were to scout it up and down, and look for Jewish Muggle-born witches and wizards, and get them and thier families to safety." 

"But they faced a problem when they found the Muggle-borns. Most of the families did not believe they were in any danger. Most of them accepted that thier children were witches and wizards, because, like all Muggle-born witches and wizards, they had made things happen without meaning to. And most of them allowed thier children to leave, to be trained in magic if nothing else. But most refused to leave themselves." 

"The volunteers saved nearly two-hundred children in this manner. But most of them were without parents, and there was no place for them to go. They were spilt up, sent to schools around the globe. Ten of them were sent to Hogwarts. All four of my grandparents were amoung these ten." 

"Just imagine it, Lisa. Seperated from their parents, in a land more alien then they could ever have imagined. And then the Holocaust came, and one by one, they got Ministry owls informing them thier parents had been taken off. We dread nothing worse then a Howler during breakfast. And not one of thier parents were alive when the war ended. They had noone but each other." 

"The ten of them banded together. The first year, there were four of them, and two were in Gryffindor and the other two in Slytherin, they never cared. They married amoung each other, and so did thier children. My parents." 

There was silence again, then he added, "But I don't think you came up here to hear about my family." 

Lisa's mind was still reeling, but she managed, "I came up here to ask you to the Yule Ball." 

She was relieved by his broad smile. "I don't usually get Hanukkah presents. It's a mark of respect for my great-grandparents. But you've just given me one worth all eight days. I accept." 

That same evening, in Diagon Alley... 

Fleur Delacour pulled the violet elvenfabric out of the tub of glowing-gel and scrutinized it very carefully, lowering the lighting to see the effects better. After a second or so, she shook her head and dropped it back in, making sure it was covered completely. 

She looked up as Hedwig came flying into her bedroom, several pieces of parchment tied to her leg. Pulling them off, she was pleased to see three were robe measurements. Running through Hermione's, she cast a look at the soaking elvenfabric. Would it be enough? She thought it would. Coming apon Ron's measurements, she made several calculations on a piece of parchement and filled out a rush-delivery order for some crushed velvet. She cast a glance at the bottle-green satin, lying next to half-finished robes of blue-grey silk. They'd had a lot of it, and secretly, she had always thought Harry looked very cute in bottle-green. 

The last was a letter from Harry. In it he confessed he had no idea what the measurements meant. This vexed her. They weren't that hard to understand, she'd gotten the hang of them in no time when she had began working for Madam Malkin. 

That wasn't the only thing about Harry that had been vexing her lately. She'd known what it meant when she'd felt the attraction to him, she was quite used to that. But she'd never been attracted then anyone she was well acquainted with before. It'd been meet and make out with strangers-the ex-Beauxbatons student in Paris, the Quidditch captain at Hogwarts, the Flourish and Blotts clerk in Diagon Alley, and so on and so on. This was very pleasing to the Veela part of Fleur, but her human side did not enjoy it. And with each time she had kissed someone, her human part would fight back. She was still a virgin because of it;though she'd had close calls, she could never bring herself to go all the way with any man. 

And that was another weird thing. Perhaps it was merely because she knew him, but when she contemplated the concept of kissing Harry, or of making love to him, the usual wave of revulsion that rose in her was completely absent. In it's place was...well, she could not describe the feeling, but it was one she'd never felt before. 

When it came to that, with other men, it had been out of sight, out of mind. After all, they were all the same to the Veela part of her, and the human part of her hated them. But not a day passed without her thinking of Harry, and even his letter sent her heart pounding. 

She placed the letter on the table next to the bolts of fabric, sent Talthybius off with the order and a plea to hurry, and headed down to the street for a walk. 

It had become a nightly custom of hers, to take a stroll down Diagon Alley, watching as the stores closed. She passed the already dark Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts as it chased the remaining customers out, the Apothecary, who had already closed and was tidying his shop up, and reached Ollivanders, which never closed. 

She slipped between the buildings to the tiny area behind Ollivanders. Loose pieces of wood, pheonix feathers, unicorn hairs, and dragon heartstrings lay scattered about, inflaming her senses. She knelt down and picked up a broken pheonix feather. Her skin tingled as the magic entered her body. 

She cleared her mind, concentrated on her grandmother. She thought about herself changing. She tried to imagine the sense of power her sister had wirrten to her about. 

She lost all track of time, but it had grown dark before she finally gave up. Night after night since she had learned it was possible, she had attempted the transformation. She had never achieved it.


	8. When the Night is Young

Note:Two certain characters use English and American swear words. 

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 8:When the Night is Young

_He lay, utterly drained, on the ground. His eyes were closed and he had no idea where his glasses were, but he didn't need to. He knew, somehow, he had failed. Voldemort still lived. _

She was dead. And that was his fault. He should never have let her come out with him. 

He felt something brush against him, and a taunting voice laughed in his ears. Barely existent, but still existent. Then it floated away. 

"Potter? Chang?" Professor Sinastra had come looking for them. He tried to pull himself up, but he knew he was lucky to be alive. 

Lucky_...no, he wasn't lucky. He should have died. Then he wouldn't have to know he had failed. And he wouldn't have to feel guilt over her death. _

"Chang? CHANG! Oh God, no!" Professor Sinastra must have found her body. 

"Potter? Are you allright?" His senses were down, he was only dimly aware of her picking him up and putting her hand on his neck, feeling for his pulse. 

"Harry," this was Ron's voice. "Harry, wake up." 

"Wake up, Harry, Christmas morning." Ron was shaking him awake. 

He groaned, felt the urge to cry, and once again, the inability to. He pulled himself out of bed and nearly tripped over the small pile of parcels. And there was a note on one of them: _Harry-These are your dress robes for tonight. Hermione should have also gotten hers. I would have sent Ron his, but I got the material rather late, there wasn't time. I'm be giving him his robes when I arrive. I'd like it if you didn't open these until tonight. -Fleur_

Huddled together for warmth, the Hogwarts and New York State students walked to Beauxbatons through the snow. Inside the warmth of the Entrance Hall, the New York State students paused to marvel, as they had ever since the holidays had begun, at the Christmas decorations. Harry had thought Hogwarts magnicficent, and now understood why Fleur hadn't been impressed, Beauxbatons was decorated to the hilt. 

Fleur herself turned up shortly after breakfast, clutching a parcel containing Ron's new robes. Like with Harry, she told him not to open it until that night. Ron barely noticed, and before lunch he had complained on how slow the day was going. 

After lunch, someone started a snowball fight, and soon Harry, Ron, Lavender, the three Hufflepuffs, the three Ravenclaws, Alfred, Max, and Sappho were chasing each other all around the grounds while Francisca, Fleur, and Hermione sat together near the bus and plane. Then Sappho barraged the three of them, and Fleur decided to get revenge, entering the fight. Then Harry and Ron took turns attacking Hermione until she too joined in, and was followed by a bored Francisca fairly quickly. But at half-past four someone signalled for the fight to end. It took ten mintues for them to gather and ten more to decide who'd won(they finally declared Hannah the winner), before the girls explained they intended to get ready in the plane, and therefore the boys would now have to remove thier robes from the plane. This they did quickly, but it took ten more minutes for the girls to gather thier various things to take into the plane. Here they were joined by Pansy and the other New York State girls, but apparently Morgana was getting ready elsewhere. Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione had not yet unwrapped her new robes. At five o'clock exactly, they all climbed in, locking the door after them. 

At ten to eight... 

At ten to eight, the boys, now in thier dress robes, waited in front of the plane for the girls to emerge. Ron was at the head, in midnight blue robes of thick crushed velvet. Harry was next to him, in robes that looked much like his old dress robes, though Fleur claimed the cut was different. Whatever that meant. He did notice they were made of a different material. Alfred was right behind them, in sweeping silver robes. 

They all watched, almost reverently, as the plane door slid open. Hermione stepped out first. A knee-length violet cloak fastened loosely by a gold chain was draped over violet robes which clung to her chest and floated around the ground. Her hair had been slicked to cling to her head, where it was covered by a corenet of violet beads, then curled to cascade in waves down her back. Her feet were encased in violet slippers. She did not speak, but smiled at Ron, who carefully helped her out of the plane. In the darkness, her robes emitted light. 

"You-you-you're beautiful," he finally managed. 

"Well, you can thank Fleur for that," Hermione pointed. Harry was helping Fleur out of the plane. She was wearing blue-grey robes with diamonds on the collar, cuff, waist, and hem of the skirt, which descended past her feet. Ron noted Harry seemed pleased. 

"Nice robes, both of you," commented Hannah as, courtesy of Alfred, she landed on the ground next to them. She had salmon pink robes that extended to just above her ankles, and had done up her hair so that two thin loops of braid hung from each ear. There was a string of black beads around her neck, one at each wrist, and she wore black earrings and shoes. Looking at her, one could never think her the stereotypical Hufflepuff. 

The one problem now was that the dress robes had not been built to combat the cold. Warming Spells were cast, of course, but it made thier progress across the grounds slow. And they were slowed furthered by the New York State students gaping at the the added ball decorations, which consisted of a new garden with winding paths, bushes, crystals benches and what Fleur identified as French Fire-Pixies, amoung other things. They were ten minutes late by the time they reached the school. 

Madame Baud greeted them, Paul with her, with a glare worthy of Professor McGonagall. "Zere you are! Why deed you keep us waiting?" 

"Next time we'll wear cloaks," said Lavender meekly. She walked up to Paul. His robes were a chocolate brown. Hers might have been white, but they were so lacy, there was no telling for sure. 

"Whatevair. Up 'oo ze doors!" And she all but pushed Paul, Lavender, Hannah, Alfred, Ron, and Hermione up to the door, which promptly flung opened. _"Au sujet du temps!"_ They heard Madeline Claudel comment as she passed through, Morgana and two boys with her. "Yep, it definitly is about time," Morgana said in agreement. 

Hannah and Alfred quickly fell to talking between themselves. Paul and Lavender stood tall and proud, and Lavender was clearly basking in the jealous looks she was getting. Ron kept his hand tightly on Hermione's, wondering how this beauty had ended up his date. 

He was so caught up he didn't notice the way Hermione was looking at him. She too, was wondering how she could be so lucky to have such a boy in love with her. She was falling for him, she knew that now. 

Harry and Fleur waved to Ron and Hermione as they passed. Inside the Dining Chamber, the two big tables had been removed, and were replaced, like at Hogwarts, with the small lantern lit ones. They walked to the table as the top, where the other five judges were already seated. She settled down and smiled at him. She looked nothing like Cho now. But Harry felt a very hard jolt in his stomach, and had to fight back the urge to kiss her senseless. 

The last of the students filtered in, and Madam Baud led in the champions. Paul and Lavender seemed to enjoy it thouroughly, but Alfred, Hannah, and Hermione all looked bored, and Ron looked downright terrified. His relief as he sat down next to Harry was very obvious. 

"So how'd you say this worked?" said Alfred, glancing down at the menus. The dishes were mostly French, but there were several English and American dishes. After reading through them, he said to his plate, "Pizza, plain!" 

"Still too nervous to order the toppings?" joked Hannah, but she also ordered her pizza plain. 

"Hey, I'm actually starting to like the pizza they make here. I'd hate to see how *we'd* fare making foreign dishes. I'd rather not have an upset stomach tonight. It's been a long time since I've got to dance properly." 

They were so casual, the two of them. Paul was casting several glares at them, and Harry heard him chide them for eating with thier fingers. 

"And how is one supposed to use utensils for eating pizza?" Hannah pointed out. 

Before anyone knew it, dinner was over, and they were all standing up. Ron was torn between excitement and fear as he accompanied the others in following Madame Baud out to the Entrance Hall. Everyone else followed them. 

The Entrance Hall had been barely recognizable with all the decorations. There were a number of tables cluttered at one end, and a raised platform at the other end, on which stood a group of wizards holding musical instruments. 

As soon as people had stopped moving in, one of the men on the platform spoke. He spoke in French for awhile, before, according to Hermione, repeating what he had been saying in English. "Good evening, we're _Bicorn Enfoncement_, or Bicorn Depression, we're all French, but we do songs in both French and English. We'll start out with a French one." 

The music started up, and Hermione led Ron onto the floor. The song was slow, seductive. Having never danced in his life, he allowed her to steer. 

They were the pair who couldn't dance. He wasn't at all surprised at the expertise Paul Gautier and Lavender showed. He was a bit more surprised, though, at the skill Hannah and Alfred Fadton showed. They were two-stepping, thier feet moving in perfect time with the beat. 

This wasn't that difficult, actually. He kept his eyes on Gautier's feet, following every step he made, until he was pretty sure he knew what to do. Then he looked at Hermione. She smiled at him and sent his heart soaring. 

Other dancers come onto the floor. Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Baud, Fleur was leading Harry through a dance, he could see Justin twirling Sappho Linnett. He tried to imitate the twirl, unsuccessfully. Next thing he knew Hermione was twirling him to dizziness. The room was still spinning when the song ended, but he didn't feel like sitting down at all. 

A few songs later... 

"Must...sit...down!" gasped Harry as another song began. "Tired!" 

"Allright," said Fleur, and they sat down at one of the tables. "I'll get drinks." 

She returned at the same time Ron and Hermione joined them. Ron had a look of pure ecstacy on his face, and Hermione looked nearly as happy. 

Then Madeline and Morgana joined them. "Mind eef we sit 'ere?" 

"Not at all," said Fleur, before anyone else could speak. "Where're your dates?" 

"Deetched zem," said Madeline conspiratorily. "Zey were driving us up ze wall." 

"That wasn't very nice," said Hermione. 

"What were we supposed 'o do? We came 'ere 'o enjoy ourselves, and we weren't." 

Ron was swiftly getting bored. He turned to Hermione. "Want to dance again?" 

"Actually," she said, getting up, "I thought I might like to go for a walk. Join me?" 

"Sure." They made thier way through the dancers, nearly bumping into Ernie and Sally-Anne, who were whirling about like mad, and stepped outside. They cast warming spells, and walked very slowly along the trails, neither speaking, passing other people every now and then, her robes shining brilliantly. 

Very suddenly, their peaceful walk was shattered by the voice of Romulus Metlik, sounding very horrified, "What did you just call me?" Turning in the direction of his voice, they saw his silhouette rising out of one of the bushes. 

A second later it was joined by Pansy's silhouette, and they could barely hear her simpering, "Oh, I am so sorry, Romulus. A year ago the boy Draco, he fancied me, and he slipped a Love Potion into my food. I found out only recently. I have been taking antidote, but it might not have had full effect yet-" 

"Liar! I know perfectly well you and Draco Malfoy were bethrothed. And I also know you must have taken that antidote months ago. Even if he had a relapse and slipped you more potion it must have taken effect by now. You know I actually fell in love with you-" 

At this Pansy abandoned her simpering attitude, and slapped him hard on the face. "You're the liar! You were only interested in me for my connections!" 

"Well you're so ugly you should be grateful I was interested you at all, bitch!" 

"Fine! Go find some bloody porcelien doll then!" 

"I will! Get the fuck out of my sight!" 

The two silhouettes turned and stomped off in the opposite direction, his, back towards the school, hers, Merlin-knew-where. 

Ron burst out laughing. "Wait till I tell Harry about that!" 

When they spotted Terry and Lisa kissing, they both smiled and passed on. But then Ron asked, "Hermione, how far did you and Viktor go?" 

Hermione didn't respond. "Why are reluctent to talk about it?" he pressed. Another moment of silence, and then- 

"I'm not reluctent," said Hermione slowly. "I just don't know what to say. I've never told you how far we went, because I'm not sure myself." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well, we went beyond friendship. That I know. But not far enough beyond. We were always, I think, on the verge of being love, but never quite there. Something kept holding us back. I used to think it was the distance, but..." she drifted off. 

"But what?" He was barely speaking above a whisper now. 

"Viktor told me once, shortly before he died, that he thought my feelings lay elsewhere." 

This hung in the air, as slowly the last strains of music died away. And then they heard, "Thank you, thank you. Merci. This next one, some of the Muggle-borns in the crowd might recognize it, it's from a Muggle movie, we saw the movie, and the song was just so beautiful, we had to do it. It's called 'As the World Falls Down'". 

"I've heard this song," commented Hermione, as they heard a long strech of music. "It's a wonderful one to dance to. Maybe we should go back to the Hall." 

"I'd don't think we'd make it there in time. We've walked pretty far along." There was a pause. "We could dance here." 

"Here?" She looked from one bush to the other. Then she smiled. "Okay." 

He should be more comfortable dancing with her here then in the Hall, Ron reminded himself. After all, here there was noone to see them. But he had made the suggestion without thinking of what it would be like to dance with Hermione, in the moonlight, all alone. 

Very carefully, he took Hermione's hand in his, then placed his other hand on her side, drawing her in closer then he'd intended. Her hand touched his shoulder, and it seemed much more intimate then thier previous dance. 

By the time they had begun to dance in earnest, in first musical introduction was over, and the music took on a mournful tone. But then the tone picked up, more instruments began playing, and the song began. 

_There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel   
Open and closed within your eyes   
I'll place the sky within your eyes _

There's such a fooled heart   
Beating so fast in search of new dreams   
A love that will last within your heart   
I'll place the moon within your heart 

They must have been quite a sight, and indeed, Ron noticed the Fire-Pixies were looking at them in amusment. He wished they'd go away. This was him and Hermione alone. 

_As the pain sweeps through   
Makes no sense for you   
Every thrill he's caused   
Wasn't too much fun at all   
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo   
As the world falls down _

Falling   
(As the world) Falling down   
Falling in love 

I'll paint you mornings of gold   
I'll spin you Valentine evenings   
Though we're strangers till now   
We're choosing the path between the stars   
I'll leave my love between the stars 

As the pain sweeps through   
Makes no sense for you   
Every thrill he's caused   
Wasn't too much fun at all   
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo   
As the world falls down 

The song really was beautiful. The lyrics seemed to him to describe the way he felt about Hermione. The tune seemed to pull his feet until he was scarely aware of what they were doing, exactly, to move himself and Hermione around and around. She was now close enough that he could feel her breathing. 

_Falling   
(As the world) Falling down   
Falling   
As the world falls down   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
As the world falls down   
(down) Falling   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love_

His mouth brushed passed her ear, and the words, audible only to her, fell from it, "I love you, Hermione. I've loved you for so long..."   
_As the world falls down_

The words whispered in her ear was more beautiful to Hermione then any music. He meant it, she knew. It was if she was seeing him, hearing him, for the first time. 

_Falling   
Falling   
Falling_

Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing... 

_Makes no sense at all   
Makes no sense to fall   
Falling_

Hermione felt like she was drowning, and that she could die perfectly content. Ron was tense, scared, but happier then he'd ever been in his life. 

_As the world falls down   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
As the world falls down   
(down) Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
Falling in love (love)   
Falling in love   
Falling in love   
Falling in love_

The song ended, and Hermione pulled away. "Ron.." she said softly, "I'm afraid we've got trouble." 

So she wasn't in love with him. His heart sank, but he kept his voice steady. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've-" 

"It's not you. It's me. And time. As I said, I know what the second task is, and researching it's going to take up almost all my time. And after that, I've got the N.E.W.Ts-" 

"I thought you were exempt from end-of-year tests." 

"If I want to get into the Ministry, I still have to take the N.E.W.T.s. And that will take all my time until the year ends. I'm free after that though," she added. 

"So you want me to wait." 

"It'll only be for a few months." 

He shrugged. "I've waited years. What's a few more months? Only..." 

"Only what?" 

"Maybe...just for tonight, be mine?" 

She considered. "Allright, then. Just for tonight." 

She kissed him again, then pulled him into the bushes with her. 

Meanwhile... 

Fleur was now seated alone, some way from the dancers. Sappho had come and asked Harry to dance with her, and they were now on the floor together. The music ended. He kissed her hand politely and rejoined Fleur, while Sappho went off to find Justin. 

Meanwhile Fleur saw Paul lead Lavender back onto the dance floor. Hannah and Alfred were already on the dance floor, they in fact had not yet left it. Ron and Hermione had not yet returned from thier walk, and Fleur wasn't expecting them back anytime soon. 

"She okay?" Fleur asked Harry. 

"Yeah she's fine. Quite a good Quidditch player, or so she says." 

"So..." she said after a few minutes more. "How are you at Quidditch?" 

"Very good. Only lost two games in my entire career, and one of them was due to Dementors." 

"How'd the Dementors make you lose?" 

"Well..." How was he supposed to explain this to her? "They made me fall off my broom." 

To his relief, understanding crossed her face. "Bad memories?" 

He nodded. "My parents." 

"Ah. I suppose I was lucky there. Gabrielle wasn't as. She heard our mother being murdered. Didn't see though. Mother had been fearful of an attack by You-Know-Who, because I had known you, and she had told Gabrielle that if You-Know-Who ever attacked, she was to run to the fireplace, and use Floo Powder to go to me, and that's what Gabrielle did. I picked her up in the Leaky Cauldron about half an hour after she fled. She was still shaking." During this speech, she had slid her chair over so she and Harry were only inches apart. The air crackled between them like a spell gone awry. 

"Harry, can I have closer look at your scar?" Fleur asked, sounding rather timid, which was very unusual for her. He nodded without thinking. 

His entire body was tensed up us her hands touched his forehead, brushing away strands of his hair, very aware of her fingers running along his scar. Noone was looking at them, they were all too busy with other things-and then he gasped as she placed her lips on his forehead. 

She drew away by about an inch. "Do you want me?" 

"More then anything." He closed his eyes, felt her hands move down to his cheeks, any moment now he would feel her lips on his- 

And then he remembered:the flash of green light and the body hitting the ground, her hysterical parents glaring at him, her words months before:"they might think you're pushing me", which had taken on a whole new meaning after her death. He had foolishly missed the danger to Cho, but he knew better now. So just as her lips touched his he pulled away. "No!" 

"Harry," she said swiftly, "this isn't just the Veela part of me. This is-" 

"You can't," he insisted. "Not now! Not after what happened to her!" 

And he got up and fled. Fleur was behind him. He ran through the dancers, sending Paul and Lavender skidding, knocking Francisca's tiara off as he passed her and Max, and causing Professor Bobwhite, who was trying to dance with Madame Maxime, to have a nervous breakdown. 

Out into the garden he ran, and wandered about, wondering what he would do now.


	9. As the Night Grows Older

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 9:As the Night Grows Older

He wandered the gardens aimlessly, not noticing anything, until his attention was grabbed by the sight of a brilliant purple light coming from the bushes. Looking closer, he wasn't surprised to see it was Hermione's robes. She and Ron were in the bushes together, and they looked very busy. 

He sat down on a crystal bench not too far from them. He was jealous of Ron. Not that he wanted Hermione, he never had. But Ron didn't have to worry that his relationship with Hermione would put her in danger. 

He sensed her more then saw her. She was next to him so swiftly he wondered if she had Apparated, before remembering that it was impossible to Apparate on Beauxbatons ground. 

"Who was she?" asked Fleur softly. "Cho Chang?" 

Harry nodded. The tears crept to his eyes. "How long had you been together?" Fleur asked. 

"About sixteen months." His shoulders shook with unshed tears. 

"What was she like?" 

"She," he groped for words to describe her. "She was a butterfly. Beautiful, clever, but so fragile sometimes..." He couldn't feel the block on his tears. But for once he didn't want to cry. Not in front of Fleur. 

Then he felt her pull him against her with a surprising amount of strength. "It's allright." she whispered. "Let it out." 

And so Harry let the tears fall, they fell in torrents, he clung tightly to Fleur, she was his pillar, she supported him like noone else ever had. 

At the same time... 

"I definitly never questioned my being put into Slytherin," Morgana was saying to Madeline. They were seated near the corner of the Dining Chamber. Though there seemed to be several people under the tables, they were all too busy to listen in, but even so, she was speaking softly. "The Sorting Hat's never wrong, and besides, being in Slytherin can mean any number of things. It's just the dark wizards give us a bad reputation." 

"As the daughter of a Death Eater, I knew all the proper attitudes. I was to hate Mudbloods-and I'm still used to calling them that, think little of non-Slytherins, respect Voldemort-" Madeline flinched very slightly ,"and call him by his name-but avoid mentioning him in public, since we were trying to keep our record clean, and so and so on." 

"I think I actually believed all this at one point, when I was young. I had my doubts every now and then, but I squashed them. I was never the sort of person to attract attention." 

"Then, the day after the Third Task had occured and Diggory had died-but I never thought much of him anyway, I recieved the owl from my father, telling me everything, and informing me I would be inducted into the circle of Death Eaters the minute I got home, and that I would not be attending Hogwarts the following year." Her voice lowered further, for now she was telling secrets she had never told anyone before. "I accepted this. I spent all of Dumbledore's speech at the leaving feast repeating to myself I wasn't on his side, I was on Voldemort's." 

"I don't think I really believed that. But I allowed myself to be branded, and I went out to do the Dark Lord's bidding. It was nearly a month when I finally realized I didn't want it. I knew I wasn't doing the right thing, I was destroying myself and others, I had to stop. So I went to my father and told him that." 

"I take it that wasn't a good idea," commented Madeline. 

Morgana shook her head. "And to make matters worse, at the time, he was with Voldemort. He was also with Professor Snape." 

"Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on me. So did my father. So did Professor Snape, though Voldemort scolded him for hesitating." She shook her head. "It must have been hard for him, pretending to be a Death Eater all over again." 

"Never mind him. What did they do after that?" 

"After that, Voldemort summoned his pet snake," here her voice tightened with hatred, "and told her to do what she liked with me, but leave me alive, at least for awhile. But Nagini really wanted to kill me. After dousing me with enough venom to turn me into a Parselmouth, she told me that. She played with me, until I was dying-but very, very slowly. It would take me years to die. Then Voldemort returned and put me under the Imperius curse, so I would continue to be a Death Eater until I died from Nagini's venom. Growing weaker from the venom, it was impossible for me to fight it, though I did try. I've no real memory of the months after that." 

"I knew, of course, the moment Voldemort was destroyed, because the Imperius curse was weakened to almost nothing, and even in my venom-ridden state I could throw it off easily. I remember fleeing, no idea where to go, certain if I was found I would be sent to Azkaban. I wandered for days, but I was weak from the curse, and from Nagini's venom, I was half out of my mind. I remember Dumbledore and Snape were with the Ministry Wizards when they found me, I was too exhausted to fight. They rushed me to St. Mungo's and I spend a week in the Emergency Wing, but in the end, I was going to live." 

"Then I learned Snape and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew the truth about my being a Death Eater, and everyone else believed I'd been under the Imperius curse from day one, because the Ministy probably would send me to Azkaban if they knew the truth. Snape testified to this, but was sure to let in my punishment of defiance, only occuring earlier then it actually did. The testimony I gave later was prepared beforehand by Snape. We shocked the crowds and I was aquitted. That's all." 

_The more I know about Morgana,_ thought Madeline, _the more amazed I get. And this proves my theory that if you want to have a time at the Ball, ditch your date as quick as possible._

Back out in the garden... 

Harry had stopped crying. He pulled himself out of her lap. Now she wanted explanations. "What happened?" 

He considered before saying. "I should tell you the entire story. Just sit, and listen, and don't interrupt. It goes back to right after you left my life the first time." 

"During the summer, Voldemort starting calling to me, telling me to come and face him. I knew well that I would be killed if I obeyed, so I ignored him. I ignored him straight through a whole year. But then something came up which changed my odds of winning." 

"It's....it's a spell. I can't explain it. It's can't be taught, it can't be learned. Either you know it, or you don't. And given it's nature, that is a very good thing. The spell is capable of destroying a person utterly. Destorys both body and soul. But usually it kills the caster as well." 

"Being the Dark Wizard he is, Voldemort of course has the use of this spell. But he wasn't about to use it, because it would kill him. However, when he attempted to kill me as a baby, Voldemort accidently transferred several of his powers to me. Amoung them, of course, are both my ability to speak Parseltongue, and my knowledge of the spell I just told you about." 

"Slowly, over last year, I became aware of this spell. And I knew another thing. For all the advantages Voldemort had over me, I had one big advantage over him:I was willing to go to any means, up to and including sacrificing my life, to destroy him, while the same wasn't true vice versa." 

He smiled grimly as he spoke. The effect made him look terrifying, hatred burned like old embers from his eyes, his face was set. Fleur wondered if Albus Dumbledore was still the only wizard Voldemort feared. 

"I never told anyone Voldemort was calling to me, not Ron, not Hermione, not Cho, not even Dumbledore. And then, just when I was feeling I could use the spell and was waiting for Voldemort to call me again, Death Eaters came onto the grounds. They killed Professors Jared and Vector. Security was tightened. Various classes were grouped together. It was agreed that sixth and seventh years would have thier Astronomy finals together. And Gryffindors and Ravenclaws already had Astronomy together in both those years." 

"So Cho slipped me an owl suggesting we take a walk on the grounds together before going up to the exam. I was missing her, so I said okay. And we were out there together when Voldemort called to me again. I told Cho to go back inside, and not to follow me. And I set off." 

"But she followed me anyway. So when Voldemort appeared, he killed her. Just like that." 

"I used the spell...but maybe it wasn't transferred right or something, I don't know. It didn't work. Voldemort was merely reduced to a ghost again, and I was drained of strength. Helpless, as he floated away." 

"Harry," started Fleur when she was sure he was done, "Cho's death wasn't your fault. You told her not to follow you." 

"It's my fault she was out there with me in the first place. Because we were lovers." 

Fleur sighed impatiently. "Just because it happened once doesn't mean it happen again." 

"I don't want to take the risk. I do love you, Fleur. I won't put you at risk like that. Not until Voldemort is defeated, by me or by someone else, once and for all." 

He had told her he loved her. And somehow, that was all Fleur needed. "You will defeat him." 

"You'd better." said Ron. "You're the only who can." 

They both jumped and turned. Ron and Hermione, looking mussed up, were standing nearby. "We heard you," said Hermione. "You should have told us Harry. You didn't have to go through that alone. We won't interfere if you don't want us to." 

"Well, you shouldn't. You've got enough to worry about with the Triwizard Tournament." 

"The Triwizard Tournament? Harry, that's trivial when compared to this!" 

"And it's not with me?" demanded Ron angrily. 

"Ron..." sighed Hermione. 

"What's going on?" asked Harry in confusion. "I saw you two together in the bushes earlier, but..." 

Hermione and Ron swiftly started explaining thier game plan. "Well then," said Fleur. "Best enjoy the remainder of the night you've got left. Let's return to the Hall." 

Shortly... 

The four of them were sliding through the double doors when they heard two girls in conversation. One of them was Francisca. "Well, I've been dancing with Max all evening." 

"But at least you and Max seet down!" replied the other girl, who was French. "Fadton, 'e's been dancing weeth zat 'Ogwarts girl _weethout_ seetting down all night!" 

"Don't tell me they're still dancing!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment. 

They peered through the dancers. Sappho and Justin were dancing together again, Paul and Lavender weren't in sight, and Hannah and Alfred were not only still dancing, but were doing so with great energy. Beads of sweat were falling from Hannah's face, and her face was much pinker then usual, but her face was shining. 

"Dance together all night," they heard Sally-Anne comment to Ernie as they watched from the side, "but no, they're not in love..." 

"_Impossible_ 'o get a word weeth 'im," a pretty young Beauxbatons girl complained to Romulus Metlik. "Zat Eenglish girl ees 'ogging 'im." 

"Don't bother with him," Romulus told her. "He isn't worth your time, trust me. Only reason he got into New York State is because her" he jerked his thumb as Hannah, "mother was at New York State, and she was the one who found him." 

"What happened to Pansy?" Harry wondered out loud, causing Ron to launch into the story of Romulus and Pansy in the bushes. "And he's right," noted Hermione. "If Pansy's crying out Malfoy's name, she's actually in love with him. Serve her right." 

"Oh, I don't know if even she deserves that. Care to dance again now, Hermione?" They rejoined the dancers. 

"Can you tell me anything about the Second Task?" Ron asked her. 

"Well," she said, fighting the urge to keep quiet, "history repeats itself." 

"What does that-" then he realized, "not again." 

"How is she doing it?" wondered Hermione as Hannah and Alfred danced passed them. 

"I think you could." Ron lowered his voice to a whisper. "You seemed to have a lot of energy back in the bushes." 

"Don't go teasing me you naughty little boy," Hermione teased. 

"I wasn't the one who pulled us down there." 

"You wouldn't have known to." 

"Are you really so sure about that?" 

"Yes," said Hermione without any second thought about it. 

"Well, how would you have known?" he countered. "I thought you said you and Viktor never went that far." 

"I have my ways." she tried to make her voice sound mysterious. 

"You figured it out from Pansy Parkinson and Romulus Metlik, right?" 

She nodded, knowing what his response would be. And indeed, "Well, I saw them too! So I would have known to!" 

At this point thier banter was interrupted by the yellings of Madame Baud, who was coming through the entrance to the Dining Chamber, which they had danced quite close to. She emerged dragging a sad-looking Terry and Lisa with her. 

"Found zem behind an ice sculpture," she told Ron and Hermione. "Don't even zink about eet." she added. 

"Don't worry," Hermione assured her, "I've never broken a rule in my life." 

"Liar," Ron whispered in her ear when Madame Baud was looking the other way. 

"Well, only in a good cause," Hermione replied meekly. 

Just then the song that was playing ended, and the head of the band started speaking in French. They stood about, bored, until he started repeating in English:"Okay, we've got two songs left for tonight. But we're actually a fairly new band, and we're out of our own songs, so they're both going to be Muggle ones. And we're going to turn the first into a little contest. It's from another Muggle movie, it's called "Born to Hand Jive",-" 

At this, Hannah and Alfred both burst into wild cheering, and Alfred hollered, "Grease is the word, baby!" 

"What does that mean?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged. 

"-thought it's _our_ version of it, and if everyone will grab a partner and do your best moves, Louis here will tap you off the floor, and whoever's left on the floor at the end of the song is the winner. I'll give you a few minutes to get organized..." 

Several girls cast angry looks at Hannah as she and Alfred grabbed each other. Fleur and Harry got up and walked onto the floor. Terry and Lisa, meanwhile, attempted to pull away from Madame Baud. 

"You 'ave not yet been punished!" she insisted. 

"Just take points from Ravenclaw!" sighed Lisa. 

"Zake points from Ravenclaw?" she repeated in confusion. 

"Ask Dumbledore about it!" Terry told her, and they wrenched themselves free. 

Paul and Lavender arrived from out in the gardens, and after finding themselves unable to find boy partners, Madeline and Morgana decided to dance with each other. 

"_Chacun ont des associés?_ Everyone have partners?" There were cheers from all around. "Allright then, throw your mittens around you kittens and away we go!" 

"Throw your *what* around your _what_?" asked Ron, but the music began, and they all began dancing. 

_Before I was born late one night   
My papa said "Everything's allright."   
The mediwizard laughed, my ma lay down   
With her stomach bouncing all around   
Cause a little bee-bop was about to arrive   
My ma gave birth to a hand jive!_

At this point a member of the band starting tapping people out, disqualifying Madeline and Morgana almost immediately, though Madeline swore in French at him. 

_Of hand jive, I grew fond   
When I was three I stole a wand   
I clapped my hands and moved my legs   
And danced as I levitated eggs!   
And there was doubt in noone's mind   
"This wizard he's just born to hand jive!" _

Dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit   
Dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit   
Oh oh oh o-oh oh! 

By now the number of people disqualified was pretty big. Amoung them were Metlik and the pretty young Beauxbatons girl, Ernie and Sally-Anne, and Terry and Lisa. 

_Born to hand jive, baby!   
Born to hand jive, baby!   
Born to hand jive, baby!   
Born to hand jive, baby!   
All right!_

The competition grew smaller, but more agressive. Francisca and Max, Paul and Lavender, and Fleur and Harry were all tapped off the floor. 

The band member tapped Sappho and Justin off just as the music went into drum solo. He tapped off the last French couple and yelled at Madeline and Morgana for sneaking back onto the floor. Then he considered the two remaining couples before him. Finally he muttered something about unfair advantages, and tapped Hannah and Alfred out. Ron and Hermione were alone on the dance floor. 

How had he done this one, Ron wondered? Hadn't even known how to dance a little over three hours ago, and was now dancing like he'd done so all his life. 

_Born to hand jive, baby!   
Born to hand jive, baby!   
Born to hand jive, baby!   
I was born to hand jive, baby!   
Oh yeaaah!   
Oh yeaaah!   
Oh yeaa-aah!   
Born to hand jive, all right!_

On the last note, Hermione leapt into Ron's arms, causing them both to tumble down. Both laughter and clapping resulted, and they pulled themselves up. 

"And here are our winners! Mr. Ronald Weasley, I persume!" Cheering. "And the Hogwarts champion, Miss Hermione Granger!" More cheering. "Maybe she should get points for this one?" Mixed response. 

"Well, after one like that, I think we'll just end with a slow one. This one's for lovers only." 

"Well, I do believe we're done!" said Alfred very loudly. "Walk you back to the bus, Hannah?" 

"Ooh, my feet..." she moaned back as they exited. 

"I think I'd better get going," said Fleur hastily. "Have to Apparate back." She and Harry exited. 

"And so to bed," sighed Madeline. She started up the stairs with a crowd of students. "Night." 

"Night." Morgana called back, and exited alone. 

"Well, just to end tonight," Ron murmered to Hermione and pulled her close. Likewise Terry and Lisa, Justin and Sappho, Max and Francisca, Paul and Lavender, and after some hesitation Ernie and Sally-Anne moved onto the floor together for the final song. 

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day   
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away   
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through   
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you _

And can you feel the love tonight   
It is where we are   
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer   
That we got this far   
And can you feel the love tonight   
How it's laid to rest   
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds   
Believe the very best 

There's a time for everyone if they only learn   
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn   
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors   
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours 

And can you feel the love tonight   
It is where we are   
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer   
That we got this far   
And can you feel the love tonight   
How it's laid to rest   
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds   
Believe the very best 

Once again, thought Ron, it was amazing how well the lyrics fit. 

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds   
Believe the very best_

A few minutes later... 

On the second floor landing, the students paused to say goodnight to thier dates. Ron pulled Hermione into a long kiss, "to go on for the next few months", and the other girls limped onto the floor. 

"Hi!" said Hannah cheerfully, looking up. Her robes, jewelry, and shoes lay tossed carelessly about her suitcases, and she was in her nightgown, her braids undone so that her hair fell about her shoulders and behind her back. She was sitting on the side of her bed, writing in her diary, her feet were stuck in her cauldron, which was filled with hot water. "I think I danced a little too much, my feet are just awful." 

"And you danced with Alfred!" Sally-Anne reminded her. "The entire time. Noone's gonna think you two are not in love now. I definitly won't." 

"I'm not in love with him," Hannah insisted. "I just like dancing with him, that's all." 

"So you'd prefer dancing with him then dancing with anyone else?" Sally-Anne wanted to know. 

"Well, he's a great dancer..." 

Just then Hermione provided a distraction by entering looking very flushed, causing all the girls to break into applause. 

From inside her bed with the curtains drawn, Pansy Parkinson listened to the applause in silence. It wasn't the first time she'd been jealous of Granger, and she doubted it would be the last. The Mudblood had everything she didn't:real friends, talent, good looks(not that good, true, but better) and now, true love. 

And much as Pansy denied it, Romulus had been right about the cause for her crying our Draco's name in that heated moment in the bushes. There was no way the Love Potion could have caused that, when she hadn't seen Draco for nearly two months. She had to have somehow fallen for him outside the effects of the potion. 

Despair and fear followed this realization, but at the same time, hope. And not just ordinary hope. The hope, feeble but powerful, was a desperate hope she had not felt for many, many years...


	10. A Stretch of Rope

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 10:A Stretch of Rope

Gabrielle Delacour pulled her cloak closer around her. Elaine was off serving detention with Snape, and Gabrielle didn't feel like going down to dinner and listening to Malfoy glory in Slytherin's victory over Ravenclaw earlier in the day. So instead she had gone down by the lake. She'd have to go in soon, of course. Hopefully Malfoy would get bored and have left the Great Hall, and she could go for something to eat. 

She strolled along the edge and suddenly noticed a cloaked figure at the other end. She started across the ice towards it. Probably another student. 

But when she got closer, she saw the figure was not only cloaked but hooded. When she was halfway across the lake, he started towards her. Suddenly some instinct told her to get out of there, and she turned and ran. 

"Where do you think you're going?" asked an icy voice, freezing her in her tracks. She watched, filled with terror, as the figure walked up to her. "Fleur Delacour's sister. Perfect." 

He pointed his wand at her. "_Imperio._" 

Shortly after this... 

Minerva McGonagall exited the Great Hall and started heading down the corridor. She shivered and wished she had her cloak. She heard footsteps. They sounded like whoever they belonged to was headed in her direction. 

She frowned as Gabrielle Delacour appeared. What was she doing here? "Miss Delacour-" 

The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at Minerva. For a moment Minerva could have sworn she was backing away, as her muscles seemed to jerk. "_A-a-a-avada Kedavra!_" she blurted out. 

A cloud of smoke engulfed them both, and she heard the girl coughing. It cleared, and Minerva saw she had an expression of wonder on her face. 

"You *cough* *cough* *cough* wonderful wand! *cough* *cough* You wonderful *cough* wonderful *cough* cough*-" 

Minerva pulled out her ring and slid it on. _Albus, get over here, now!_

About an hour later... 

Gabrielle sat in Dumbledore's office for the second time in her life. Resisting the strange voice had exhausted her. She could hear voices outside. 

First McGonagall, "She was showing signs of fighting it, she didn't stand a chance of course." 

Then Dumbledore, "If you are right, she is one amazing girl." 

"It's her wand that's amazing." Gabrielle instinctively reached for her wand, but it was gone. "Of course it obeys noone but her, but it must be a very good one to recognize when she is performing a spell against her will." 

"A wand draws from the strength of its owner, you know that Minerva." 

The doors opened, and the two of them entered. McGonagall was holding Gabrielle's wand. "It saved my life. If it hadn't malfunctioned..." 

Gabrielle's eyes closed. It was now too much of a strain to keep them open. 

"Looks like she's fallen asleep," she heard McGonagall say. 

"Or is just falling asleep now," Even though her eyes were closed, she could sense Dumbledore was staring at her very closely. 

Suddenly something warm landed on her lap, jarring her awake. She looked down. From her lap, a pheonix looked back up at her. 

"Gabrielle," said Dumbledore gently, "what happened?" 

"I was down by ze lake, and zis figure came up 'o me. Something about 'im...scared me." She shivered despite the warmth of the pheonix. "'E knew 'oo I was, and 'e pointed 'is wand at me and said something, it sounded like 'imperio'. And zen my mind just went completely blank. Felt kinda nice. Zen 'e was directing me 'o go into ze building, and I deedn't see why not. And I wasn't sure where I was, and zen 'e was zelling me 'o use zis weird curse on Professor McGonagall. I deedn't want 'o but 'e made me. And zen my wand malfunctioned, and suddenly I felt normal again. Zen Professor McGonagall brought me up 'ere." 

There were a few moments of silence. Did they believe her? Finally Dumbledore said, "Well, I believe that is all. Minerva, will you return her her wand and take her down to the hospital wing?" 

"Why? I feel fine." True, she was exhausted, but nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't cure. 

"You've just been subject to the Imperius Curse. Madam Pomfrey should see to it you are allright." 

So Gabrielle followed Professor McGonagall back out into the corridor and to the hospital wing, where she spent half an hour while Madam Pomfrey fussed over her. It was way past dinner, she knew, when she started towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

She wasn't far out the hospital wing when Elaine came running up to her. "Gabrielle? What happened? You were up in Dumbledore's office!" 

"News zravels zat fast?" asked Gabrielle. 

"Um, no..." Elaine turned pink. "It's a little something I'll show you in a minute. But first I want to hear what happened to you." 

Gabrielle explained. "So let me get this straight. You got bamboolzed by a mysterious stranger while I was in detention? I am going to kill Snape for this one! But then, of course,-" she began to reach into the pockets of her robes, "if he hadn't assigned me to clean all the teacher's offices by hand, I wouldn't have found this in the back of a drawer in Professor Solen's office. It was in a drawer she wasn't using, I don't think she knew it was there. Thank Merlin for Peeves's timing, I was able to slip it into my robes without Snape noticing." And she pulled a piece of parchment from her robes and showed it to Gabrielle. 

"'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'," she read out loud. "'P-purva-pur-purvi-somezing, of Aids 'o Magical Meeschief-Makers are proud 'o present ze Marauders Map'. Eet's a map of 'Ogwarts!" 

"And not only that! Look at this," she gestured to two dots. They were labelled "Gabrielle Delacour", and "Elaine Sarpan". And there were right where Gabrielle and Elaine were standing. 

"These dots show where everyone is. That's how I knew you were up in Dumbledore's office. Neat, huh?" 

"But..." Gabrielle started hesitantly. "Eef you found eet in Professor Solen's offeece, eet might be a piece of Dark Magic!" 

"A map of Hogwarts? Anyway, I sure hope it's not. Think how useful it's going to be..." 

Back at Beauxbatons... 

The month of January passed uneventfully. Hermione, true to her word, spent nearly everyone second she had to spare in the library. Alfred too was starting to spend all his time in the library, and it wasn't uncommon to see other New York State students there as well. One evening when they were going into dinner, Sally-Anne asked Hannah why. 

"Thier preparing to take the S.W.A.Ts." she explained. "Thats a test American students all take sometime in thier sixth and seventh years. Given in October, January, and May I believe. I'm not sure how often one takes them." 

That Saturday, all twelve New York State students portkeyed back to America for the S.W.A.T.s The Hogwarts students went into breakfast alone. 

They were passing through the entrance to the Dining Chamber when suddenly Harry, who was in the lead, halted, causing them all to crash into him. 

"What'd you do that for?" demanded Ron, nursing a bruise. 

"I thought I heard something..." he nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I heard something." He walked over to the wall and put his ear to it. "It sounds like...can you come over here?" he was adressing Morgana. 

"He must be hearing a snake!" Ernie whispered. 

Morgana walked over and put her ear to the wall. She nodded after a second. "Yes, I can hear it too." Her face darkened. "And I think I know who it is." 

"Who?" 

"Nagini." She walked over to a small crack in the wall near the entrance to the Chamber. It had been there when they had first arrived at Beauxbatons, and noone had thought twice about it. 

"What are you going to-" Harry started, but then Morgana hissed something in Parseltongue. He suddenly looked very nervous. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea-" 

Morgana ignored him. She backed away and circled the crack, still hissing. She beckoned to the others to get out of the way, which they hastily did. 

The wall bulged, and Justin shrieked:a huge serpent burst out and lunged towards Morgana. She moved out of it's way, and they circled each other, hissing and spitting. Morgana's moves were so serpantine she seemed almost like a snake herself. 

"Challenge?" Dumbledore asked Harry. He nodded. 

"Challenge?" asked Lavender in confusion. 

"A fight to the death. She challenged, and Nagini accepted." 

"Nagini?" 

"Voldemort's pet snake." There was an instantaneous reaction to his words. 

"Shouldn't you stop them?" asked Hannah. 

"I don't think I can!" 

"Don't bother, maybe it'll get rid of her." said Pansy hopefully. 

"I'm more hoping she'll get rid of it," said a terrified Justin. 

Just then they both launched themselves. It was quick, Morgana's hands seemed to take no time at all to move, and suddenly she had the snake in her grasp, and her teeth in it's neck in a fatal bite. 

She tossed the dying snake to the floor, hissing in what was unmistakably triumph. Harry shook his head. He knelt by the snake and started to hiss. Seconds later he shook his head. "Dead." He turned angrily to Morgana. "Why'd you have to kill it? If you just subdued it, we could have found out what it was doing here!" 

"She wouldn't have answered," said Morgana calmly. "You know that." 

"You still did not have to kill it," said Dumbledore with equal calm. "And Harry is right. We may now never know why it was here." 

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Gabrielle getting hit with the Imperius Curse," said Ron thoughtfully. "Is this You-Know-Who's doing?" 

February 20... 

"Is this some sort of tradition in the Second Task?" wondered Lavender out loud. 

"No," answered Ron, "Hermione would have known, and she would have said so when Harry was trying to work out the egg clue." 

"Maybe it's a new tradition," said Hannah. "Maybe the tasks are going to follow a standard pattern from now on." 

The three of them were handcuffed and hanging in chains from the ceiling of a cave a little outside the Beauxbatons grounds. A fire raged below their feet. They were waiting for thier champions to come and rescue them. The wizards who had put them up had just Apparated out, informing them the champions would be setting out into the caves within an hour. 

"Why couldn't they put us to sleep again?" wondered Ron. "This is not a very comfortable position to be in." 

"Nice of them to add the heat," mused Lavender. "But it's still cold. Why didn't they let us take our cloaks?" 

"Because we wouldn't be able to take them off," answered Hannah. "And in a few hours, this cavern's going to become very warm from that fire. And given how many twists and turns they took us along, we're going to be here that long. This is one of those times I wish my robes weren't black." 

"Wonder what the weather's like in New York," commented Lavender. "Why do they wear that spring-green?" 

"It's the school color." answered Hannah. "There are a lot of magic schools in America, and most of them have colors representing them. New York State's is spring-green. And inter-school competition is an everyday thing." 

"Why are you two so calm?" asked Ron. "We're hanging chained from the ceiling-" 

"It's part of the Task," said Hannah. "We won't be hurt." 

Ron shook his head. "I don't know if we're completely safe here. I mean, I know Dumbledore wouldn't let us be hurt, but I wouldn't put anything past Mounsier Delacroix." 

"That still makes Lavender safe," observed Hannah. "Mounsier Delacroix favors Paul. You're Paul's hostage, I assume?" 

"Yeah, and Ron's probably Hermione's. And he probably just hates Mounsier Delacroix because he gave Hermione such a low score." 

Ron blushed, but said nothing. "Well he gave Alfred a low score too." Hannah pointed out. 

"Which brings me to really wonder about something." said Lavender. "Why are you Alfred Fadton's hostage? I mean, his friend Max Greene would seem the more logical choice to me. Unless he's actually in love with you?" 

"Oh, I hope not," replied Hannah. "Because that would make things very akward." 

"No it wouldn't!" said Lavender in an insufferable voice. "I mean, lets say for a moment the Goblet choose you as Hogwarts champion instead of Hermione. And then it didn't choose Alfred. If it choose Paul I'd of course still be hanging here, and then of course there'd be a third. Could be the Latino girl Francisca Martinez is it were Max Green, or maybe Justin if it was what's-her-name- Sappho; they've been spending a lot of time together. Or maybe if it was that jerk Metlik(which I don't think it would be, but still), it'd be some pretty Beauxbatons girl. Now who do you thing would be your hostage?" 

"Oh, I don't know," said Hannah, "Maybe Ernie, definitly Ernie is Justin was Sappho's hostage-" 

"Quit acting in denial!" said Lavender impatiently. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, Hannah! The three of us know perfectly well your hostage would be Alfred!" 

"You've been spending too much time around Sally-Anne." sighed Hannah. 

"Well, my usual best friend is all the way at Hogwarts, trying to captain a Quidditch team. Speaking of which, did you know Slytherin beat Hufflepuff last week?" 

"Yes," both Ron and Hannah replied. 

"I was really dissapointed," continued Hannah. "I was really hoping we'd win this year. We haven't won anything in over a decade. We came so close to winning last Tournament, or at leasing tieing for it anyway. And then we didn't. Do you know how frustrating that is?" 

"I don't think I do," admitted Ron. "And I'm pretty sure Lavender here doesn't." 

"Hey!" 

"Well, you don't." 

"That's true," there was a moment's pause. "But then Hannah, from the way Parvati wrote, your dissapointment's nothing compared to Elizabeth Knatter's. I quote, _'I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, though. She looked like a broken woman after Malfoy caught the snitch. If looks could kill, Slytherin would be looking for a new Seeker and captain now. I actually went to her later and told her, one captain to another, that I thought she'd done a wonderful job. Don't know if it helped any.'_ End quote." 

"Now it's us again Slytherin," Ron commented. 

"Why does it always boil down to Gryffindor against Slytherin?" wondered Hannah out loud. 

For quite awhile there was silence as they all pondered this. Then Lavender said, "Are we just going to sit here in silence all day?? What do we have to give, the basics?" 

"Well give them then," Ron told her. 

"Fine. My name's Lavender Annika Brown, aged 17, father's a wizard, mother's a Muggle, only child, seventh year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor House, Beater for House Quidditch team, home on the outskirts of London. Your turn." 

"Your forgot to mention you're dating Beauxbatons champion Paul Gautier." Hannah put in. 

"Well, I'm not exactly. Not yet anyway. But will be soon. As I was saying, Ron?" 

"Okay. Ronald Sergius Weasley, aged 17, pure-blooded, 5 older brothers, one younger sister, seventh year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor House, home on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole." 

"And dating?" Lavender pressed. 

Ron blushed again. "Will hopefully be dating Hermione Granger at end of year. Don't ask please. Hannah?" 

"Hannah Diana Abbott, aged 17, American pure-blood, only child, seventh year at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff House, home on the outskirts of New York City. Not dating and not planning to." 

"Well, maybe you're not planning to-" started Lavender, but Hannah cut in, "Quit it. You've made your point, and it won't be taken." 

"Oh, fine then!" There was another pause. "Okay, what do we talk about now?" 

Many hours later... 

"But you have to admit," Hannah was saying, "Colin Creevay's commentary makes old Lee Jordan seem like a Muggle robot. Hero-worships one Seeker, very good friends with the next, his brother's the Keeper, they say he had a crush on you last year, Lavender, I mean everything!" 

"Everything what?" asked Alfred, coming in one entrance. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, coming in the other. 

"Just killing time waiting for you to come rescue us," said Ron. 

"Gotcha." said Alfred. He pointed his wand at the fire. "Aqua!" 

Water flew from his wand. It went straight through the fire without putting it out. 

Hermione also shot water out her wand. It, too, went straight through the fire. 

They looked at each other. Finally Hermione carefully stepped forward and placed the tip of one finger in the flames. She pulled it out unscathed. She tried her entire hand. "I can't feel anything. I think the fire's an illusion." 

"Well in that case," said Alfred. He pointed his wand up at Hannah's handcuffs. Hermione aimed her wand at Rons. 

Both promptly panicked. "Hermione, maybe you shouldn't-" 

"Alfred, I don't think-" 

"_ALHOMORA!_" They both yelled simultaeously. Both beams hit thier targets, and Ron and Hannah were both dangling, thier feet mere inches above the flames. Hannah held back a scream, Ron didn't bother holding it back. 

"_ALHOMORA!_" Both plunged into the fire. Seconds later they both jumped out clutching their bottoms. 

"What was under there," asked Hermione, healing him of burns. Alfred was likewise healing Hannah. "Hot coals?" 

"I dunno, I didn't stay on them long enough to find out." Ron replied. 

"Let's go." Hermione and Ron headed off in one direction, Hannah and Alfred in the other. 

"You're just going to leave me here?" Lavender called after them. "What if Paul got attacked by drakes or something?" 

""I'm sure someone will come and fetch you by tomorrow if anything goes wrong," Hermione yelled back. 

"By then I'll have died of boredom," Lavender muttered. She idly began singing to herself a song her Muggle mother had taught her. "Now in a hole, there was a tree, the prettiest little tree, that you ever did see, well the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground and the green grass grows all around all around, the green grass grows all around. Now on this tree, there was a limb, the prettiest little limb, that you ever did see, well the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground and the green grass grows all around all around, the green grass grows all around." 

About 20 minutes later... 

About 20 minutes later Lavender was still leading herself through the song. 

"Now in this ground, there was a hole, the prettiest little hole, that you ever did see, well the hole in the ground and the ground on the germ and the germ on the flea and the flea on the worm and the worm in the bird and the bird in the nest and the nest on the bough and the bough on the branch and the branch on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the hole and the-Ah, there you are! About time! I've gotten through the entire song twice since the other left!" 

"Nice voice," replied Paul. "How did they get down?" 

"The fire's an illusion. But there are hot coals or something at the bottom, so you'll have to catch me." 

Paul carefully stepped into the fire. "_Alhomora! Alhomora!_" Lavender plummeted and he caught her. She broke into a mad grin. "This is a definite kiss me moment." 

He kissed her thouroughly, then carried her out of the fire and set her on her feet. "Now lets get out of here." 

Sometime later, elsewhere in the caves... 

Alfred led the way through the caves, checking the ground for the marks he had made. His ears were constantly on alert for the sounds of an approaching drake. There were many of them in these caves. There were even rumors of dragons, and he hoped if they did exist in these caves, they wouldn't run into any. 

"I think I can see sunlight!" yelled Hannah suddenly. Before he could stop her, she was running forward. 

A second before it happened he spotted the mark he had left to warn himself on the rock. "Hannah! Don't step-" 

But it was too late:she had stepped on the rock, and the ground opened beneath her. He had already had his wand out, and he screamed, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" 

He ran to the edge of the hole, she was suspended in mid-air, but she was too heavy for the spell to lift. He couldn't send a distress call without breaking the spell, and he if he broke the spell, he would lose her. And even now the spell was weakening. His mind was racing. _No, no! I can't lose Hannah! I can't!_

He leaned down, stretching out his hand, trying to extend it, forcing all his will into the floating spell, trying to lift her higher. 

He felt her fingers grasp his. He pulled, he concentrated, every molecule of him was concentrated on one goal. In thier emotional distress, his powers increased, and hers starting working on thier own, and she rose, inch by inch- 

And then she lurched over the top of the hole and crashed into him. Motion became a blur:they were tumbling back, he was holding her as tightly as possible, and suddenly he was kissing her, as hard as he could. 

It had been probably because he saw her so little that Alfred had not felt anything more then friendship towards Hannah. But by the end of November, having beeing seeing her daily, he had found himself deeply in love with her. Knowing well she would be distressed if she knew, he had amazed even himself on his ability to keep it concealed. Even at the Yule Ball, when he had been unable to let go of her, and she hadn't suspected a thing. Now he had given himself away. 

As soon as he realized in full what he was doing, he pulled away, knowing it was too late. That there was no look of horror on Hannah's face, but merely one of confusion, prompted him to start, "Hannah's, there's something I have to say-" 

Just then he heard a roar, alarmingly close. There was a drake approaching. "But it'll have to wait until we get out of here." And they were up and running, shotting Stunning spells and Impediment Jinxes, until the roaring of the drake was behind them. 

They could see sunlight now, and headed for it. Hannah clutched Alfred's hand tightly, trusting him to steer her while she thought. She had continued to insist there was nothing more then friendship between them, but ever since the Yule Ball doubts had been creeping in, and with a kiss, he had shattered that illusion. And she was starting to think if this was love, she could go with it. 

She looked up as she heard clapping, they had emerged. The Beauxbatons matron was tending to Ron and Hermione, and Ernie, Justin, Max, Francisca, and Sappho came running. 

Then Alfred started, "Uh, Hannah, what happened back there, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I just-" 

He was trying to retreat. She wouldn't have it. "No, Alfred." 

"I swear, it was just heat of the moment!" He was afraid of losing her. He was looking down, terrified by what her verdict might be. 

"Look up at me," she commanded. Ernie, Justin, Max, Francisca, and Sappho, sensing something was going on, had gathered to watch. He obeyed, his face betraying anything he had not already given away. "What happened there was a long time coming. I may have not realized it earlier, but I know now. What you did, do it again." 

"Are you sure?" he whispered. 

"Yes." Her heart was starting to pound with excitement as he leaned over. 

His kiss was very chaste, very careful. But it was still sufficent to cause the crowd to erupt into another round of cheers. 

"Will you two come over here?" The matron finally interrupted them, dragging them off to be treated for injuries. 

"Well, Hannah-" started Sally-Anne, leaning over. "I don't mean to say I told you so, but-" 

"You told me so." She'd been a fool, she freely admitted it now. She had the feeling if she hadn't been so stubborn, she and Alfred would have been together a long time ago. 

"Told her what?" Lavender and Paul had arrived. 

Hannah only listened to points with half an ear. She listened closer, however, when she heard Harry say to Hermione, "It's set now. The three of you are tied. Whoever wins the next one wins the Tournament."


	11. The Spring

## A Year To Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 11:The Spring

"W-w-why ees eet so cold?" complained the shivering Gabrielle for the umpteenth time one day in March at lunch. Normally the others would have shushed her, but she was right. It was very cold. 

"More then that," said Elaine. "It's so gloomy. For some reason I just can't seem to be cheerful." Next to them, Ginny was shivering worse then Gabrielle. "T-t-there's only one thing that's made me feel like this before, a-a-and I don't think it's that." 

"Well," said Elaine. "We'd better go upstairs and get our cloaks. Flying lessons next." 

"I'll c-c-come too. I've g-g-got C-c-care of Magical Creatures next." 

They got up and started across the Hall-and then it happened. Ginny suddenly screamed an collapsed. "No, Tom, please no!" She cried out. "Not again!" Next second Gabrielle collapsed, completely out. Elaine looked this way and that, trying to find the source of thier distress. 

Next second, it seemed, there were screams from the staff table as Professor McGonagall was lifted up by invisible hands. Suddenly Professor Flitwick lifted his wand and yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "It's a Dementor! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" 

Silver stuff shot from his wand, and Professor McGonagall fell to the floor, unconscious. The other teachers followed, and the silver shapes illuminated a tall, hooded figure, which backed away. The teachers and thier silver figures followed it, all except for Professor Sprout, who knelt anxiously next to McGonagall. 

The students moved out of the Dementor's way as it backed into the wall. The silver figures moved onto to it, they merged with each other and became a silver light which bathed it. Then the robes fell to the floor, with nothing to hold them up. 

The teachers gathered around Sprout and McGonagall. "How is she?" asked Madam Hooch. "Is she-did the Dementor-" her voice trailed off, leading Elaine to suspect what might have happened was very dreadful indeed. 

"I don't know," answered Sprout. "Best we get her to the Hospital Wing. If she doesn't wake up in a few hours...well, I guess that means we didn't stop it in time..." 

Shortly... 

"I trusted you Tom, I trusted you..." Ginny twisted about as Madam Pomfrey draped a sheet over her. "She had an especially bad reaction. But at least she'll recover." She cast an agonized look at Professor McGonagall, lying nearby. "If only there was a way to _know!_ But nothing I can do can see if she still has her soul." She heard the doors of the Hospital Wing open, and so did not notice Gabrielle wake up. 

Gabrielle felt weak, but wide awake. She pulled herself up, then saw Dumbledore enter, looking more worried then she had ever seen him. 

"Albus!" started Madam Pomfrey. "Can you-" 

He did not answer. Neither Pomfrey nor Gabrielle could take thier eyes off him as he knelt down. He reached into McGonagall's robes and removed her ring, which he slid onto her finger. He was already wearing his own. He took her hand and closed his eyes. 

He opened them again, and said softly, "The Dementor was stopped in time. She was not Kissed." 

"Thank God!" sighed Pomfrey. Then she noticed Gabrielle was awake. "Miss Delacour. Eat." She hand Gabrielle a block of chocolate, which Gabrielle obediently started into. She felt some of her strength come back. "Professor, sair," she asked, "why waire both zese attacks on Professor McGonagall?" 

"That's something I'd like to know the answer to myself," he answered. 

"I think whoever's responsible was trying to attack you, through her, and your mind-link." said Madam Pomfrey. "I've noticed it's unusually strong. But how would they themselves know?" 

"Ze last attackair knew 'oo I was," noted Gabrielle. "Knew 'oo my seester was." She considered, and then something hit her. 'As anyzing 'appened at Beauxbatons?" 

He cast a somewhat startled look at her. "Yes, something has. Voldemort's pet snake turned up over a month ago. And I should be getting back there." He exited. 

Gabrielle finished off her chocolate and pulled herself out of bed. "Can I go now?" 

Madam Pomfrey looked her over, then reluctently nodded. "Miss Sarpan is waiting for you outside." 

Before leaving, however, Gabrielle cast an uncertain glance at Ginny, who was tossing and turning. "Just stop, please..." she moaned. 

That evening... 

Ginny awoke to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Two figures were sitting by her bedside. She still felt very tired. 

"Evening," said Gabrielle, handing her a piece of chocolate. Ginny ate gratefully. "It's evening already?" she couldn't help asking. 

"You 'ad a rather nasty reaction. You were tossing and turning most of ze day, yelling at someone called Tom." 

"Neville was hysterical," Elaine added. "He'd be here now, but he's in detention. You see, he had Potions this afternoon-" 

"And you know 'ow much trouble 'e 'as een Potions as eet ees-" Gabrielle chimed in. 

"With you having nightmares in the Hospital Wing he was worse then usual, and-" 

"Dean left 'ere just a beet ago, and Seamus made Olga faint, though I zink he exaggerated-" 

"And Snape knew well that Neville would want nothing more then to be by your bedside tonight, so of course-" 

"Anyway, Neville will be 'ere as soon as 'e can, but knowing Snape, zat's not going to be for awhile." finished Gabrielle. "So, 'oo's Tom?" 

"Nobody important," said Ginny hastily. Only a limited amount of people knew the full truth of what had happened in regards to the Chamber of Secrets, and Ginny did not want the two girls who looked up to her knowing how royally she had messed up during her first year. 

"'E sounded pretty important from ze way you were yelling at 'im," noted Gabrielle. "But eef you don't want 'o zell us, fine. We'll find out our own." 

Oh, she didn't realize. "I highly doubt you could figure it out. So, I assume that was a Dementor?" 

"It was," said Elaine. She shuddered. "It was trying to suck out Professor McGonagall's soul. It caused Gabrielle here to collapse." 

"Eet ovairwhelmed me weeth memories of my mum being murdered." Gabrielle replied. "I wouldn't be surprised is 'Arry Potter 'as ze same reaction." 

"He does," Ginny informed them, "I've seen it." Gabrielle looked very relieved to hear this. 

"What about Professor McGonagall? Is she allright?" 

"Fine. Ze Dementor deedn't suceed." 

"So, anything else happen of interest while I asleep?" 

"Oh yes!" said Elaine. Only then did Ginny notice that she was bursting with excitement. "Parvati came to our flying lesson today, she says I might be Seeker after you graduate! The final decision will be Dennis Creevay's, of course. He's down to be captain next year." 

"I'm good friends with his brother. I'll see what I can do for you." Then she felt herself drifting off again... 

"Oi, don't fall asleep, Neville should be 'ere soon-" she thought she heard Gabrielle say. 

"But we play Ravenclaw tomorrow, she has to rest-" she thought she heard Elaine say. 

When she woke again, it was to feel someone holding her hand. She looked up to see Neville smiling down at her. "Hi." 

"Hello." It was so easy to shrug off her worries and fears, she noted, when she was like this with Neville. But there was a big one on her mind. "The Quidditch match, it-" 

"Don't worry about that," he assured her. "It's only eight in the morning. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to let you out before the match. I got you some breakfast." He proffered several(smushed) slices of toast, some jam, and a flask of juice. "Raspberry jam. Your favorite. Oh, and Madam Pomfrey left you more chocolate." He pointed to a table with heaps of chocolate. 

She ate hungrily. "How long have you been sitting here?" she asked between bites. 

"About an hour. I came in last night but Madam Pomfrey shooed me out. That reminds me, I have something for you." He reached into the pockets of his robes. "These came just last night." He pressed a slip of parchment into her hand. 

She looked at them, and her eyes flew open. "Tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in Spain!" 

"We'll have to get there a week in advance, and you won't have quite a good view as you did last time, but-" 

"This is wonderful, Neville! But I thought your grandmother didn't like Quidditch." 

"She's got a friend in Spain who she hopes to meet. I think also she wants to inspect you." He grinned. "She's delighted so far, she calls you, 'the perfect match'. Be prepared to go really early and be inspected and dragged around Spain." 

"Consider me forewarned. I still can't thank you enough-" 

"You're not the one that should do the thanking Ginny," Neville said lovingly. Ginny took another piece of chocolate and leaned back. Neville had made this speech many many times, but she never tired of hearing it. 

"It was when you were 15. You'd gone home for the summer a little girl that nobody noticed." 

"You noticed." she reminded him. 

"Yes, but I don't count, do I? And you returned a woman. The change was obvious from the second you stepped into the Great Hall. Within a month you had half the boys at Hogwarts at your feet. You could have had Titus Leeford, who everyone knew was going to suceed Cho Chang to captaincy, or Godric Pertek, the Head Boy, but you scorned them both. You went for me. Little old Neville, who didn't stand a chance next to those boys. You didn't care that I couldn't do a transfiguration without creating a monstrosity, or always forgot the trick step. You were the first person to accept me for what I am, incompetence and all. You-" 

But his beautiful speech was annoyingly cut short by the entrance of Parvati into the Hospital Wing. 

"She awake?" 

"Yeah, she's awake," called Neville. 

"You up to playing?" 

"Of course I'm up to playing." 

That evening... 

Harry put down the report from Parvati and shook his head, trying to ignore the cheering of the Ravenclaws. "Of course she wasn't up to playing, she'd just had an encounter with a Dementor!" 

"Is she all right?" Ron asked. 

"Parvati thinks she'll be okay. And Ravenclaw's too far behind. We're still playing Slytherin for the cup. But we absolutely cannot let them get ahead during the entire game if we want the cup. It's too risky." 

"I'm sure Slytherin won't stand a chance," Hermione assured him. 

"Isn't their third Chaser weak?" asked Ron. 

"Doesn't make a difference," said Harry glumly. "Parvati wrote to me last week. Millicent Bulstrode's returned to Hogwarts." 

"You know, I bet they were responsible for that Dementor," said Ron. "They were trying to put Ginny out of action! And then knock off the Head of Gryffindor while they were at it!" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Hermione, "even they wouldn't go that far...would they?" 

"They would," said Ron flatly. 

Just then another owl flew in, and landed in front of Terry Boot. He stopped cheering, and looked very apprehensive. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked him. 

He carefully unfolded the letter. He nodded. "Passover. They've invited me to come home for the first night. They're sending me the Portkey tomorrow." 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"They don't know about you." he replied. "They've probably gotten me a fiancee." 

"Well there's a simple solution to that. Take me with you." 

"You don't realize what you're asking." 

Nevertheless... 

Nevertheless, she got her way, and the first night of Passover found them sitting outside the bus holding the Portkey. "Last chance to pull out." 

"Forget it. Better they know sooner then later." 

Then the Portkey activated, and then were both spinning. 

They landed on a lawn in front of of one of the more complicated buildings Lisa had seen in her life. 

A number of people were running over. A woman who Lisa recognized as Terry's mother hugged him. "Terry! Why didn't you come home for the holidays? I've missed you so much-" then she noticed Lisa. "Who's she?" 

"She's-her name's Lisa. Lisa Turpin." 

Mrs. Boot nodded. "Yes, you've mentioned her." She gave Lisa a friendly smile. "Come along, Miss Turpin. Everyone is welcome at the table tonight. I'll set another place out." 

Very relieved, Terry and Lisa went through more introductions. "You didn't tell them," Lisa whispered to Terry, annoyed. 

"If you're so keen on telling them, you tell them." he whispered. 

"No, you're the family member. I'm the stranger. They should hear it from you." 

They moved inside. Lisa supposed all the descendents of the ten Jewish Muggle-borns were here tonight. Amoung the people in the table she recognized several other students she had seen Terry with on occasion, including a fifth-year Gryffindor she did not know by name, Ella Cowiven, a third- year Ravenclaw, and Samuel Cowiven, a first-year Hufflepuff. She noted the ceremonial clothes that the man who introduced himself as Terry's grandfather was wearing and felt a little nervous, but Terry was wearing his Hogwarts robes, so she could only conclude she was allowed to as well. 

All washed thier hands. This felt strange to Lisa, who usually cleaned herself by use of a Sanitation spell. They gathered at the large table and spoke a prayer over the wine(full goblets for the adults, which included her and Terry, a tiny amount for the children) which Lisa repeated nervously. It was spoken in Hebrew, which meant she had no idea what it meant, indeed, she barely could figure out what she was supposed to saying. She imitated the others in sipping, then felt Terry squeeze her hand under the table reassuringly. 

Twigs of parsley were passed out, dipped in wine, and eaten. Then Terry's grandfather, who was obviously a figure of authority, reached towards the platter in the middle, towards a piece of some sort of bread. Taking it, he broke off a piece of it and hid it in the cushions in the back of his chair. 

"The afikomen," whispered Terry to Lisa. "All the children try to steal it, and if they can hold onto it until the end of dinner, they get a present." 

"What do they get?" she asked. 

"Whatever they want." 

Lisa took a look at the younger children. The Gryffindor boy was probably too old, and she wasn't sure about Ella Cowiven, but other then that, it was open. The afikomen would not be behind the chair at the end of the dinner. 

Then they passed out old-looking books which Terry whispered were called Haggadahs, and told the story of Passover. His grandfather began reading in Hebrew, while Lisa gratefully recieved a Haggadah and followed along the English translation, while in the back of her mind she couldn't help going over Professor Binn's account of what had "really" happened. She had admit immediately, however, the story that Haggadahs told was far more interesting then Professor Binn's lecture on the subject. 

According to Professor Binns, the Jewish people had been enslaved by the Egyptians for many years when a leader emerged in the form of the wizard Moses. Along with his brother Aaron he had secretly researched and discovered many curses, including the Avada Kedavra curse, which they had decided early on to use only as a last resort. And so he had gone to the Egyptian ruler, Ramses III, and demanded thier people's freedom. When Ramses had refused, they had started using the curses. They had started with curses already well known: turning all the water in Egypt into blood and conjuring up a whole bunch of frogs. When this didn't impress Ramses, they used thier newly discovered curses, conjuring lice and flies, causing the cattle to die, hexing everyone with sores, bringing down a terrible hailstorm and encouraging the locusts that followed, and finally stopping all light. And when Ramses III still refused, they decided it was time to use Avada Kedavra. 

And so they and all the other Jewish wizards of the time had spent one(persumably rather hectic)night Apparating in and out of Egyptian houses, and putting the Avada Kedavra curse on all the first-born children. But the Jewish servants had marked thier houses so they would be spared. While this was(in Lisa's opinion) a very heartless act, it suceeded in persuading Ramses III into granting the Jewish people thier freedom, and they had left Egypt, settling on the far side of the Red Sea. 

Of course, as Terry had made very clear in the History of Magic class where Binns had taught this, the Jewish faith held that thier God had been responsible for all these curses, and Lisa had to admit, the whole affair seemed rather grandscale for a few wizards. One never does know, Lisa thought to herself as they laid aside the Haggadahs. 

Another prayer, they washed thier hands again, and then they ate. The dishes in the first course, Terry informed Lisa, each had a symbolic meaning, and many of them were new to her. She made a mental note to learn about them if she could. After the first course, conversations started, and this seemed a prime opportunity, Lisa thought, to announce the exact nature of her relationship with Terry, and she whispered this to him. He nodded, but said nothing, and the meal went by without him speaking again. Lisa was starting to think she'd have to tell Mrs. Boot herself right before she left, and then what would they think of them? 

She watched as Terry's grandfather searched for the afikomen. Sure enough, it was gone. He looked from child to child thoughtfully. He took in Samuel Cowiven's guilty face, and said, "Sam." 

"Very close," replied Sam, grinning. 

"Hmmm," he frowned. "I'd say it was Ella, but she's a little old..." 

"Well, I won't be competition next year," said Ella, who then held up the piece of bread. 

He smiled. "Very well then. What do you want?" 

"I want them," and she pointed to Terry and Lisa, "to kiss for me." 

Terry and Lisa stared at her, dumbfounded. 

"Ah, you spotted it too," said Mrs. Boot. She was smiling. "You may be Ravenclaws, but you two can't keep secrets well. I knew there was something going the minute I saw you both." 

"And you're not upset?" asked Lisa nervously. "I mean, I'm not even Jewish-" 

"I was upset for a moment or so," admitted Mrs. Boot. "None of us has married outside our circle before. But then I realized that marrying inside our circle would cause problems, because most of us are already related by blood, and marrying one's cousin is out of style these days. So we will have to marry outsiders. Am I right, papa?" she addressed Terry's grandfather. 

He considered briefly, then nodded. "You are right. Whenever and whoever you wish to marry, young Terry, you have our blessing. Now, I believe you and Miss Torwhat-" 

"Turpin, papa," corrected Mrs. Boot. 

"You and Miss Turpin owe Ella a kiss." 

So Terry and Lisa kissed, making sure to give everyone a clear view. 

The rest of the evening whirled by, and before Lisa knew it, she was bidding Terry's family goodbye, and she and Terry were portkeying back to Beauxbatons, heading into the bus, and falling asleep.


	12. One Finale

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 12:One Finale

Dean Thomas sat down in the bath and attempted to relax. It was the night before the final Quidditch match, and the common room had been just too tense. He'd watched Parvati pace back and forth for nearly an hour before excusing himself and retreating here, to the Prefect's bathroom. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Sometimes there was nothing more relaxing then a good bath. 

Unless of course- 

"Evening," said a very glum voice. A very feminine glum voice. 

His opened his eyes, and spat water out of his mouth. Staring down at him from the top of the bathtub was a ghost of a young girl with a sad face and thick pearly spectacles. 

"What're you doing in here?" Dean demanded angrily. She didn't respond. "And who are you anyway? I know you're not the Grey Lady!" 

The ghost sniffed angrily. "I should say not! I, that haughty excuse for a ghost? But you mention _her!_ Not even the Head Boy knows who I am! No, old Myrtle isn't important! Noone has to know who she is!" 

"Allright, allright, but as I said, why are you watching me taking a bath?" 

"Oh, I've been coming up here for years," she said, rather carelessly, wiping away some silvery tears. "I've only come out to talk to Harry-" 

"Harry??" Dean spat more water out of his mouth. "What's Harry been doing in the Prefect's bathroom?" 

"Well first time he came here to test out the egg clue. No doubt Cedric Diggory gave him all the instructions, I heard the two were more allies then they were opponents. Then he came in here again two years later-with Cho Chang." 

It wasn't that difficult for Dean to get her meaning. "You mean Harry's not only been coming in here when he's not a Prefect, but he's also been having sex in here? I am going to have to have a talk with him when he gets back." 

"Oh he's hardly the only one," said Myrtle with a giggle that somehow sounded very melancholy. "The last Gryffindor Head Boy, he was always in here with the Ravenclaw Prefect. First time was was the end of thier sixth year, and he was sickeningly sappy, 'I thought I'd lost you forever, Penny', 'I missed you so much Penny', 'It's allright, Penny, I'm here'. I didn't stay long, I couldn't stand it!" She burst into a fresh flow of tears for some reason. 

Dean searched for a good response for this, but couldn't find one. Noting that the bubbles allowed him to keep his modesty, at least for awhile, he closed his eyes again, hoping she would go away. 

She had no such intention, though. "Besides, would you complain if you were up here with Parvati Patil?" 

He spat more water out of his mouth. "Parvati?" But at the same time an image of Parvati, in here, in the bath, with him, sprung into his head, and it sure looked tempting. 

"Oh, go ahead!" she said, as she started to cry again. "Deny it! You've actually got a choice in the matter!" 

"Uh, Myrtle..." started Dean, but she appeared to be throwing a temper tantrum. "You get to be alive! You have a beautiful girl dreaming of you, and you don't have to-" 

"Wait a minute" interrupted Dean. "Parvati's dreaming of me?" He must have misheard, or misunderstood, or- 

"Yes she is! And you're so stupid, you take everything for granted so bloodly much-" She was crying *again*. "I'm leaving!" She vanished through one of the taps. 

Dean ignored this. There was only one thing he could think of now:_She likes me! She really likes me!_

Meanwhile, below the Great Hall... 

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Parvati Patil. 

"Because you are way overstressed," answered Elaine. 

"And how will this help me?" asked Parvati, but Elaine put her fingers to her lips. "Quiet. Professor Solen's coming this way." 

The three of them backed against the wall. Elaine had her nose pressed to the map. She and Gabrielle had shown Parvati this map. They had then led her down this corridor, which according to the map, eventually led to Hufflepuff tower. But they insisted they weren't taking her that far. "It's okay. She's going off in another direction." 

"What's she doing out here?" Parvati wondered. 

"She's a teachair, she 'as 'er reasons," answered Gabrielle. "Ah, 'ere eet ees." 

She had walked up to a picture of a gigantic silver bowl filled with fruit, and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a green door handle. She pulled the handle open, and beckoned the other two inside. 

"This is the kitchen," said Elaine needlessly. 

"I can see that." Honestly, how had she ended up guided around by a pair of first-years? 

"Parvati Patil! Parvati Patil!" next thing she knew something had collided with her. She looked up at a delighted pair of large brown eyes. "Winky!" 

"Winky is delighted! Winky has really been hoping to have someone to talk to," here she suddenly seemed very serious. "Something she thinks Parvati might be able to help her on." 

"Sure, Winky. What's wrong?" 

"Over here." Winky led Parvati over to the far side of the kitchen, behind four long wooden tables which Parvati suspected the food they ate was sent up through. Gabrielle and Elaine, meanwhile, began loading thier pockets with food. 

"Okay, Winky. What is it?" 

"It is Dobby, Miss. Parvati knows who Dobby is, right?" Parvati nodded. "Well, just the other day...Dobby," her voice dropped to an excited whisper, "Dobby is asking Winky to become his mate, Miss." 

"House-elves have mates?" Parvati asked in surprise. 

"Not reguarly, Miss." answered Winky, and here it appeared her face was turning not only the shape but the color of a tomato. "House-elves are usually mating just twice, Miss, once to replace the father, once to replace the mother, because families need someone to look after them after house-elves die. But Dobby has always been high-seeing, Miss. Dobby wants a mate like humans have. Dobby is in love with Winky, he says, and Professor Dumbledore says we can become mates if we both wishes it, Miss! But I don't know if I wishes it." 

"Well," Parvati considered. She wasn't really the one, she thought, to give a house-elf advice on her love-life. But she was the only one right now who could do it. "Would Dobby consider making any other house-elf his mate?" 

"No he would not," answered Winky. "He says only Winky will do as his mate." 

Dean hadn't been interested in any other girls, Parvati couldn't help noticing. 

"Do," she thought hard, "do you prefer being with Dobby then being without?" 

"Yes, oh yes, Miss! Dobby has been so helpful, Dobby...Dobby is the reason Winky is now happy, even though Winky is free." 

And whats more, a voice in the back of Parvati's head told her, she liked Dean in her life. She liked sitting next to him, even though she always felt awkward. She liked talking with him, it had always calmed her. If they could just have things to talk about... 

"Can you see Dobby as your mate?" Winky was silent for awhile, leaving Parvati to think. She could see herself and Dean, yes, in that way. "Yes. Winky can see it." 

Parvati racked her brain, sure there had to be something more to ask, but gave up. "Well, I would probably say yes. But this is a decision you have to make, not me." 

Winky nodded. "Thank you, Miss." 

"Hey, Parvati!" called Elaine. "We're about ready to go!" 

"We got you some stuff," said Gabrielle, unloading handfuls of food into Parvati's pockets as she came back over. 

"Winky will be coming to watch tomorrow!" called Winky as they left. "Winky and Dobby are getting tomorrow off, so we can come!" 

The next morning... 

"Patil?" Parvati turned. Elizabeth Knatter was walking across the Entrance Hall towards her. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

Next thing she knew Knatter was pressing her against the wall, her feet several inches above the floor. "Beat. Malfoy." Knatter growled. 

"I'll go my best," Parvati managed to say, and Knatter released her and started to walk away. Then she turned and yelled, "Oh yeah, and that sentiment's from both me and Leeford." 

"Gotcha." Parvati staggered into the Great Hall, more nervous then ever. 

All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff applauded Parvati, and she sat down next to Dean, who smiled at her, took her hand, and told her she would be fine. This helped, at least enough so that she was able to get a small amount of breakfast down. 

She left first, to get an idea of the conditions. She was followed shortly by Gabrielle and Elaine, who were hoping to get the best seats. 

At quarter to eleven there were a number of students already in the stands, but Gabrielle and Elaine found the two seats they had selected earlier empty, though the seat next to it wasn't. 

"Parvati?" asked Gabrielle. "Why are you up 'ere?" 

"Not Parvati," sighed the girl, "Padma." Padma Patil looked like her sister and was dressed in scarlet, with a scarlet dot on her forehead. 

"Sorry," said Gabrielle meekly. 

"It's allright. Even Dean Thomas has called me Parvati once or twice!" 

"Yes, you can expect that sort of mistake from a Mudblood." commented an unwelcome voice from behind them. 

They whirled around. Lindsey Aldant and her companions were sitting behind them. 

"You watch your mouth, little girl," Padma told her. Lindsey glared, obviously lacking the nerve to answer back to an angry seventh-year. 

"What're you doing 'ere?" 

"I'm here to watch the game. This is the best seat in the stadium and I'm not moving." 

"Well neither are we," answered Elaine. 

"Fine then." The three girls turned towards the Quidditch pitch and tried to ignore Lindsey after that. 

They noted Professor McGonagall was wearing her ring as she walked past them to the top of the stand, where she would spend most of the game trying to keep Colin's commentary in line. Was Dumbledore following the game as well from Beauxbatons? 

At eleven o'clock sharp the two teams came onto the pitch, and the stadium erupted in cheers. This was the most exicted Gabrielle had felt yet. 

"The Gryffindors!" said Colin through the magical megaphone, in the style of the World Cup. "I give you-Patil! Creevay! MacDonald! Eggleton! Randall! Gordon! Aaaaaand-_Weasley!_" 

More cheering, but Gabrielle could hear Lindsey Aldant booing behind her. 

"And the Slytherins! I see big bad Bulstrode's back-" 

"Creevay!" warned Professor McGonagall. Gabrielle booed as loud as she could, determine to drown out Lindsey's cheering. 

"Well, she is! And there's Malfoy as usual, um," Gabrielle did not want to know how severely McGonagall was glaring at Colin, "Zabini, Utterson, Baddock, Pritchard, and Gudgeon." 

"Can't we have a commentator that's a little less _biased?_" commented Lindsey icily. 

"Captains, shake hands" ordered Madam Hooch. Parvati and Malfoy glared at each other and gripped rather hard. 

"Mount your brooms, three, two, one-" _WHEEEEEET!_

"And thier off! Gryffindor in possession, William Gordon speeding towards the-ow! Stupid Bludger! Quaffle taken by Millicent Bulstrode! Natalie, get her-arghh, missed! She's almost reached the goal. She's going to score, or is she?" 

Gabrielle grinned and leaned forward. She'd seen Dennis play before, and understood why he was such a good Keeper. For just as Bulstrode was about to put the Quaffle through the goal, tiny Dennis flew under her arms and nimbly snatched the Quaffle from her raised hands. 

"And a terrific save by my brother! Hah! She didn't even see him coming!" 

Bulstrode wasn't pleased. With a snarl of "Why you little-" she swung her huge arm at him, hitting him and nearly knocking him off his broom. Gabrielle shook her fists angrily, beside her she could hear Elaine yelling furiously. 

"Penalty! Penalty! Taken by Benjamin Randall. HE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

Cheering now. Gabrielle delightfully managed to drown out the booing of the Slytherins behind her. 

"Gryffindor back in possession, Victor Eggleton dodges Zabini, and Utterson can't get past Ginny Weasley! She flutters about like a French Fire-Pixie! I hope Neville Longbottom realizes what a lucky guy he is-" 

_"Creevay!"_ McGonagall cut him off. Down below, Neville had gone as scarlet at the team's robes. 

"Sorry, Professor. Anyway, Victor passes to William, uh-oh, watch out for the Bludger! Tosses it back to Victor! Victor reaches the goal, skives around Gudgeon-and scores!" 

By now Gabrielle's throat was sore, but she could not stop yelling. She took a look at Ginny, who had gone back to circling. 

Then suddenly Ginny dived, and Gabrielle followed the direction and spotted her goal-the snitch was floating smack dab in the middle of the pitch. But Malfoy had likewise spotted the snitch, and was going for it. 

"Come on, Ginny, come on!" hollered Colin, completely ignored because everyone, including Professor McGonagall, were on the edge of thier seats yelling. 

Then all three Slytherin Chasers got in the way, then swerved so that they hit Ginny with the side of thier brooms. She swayed and tumbled. 

"WHY YOU-no, Malfoy's going to get the-" WHAM! "Parvati saves the day with the best-timed Bludger yet. It's a penalty to Gryffindor-" 

"Just a penalty?" demanded Padma angrily. "Someone should be thrown out of the game or something!" Behind them, Lindsey Aldant and her gang had begun to do a victory dance, until Padma then pulled out her wand and told them to sit down. 

"William scores, but the snitch has dissapeared again, still can't believe the nerve of those stinking- " 

"Creevay, will you at least _try_-" 

2 hours later... 

"120-80 to Gryffindor!" announced Colin Creevay as Benjamin scored again. Ginny barely heard him. She hadn't seen the snitch since the one time early in the game, and from what she could see, Malfoy wasn't doing much better. 

"Whats taking you so long, Weasley?" asked Malfoy as he flew past. "Is there a Dementor behind you?" 

Maybe it was one insult too many from him, or maybe she was just over irritated by the lack of snitch. But Ginny abruptly decided Malfoy would have to pay for that one. She looked down, let out a loud, "Oh!" then began diving. 

Malfoy followed, of course. And since his broom was faster, he was catching up and would be ahead of her before they reached the ground. This was an advantage to her, but still she would be cutting it thin. She knew the ability of the Cleansweep Five she rode, and knew she would need several feet to pull out of the dive. 

Colin was dismayed, this was a disadvantage, since Malfoy would know the minute she pulled out, he needed to already be unable to stop. He was ahead of her, but the ground was coming up too quickly. She was out of space- 

She gave her broom a tremendous yank, she was swerving, Malfoy looked at her in confusion, then looked down. Realization dawned on his face, but it was too late- 

THUD! Even as Ginny felt the tip of her broomtail brush the grass before her broom headed steadily up, Malfoy crashed into the ground. She grinned triumphantly down at him, and slowly the crowd burst into cheering(and booing). 

"A Wronski Feint on the Cleansweep Five!" cheered Colin. "Way to go, Ginny!" 

And as if to make the victory complete, she spotted the snitch, glimmering near the Gryffindor edge of the pitch. She was off, flying towards it. 

"And there it is-it's a clear win-wait no, Malfoy's up, he's heading for it too-" 

Ginny swore under her breath and urged her broom on. She was ahead of Malfoy, but his broom was faster, he was sure to catch up! 

"It's going to be Ginny-no Malfoy-no Ginny-no Malfoy-no Malny-no Ginfoy-no-" 

She stretched her hands out-and collided with Malfoy as he came up from the ground. Her legs locked around her broom, her hands fumbled around the air, thier bodies fought to push the other aside-and then she felt her hand close around the tiny golden ball. 

"SHE'S GOT IT!" hollered Colin as Ginny pulled free. "SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 270-80!" 

She continued across the field and collided with a cheering Natalie MacDonald. "You did it! We did it! The Cup is ours!" 

Next thing she knew Parvati and Dennis had also collided with her, and they were heading down, joined by Victor, Benjamin, and William. 

Ginny swerved aside and landed next to Neville, crashing into him so that they both tumbled back. He was crying, she could see, and could only kiss her clumsily and murmered, "You did it, you did it!" over and over again. 

Parvati, meanwhile, found a house-elf clinging to her midriff. "You won! Gryffindor won! And Winky has said yes, Winky will be Dobby's mate, and-" 

Parvati shook her off, and suddenly came face to face with Dean. Her heart, already off from watching Ginny and Malfoy charge the snitch, froze again. 

"Um, Parvati, I've been thinking, and I'd just like to say, that I, well I-" 

She reached a decision. "Dean?" 

"Yes?" 

She threw herself onto him. "Shut up and kiss me." 

And to the delight of everyone, Dean did just that. 

Happiness flooded Parvati as Dean tossed her up onto his shoulders. "Come on, Parvati! Time to claim the Cup." 

There was the huge Cup, borne by Professor McGonagall, who looked like she'd been crying herself. She watched while Seamus helped Neville lift Ginny up, Colin bounded down the stands and pushed his way through the crowd towards Dennis was being borne up with Natalie. She spotted Kevin amoung the crowd, he was crying, as were Padma, Gabrielle, and Elaine, who were helping to lift the three Chasers. Parvati's own eyes were starting to tear up as she accepted the cup from Professor McGonagall and along with Ginny lifted it high in the air. Life didn't get any better then this. 

A few minutes later, at Beauxbatons... 

Hannah and Alfred cuddled on one end of the bus, Sally-Anne and Lisa did homework on the other, Ron sat about, and Lavender paced back and forth. 

Then Harry burst into the bus. "We won!" 

"Won what?" asked Alfred. "The Tournament?" 

"No, the Quidditch Cup! Dumbledore's been keeping track of the game through his mind-link with McGonagall, and they just finished, and he said something about a Wronski Feint, and about Dean and Parvati, and we won!" 

"Woohoo!" Ron jumped up, and he, Harry, and Lavender spent the next few minutes dancing around the bus. "Come on!" said Ron. "Lets go tell Hermione! Maybe get her to take a night off." 

Sally-Anne and Lavender both startled giggling like mad at this. Ron shot glares at them and they shut up.


	13. Another Finale

Note:My computer has been driving me up the wall. Crashing, refusing to accept disks, you name it, it's done it. So please forgive me if you got impatient. 

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 13:Another Finale

The summer sunset saw twelve students trickle, exhausted, out of the Knight Bus, having finally completed the N.E.W.T.s. "But you've go it lucky," Alfred told a bleary-eyed Hannah as he all but carried her across the the grounds. "You took them at the end of the year and got sufficient excuse to skip the normal finals." 

"Well look who's talking!" retorted Max. "Mr. Exempt-From-End-of-Year-Tests!" 

"Oh yeah, forgot..." 

"But then, she was supposed to be too," he glanced at Hermione. She and Harry were both leaning very heavily on Ron, who looked in no condition to be leaned on by one person, let alone two. "You can hold me all you want tonight," Hermione could be heard murmering to Ron. "I'm in no condition to do any more revising." 

"That reminds me," said Sappho suddenly. She stepped over to where Justin and Ernie were half walking, half limping across the grass. "Justin, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. And you two as well." She beckoned to Harry and Terry. None of the three boys looked like they felt like talking about anything, but they followed her slightly to the side. 

"You see," she explained, "next weekend is what is known in American schools as End-Weekend. At New York State this year, that means the last drake race of the year in the morning, and the last Quidditch Home Game of the year in the evening. Drakes are small dragons," she added to the confused-looking Justin. "Then Sunday night there's a Ball for the Seniors, but only Hannah'll be going to that. I've wanted the three of you to see me play all year and this is the last chance." 

Saturday... 

Twelve New York State students, four Hogwarts students, and one Beauxbatons student by the name of Caroline Martin materialized on the lawn in front of New York State Wizarding School. The school itself was a large red brick building that looked vaguely Dutch. It was situated between mountains, and a small brook ran through the far end of the valley. It had an oddly hushed feel, as if an invisible shield blocked out all sound from the outside. 

"The oldest European magic school on the Eastern Seaboard," said Alfred proudly. "Found originally by the Dutch." 

"Hey, Sappho!" A tall black boy ran up to them. "Where have you been?" 

"What, I should have come earlier, Brian?" 

"Don't you realize today's the last game of the year?" 

"Of course, but unless I'm mistaken, it's only 6 A.M. over here." She looked exasperated. "Out of curiousity, how long have you been up?" 

"An hour," Brian replied with a touch of impatience. "I've been waiting for you for 45 minutes!" 

"You are pushing it!" exclaimed Francisca, speaking for everyone. 

Brian ignored her. "Come along, the rest of the team's waiting." 

"Save me a seat!" Sappho called back as she headed off with Brian. 

"Is he...fanatic?" Justin asked when they were out of hearing. 

"You might say that," answered Francisca. "I lost count of the number of times last year he burst into our dorm-which he's not supposed to be in-to inform her of a last-minute practice." 

Just then another black boy hurried up to Romulus Metlik. Metlik shook his head. "Folt! Where have you been? Didn't I tell you arrival time of 6:00?" 

"Sorry," murmered Folt. 

Caroline Martin squealed. "Ooh! A Vassal! We were required 'oo emancipate ours een France two cenzuries ago. I 'ear a few families are still clinging 'oo one or two een England." She glanced at the three English students as she spoke. 

"Well those three aren't amoung them," Metlik told her. "Certianly not the Mudblood or the Jew. Come along." He led her and Folt away. 

After Metlik's departure the Hogwarts students had a fine morning as Alfred, Max, and Francisca led them around the grounds. It was remarkably quiet. 

"This whole valley has this feeling," commented Justin when they reached the brook, "like...Sleepy Hollow." 

"Sleep Hollow?" repeated Harry in confusion, but Alfred smiled. "Ah. So the English do read American writers." 

"Not really," answered Justin. "just the one. But anyway, the stillness, the Dutch feel, this brook...are you sure it's not Professor _van_ Bobwhite?" 

"Well, not entirely, Justin _van_ Finch-Fletchley," answered Alfred. 

"That doesn't sound right," commented Hannah. "Too cumbersome." 

"Well then, he can just be Ichobad Crane, can't he?" replied Alfred. "The Englishman. I dare say with your looks you rival the blooming Katrina, Miss Hannah van Abbott." 

"That works fine with me, Al _Bones._" she said. "With your beard and ponytail, you are certianly at wild man." She gave him a quick kiss. 

"But what of Sappho van Linnett?" Max pointed out. 

"Why yes," added Justin. "I cannot persue any Hannah van Abbott under these circumstances. She's all yours, Mr. van Fadton." 

The seven of them continued to call each other van throughout the morning. Towards 10 o'clock they made thier way towards a large complicated-looking wire contraption surround by stands. 

"The Drake-racing track," explained Alfred. 

Harry flattened his hair. "No one mention who I am." 

"Frightened, Mr. Harry van Potter?" asked Max, delibrately allowing several students clad in spring- green to overhear him. 

Harry glared at him and started walking quickly to the other side of the stands. 

"Hey, you get the best view from here! Max yelled, running after him. 

"Max, stop it," Francisca called after him, and they followed Harry away from the now babbling New York State students. 

"Drake-racing is a very American sport," commented Terry as they sat down. 

"And we're proud of it," added Sappho, joining them. 

"Ah! I take it Brian van Kennedy did not keep you overlong?" said Max, rather grandly. 

"No he-_van_ Kennedy?" 

Justin whispered to her a brief account of the morning. 

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "you'd still be plain Finch-Fletchley, because you're not from here, you're from England. Same goes for you two." She nodded towards Harry and Terry. 

"Too bad," said Terry. "I rather liked the sound of Terry van Boot." 

"And me?" asked Hannah. 

"You were born here," answered Sappho, "so you'd still be van Abbott." 

"Very well then," said Alfred, and his expression suddenly turned very serious as he knelt down. He flicked his wand, and a ring appeared. "Hannah, you have made such a difference in my life as...as I can't imagine you're not being here. You've...dammit, I've never been good with words. I love you. Hannah van Abbott, will you marry me?" 

Max's cheerful face turned inton an expression of shock. He turned to the others with an expression that clearly said, "He means it!" 

Hannah seemed even more shocked then Max. Her pink face turned dead white as she took the ring, her expression frozen, unable to speak. 

It was an agonizing two minutes before she finally managed, "Give me time to think." 

"Take all the time you want." He pocketed the ring and sat down next to her as if he had just asked her to lend him her cauldron. She, on the other hand, remained in a daze at the stands filled with spring-greened robes spectators, as well as small groups persumably from different schools. 

Finally... 

Finally several spring-green figureds flew up to the top of the wire contraption, and cheering broke out from all around. 

"Allright, everyone, this is it!" boomed a voice from the top. "Welcome to End-Weekend New York State 1998!" 

More cheering. The New York State students cheered the loudest. 

"And without further ado, we present the contestants for the last Drake race being held here at New York State this year. First of all, from the Cape Netting Wizard's Institute, school-owned and trained Mystic Mountain, ridden by Dante Talanin! But I don't see anyone from Salem in the area..." 

"What's Salem got to do with it?" asked Justinas an auburn-haired boy in a grey cloak led in a four- legged blue drake, with a crest hanging around its neck. 

"The Salem Witches Institute and Cape Netting were founded together to educate the sexes seperatly," Sappho explained. "They're still officially the same school, though that doesn't mean anything anymore." 

"Second, from the Susquehanna River Magic School, school-owned and trained Headman, ridden by Sonia Rinesmith." There was clapping, mostly from a small crowd and red-oranged figures, and a red-orange cloaked girl with a two-legged drake, also with a crest hanging from its neck. 

"Third, from the Magic School of the Keys, is Across the Gulf, owned by the school, trained and ridden by Theodore Foriste." 

The rose-colored two-legged drake looked rather cold, as did the white-robed boy who led it in. He was not wearing a cloak. 

"Guess it's a little cold. Fourth, the Virginia Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is Landslide Confusion, owned, trained, and ridden by Sivitri Grove." 

"Owned, trained, _and_ ridden!" Francisca let out of a low whistle. "That's good! Oh come on!" She added at the four opened-mouthed Hogwarts students. "We were originally your colony. Of course we'll have at least one school named after yours!" 

But Sappho's expression was dark. "She's gonna win. The Groves are a very famous drake- breeding family, and any Grove in a drake competition spells trouble. Enjoy it while you can, girl," she all but growled. "I happen to know your Quidditch team sucks." 

Sivitri Grove was wearing a light brown cloak with silver fastening that looked like it was made from deerskin. Her drake was silver and four-legged. Like all the drakes, a crest was draped around its neck. The crest was similar to the Hogwarts crest:a wolf, a rattlesnake, a beaver, and an American bald eagle clustered around the letters VH. 

"And finally, racing for home, Moonbeam Unaltered, owned by the school, trained and ridden by Hector Selindar!" 

"Hey, that's the boy you've mentioned to me!" exclaimed Hannah, speaking for the first time since Alfred's proposal. Alfred nodded. Next to him, Max scowled. 

Hector entered, wearing a spring-green cloak. He was a tall boy with black hair. The drake was white and four-legged. 

"Will the riders now lead thier drakes to the start." 

"And that is where?" asked Terry. He did not need to wait long for an answer; all five drakes were now converging onto one spot. There was a man standing there, a ribbon floating out of his wand. 

"They're at the starting line-the ribbon's up-they're all in line-and they're off and flying it's Mystic Mountain with Headman shortly behind, Moonbeam Unaltered and Landslide Confusion, and Across the Gulf trailing-" 

The drakes flew along the wire contraption, going over, under, around, through it with what were obviously some very difficult maneuver. All the drakes and riders were good, but it wasn't very long before even the drake-racing illiterate Harry, Justin, and Terry could tell the best pair were Sivitri Grove and Landslide Confusion. She rode with her legs straddling her drake's back and her hands buried in the scruff of its neck, and it was difficult to see where she ended and the drake began. Unlike the others, who had to jerk thier arms to get thier drakes to turn, the observers had to look very closely to see the slight twitch in her elbows that steered her drake fairly swiftly past Hector and Moonbeam Unaltered. 

On the other end of the scale, althought Theodore Foriste and Across the Gulf might have done better had the wheather been warmer, the cold hampered them greatly. The announcer had just said something about a half-way mark when they abruptly veered off course, and were announced as disqualified. 

Slowly Sivitri Grove and Landslide overtook Sonia Rinesmith and Headman, until they were called "neck and neck." But Hector and Moonbeam were close behind both of them. And Dante Talanin and Mystic Mountain were losing ground in front of them. 

It was the first move Sivitri made that was clearly visible:she leaned forward slightly. Her drake put in a sudden burst of speed, pulling ahead, the lowering enough to scrape the wire, which made a shrill sound. This startled both Headman and Mystic Mountain so much that thier riders had to struggle to keep them under control, and she zoomed past them. 

"Foul!" yelled Sappho angrily. "No drake can make contact with the wire for more then one second!" 

"Which is how long they stayed on the wire," said Max, not sounding upset at all. 

"But that move takes a lot of skill to perform!" exclaimed Hannah. 

"And if anyone has that skill, it's her," replied Alfred. 

Though not entirely unaffected, Moonbeam Unaltered was not as badly startled, and Hector easily regained control. They too zoomed past the two startled drakes. Then the two riders regained control and hastened after Hector and Sivitri, but the race was already had. Barely five minutes later Sivitri and Landslide Confusion crossed the finish line in triumph. Hector and Moonbeam followed thirty seconds later. 

"The judges will be going over the events of the race, as Landslide Confusion may face disqualification," announced the announcer. "Results will be announced as soon as they are official." 

They left the stands, and soon spotted Hector. There was a crowd around him, people complimenting him on his ability to control his drake, admiring girls trying to get him to look at them, and all sorts of various fans. He was trying to make his way towards them. 

"Come on," hissed Max, who then tried to steer the group away from Hector. The four Hogwarts students looked at him funny. "They don't like each other," Francisca whispered. 

Max's efforts were however in vain, and Hector shed his fans and made his way over to them. 

"Hi Alfred! Did you-why hello! Who are these four people? Why that scar-you're Harry Potter! I thought I heard something about him being here!" Harry found his hand being shook so hard it was nearly wrenched out of its socket. 

"And this is Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley," continued Sappho, "and Hannah Abbott." 

Apon being introduced to Hannah, Hector smiled very warmly and said, "This is your old friend, Alfred?" in a rather dazed voice. 

"Don't even think about it," Max hissed. "She's with him." 

"Oh," Hector looked really embarrased. "I'll-I gotta go." He ran off. 

"Yeah, go immerse yourself in your brainless fans," said Max as soon as Hector was out of earshot. "Watch out for him, Hannah, he's a spoilt brat, not used to being rejected." 

Sappho shot him a glare. "Don't be ridiculous, Max! He's not going to bother her. Your views of him nonwithstanding, he's got more decency then that. Now what say we go inside and take a nap. I'm going to, I will need to be awake this evening." 

That evening... 

"There's definitly something about a nighttime Quidditch Match," commented Terry Boot as they took thier seats in the stands, each clutching a stub of parchment. "No wonder they charged for it." The Quidditch stadium looked much like the one Hogwarts, with one big exception:the stands were divided into two sections, one clustered around the Home goalposts, the other around the Visiting goalposts. They were seated, along with the majority of the crowd, on the Home side of the pitch. A number of spring-green figures were clustered in front of the Home stands, and a bunch of dark brown figures in front of the Visiting stands. Everything was illuminated with a light that seemed to lack a source. 

Looking closer at the figures on the Home side, Harry spotted both Sappho and Brian amoung them, wearing Quidditch robes. With them were five others who could only be thier teammates. They were surrounded by a bunch of girls in tight-fitting spring-green tank tops and short skirts. "Who are they?" he asked Max. 

"Cheerleaders," answered Max. "They strut thier stuff in support of the school." This explanation, coupled with a weird grin, just left Harry more confused. 

Max meantime laughed and pointed down near the bottom of the stands. Following the direction in which he pointed, they saw Folt sitting alone. 

"Probably Metlik sent him so he could hear about the game without having to attend, so he could screw that French girl while they were alone. Loyal little slave. Just like his ancestors. The Emancipation Proclamation may have stopped slavery amoung Muggles, but we don't follow thier example, now do we?" he finished sarcasticly. 

"Is Hector going to join us?" Alfred asked anxiously. 

"I don't know," answered Francisca. "Sappho tried to talk to him, but..." 

"But he's a coward and he's no loss!" finished Max for her. "Can't take getting beaten by a Grove! I saw him, trying to get her disqualified even after the recording played five times showed her having stayed within the rules." They had all witnessed Max's pleasure(and Sappho's displeasure) at learning that Sivitri Grove had not been disqualified for her unorthodox but nethertheless apparently legal tactics, and had been declared the winner. 

Midway between the goalposts a scoreboard came to life:HOME:0, VISITOR:0, quieting the stadium. A voice echoed through the stadium:'Welcome, one and all, to the second phase of End-Weekend New York State 1998, the last Quidditch match for the year, the New York State Drakes versus the New Sweden Animagi!" 

Defeaning applause. The New York State cheerleaders moved onto the pitch until they covered half of it. Another group of girls, dressed the same except in dark brown, spread out over the other half. The seven opposing players, in dark brown Quidditch robes, stood in front of the stands containing their supporters. 

"Will everyone please rise for the playing of our national anthem." 

Everyone rose as "The Star-Spangled Banner" played from somewhere. 

"And now, presenting-the New York State 1998 Drakes Quidditch team! Team captain and Beater Brian Kennedy!" 

A loud whoosh, and Brian took off to cheers. 

"Fellow Beater Willis Poile!" 

Another whoosh, and a second green-robed figure joined Kennedy. 

"Seeker Sappho Linnett! Keeper Alonzo Terence! And Chaser Vivian Dett, Ophelia Elliot, and Beatrice Sitreen!" 

Up they all rose, hanging over thier side of the pitch. Likewise the Animagi were introduced and rose into the air. 

The cheerleaders burst into life. Twelve of them formed a straight line across the pitch and raised thier wands. 

"Gimme an N!" yelled one of them. 

"N!" yelled back the rest, and a large N sprang from the wand of the cheerleader furthest to the left 

"Gimme an E!" 

"E!" An E joined the N. 

"Gimme a W!" 

"W!" 

"Gimme a Y!" 

"Y!" 

"Gimme a O!" 

They gave her an O, and one by one, an R, a K, an A, another T, and an E sprung up. 

"And what does that spell?" yelled the first one. 

"NEW YORK STATE!" 

The Animagi cheerleaders were not to be outdone. They responded with a display of thier own, using thier wands to levitate themselves and others and leaving several boys in the stands with little interest in what was going on in the air. The Drakes cheerleaders glared at them. 

"Uh oh, they don't like each other." commented Francisca. "There's going to be a Cheer Fight is this game goes on too long." 

Later... 

"Penalty to New Sweden!" announced the referee for the zillionth time. Exhausted from too many penalties, Alonzo Terence failed miserably in his attempt to save it. He glared at the fuming Ophelia Elliot, who appeared to be only have listening to Brian yell at her. It was she and her awful temper who had been responsible for half the points the Animagi had scored, and the fact that they were ahead by 90 points. 

Down below, the Animagi cheerleaders burst into a dance that most of the people present were sick of. The Drakes cheerleaders could only glare, and several of them were muttering. 

"First symptoms," whispered Francisca. 

Play resumed. Vivian Dett took the Quaffle. It was stolen by Isadore Gong of the Animagi. He was hit by a Bludger from Brian. The Quaffle was grabbed by Elliot. She charged relentlessly for the goal. 

Just then a glimmer of gold appeared, brilliant in the moonlight. Both Sappho and the Animagi Seeker spotted it and streaked towards it. Then Elliot, oblivious to the snitch's existance, flew in front of them so fast she sent both of them slighty of course. By the time they were back on course the snitch had vanished. 

The crowd groaned. "How did Ophelia get on the team again?" Alfred asked Max. 

The Animagi cheerleaders were beside themselves. But then Elliot scored, and the Drakes began dancing wildly. Their moves became more fervent, and they began snarling at each other. 

"Second symptoms," whispered Francisca. 

Very suddenly, from somewhere down on the pitch, from which side noone was sure, came the yell, "_Expelliarmus!_" 

"There they go!" yelled Francisca. "Cheer Fight!" Indeed, Disarming spells were shooting this way and that, back and forth between the two groups. 

"No more cheers tonight," said Francisca to the three English students. "Once a cheerleader loses her wand, of course she can't take any until a more sucessful teammate toses her another wand, unless of course she's knocked out. In this manner the wands keep changing hands and the fight can go on as long as the game. It ends either when the game does or when one side has all the wands. Then they have to spend hours getting each girl her own wand back." 

"Shouldn't they try to stop it?" asked Terry. "I mean, couldn't it cause problems, like-" 

But at this point, one of the wands gone awry hit a tiny knob as the edge of the stands which apparently was crucial to the lighting, and the stadium was plunged into darkness. 

"Like this?" Francisca finished for him. "Sure, but that only makes it more fun." 

"LOOK!" yelled Justin, distracting everyone's attention towards two dark figures in the sky. They were headed towards one destination. They could only be the two Seekers, but it was impossible to tell which was which. Then a hand shot out and made a snatch in mid-air, and there was a cry of triumph. 

For several seconds there was dead silence. Who had won? 

Then the lights came up, and Sappho hung over the pitch, triumphantly holding up the snitch for all to see. 

A few minutes later she landed to wild applause, and was promptly herded off by Brian for a post- match talk.


	14. Disenchanted Evening

A Year to Remember By Izzy Part 14:Disenchanted Evening 

"Why couldn't they have portkeyed us back?" wondered Harry out loud. 

"Some sort of regulation," answered Alfred. "We all have to go back together." 

They, Justin, Terry, and Max were all in Max and Alfred's dorm. Max and Alfred were getting ready for the Senior Ball. Harry was pacing back and forth, nervous for some reason he refused to disclose. 

Alfred clasped his cloak closed and sighed, "That's it. We're ready." 

"So are we," answered Francisca, opening the door. She entered, looking very beautiful in elegant robes of magenta color. Behind her Hannah had floating robes of hunter green. 

Max held out his arm. "Shall we?" 

"We shall." Francisca linked his arm with hers and they exited together. Hannah and Alfred followed thier lead. 

Sappho entered and collasped onto one of the two beds. "Well, that's that. Anyone care to play Grab the Worm?" 

So they took out a deck of cards and were soon absorbed in the game. Some time later, Terry was winning, Justin was losing, and Harry and Sappho were somewhere in between. 

"I need a four," said Justin. "Terry?" 

"Grab a worm." Justin reluctently took another card from the pile in the middle. "Sappho?" 

"Grab a worm." 

"I hate this game." He took another card. "Harry?" 

Harry however was sitting looking like he'd just seen a dragon. "Harry!" 

He seemed to come to himself. "Oh, sorry. Uh, worm." 

Justin took yet another card. "Your turn, Sappho." 

"I need an eight. Harry?" No response. "Harry!" 

At this point Harry tossed down his cards. "Excuse me, guys. I'm going to go for a walk." He got up and left with no further explanation. 

Hours later, they had just finished another game of Grab the Worm and Harry had not yet returned. 

"I'm getting sick of this game," said Justin flatly. 

Terry checked his watch. The schedule hand was on "You really should be asleep." "I'm turning in for the night." He climbed into one of the three sleeping bags on the floor. 

"Uh, Sappho," whispered Justin several minutes later, "I think we should go into your dorm." 

"Why?" 

"Well-" Then Terry began to snore. "That's why." 

"Oh. Follow me." 

They left Terry snoring away and traveled to the girls' dorm. Robes, makeup, various random things, and two sleeping bags lay strewn about. Sappho cleared off her bed and sat down. "Wow! And you've slept in the same room with him for..." 

"A Soundproofing Charm is a very useful thing," said Justin. 

"I'd hate to think how his dormmates fared before they learned how to perform the charm. Well, Grab the Worm isn't that much fun with only two people. What say we play Warlock Committee?" 

For some time they played in silence. It suddenly occured to Justin that while he and Sappho has spent hours each day together, this was the first time they had been alone together for more then two minutes. Then he realized as they played on how he had been taking her presence in his life for granted, and how he could no longer do so, for suddenly the amount of time left for them seemed very little. The remaining seconds were slipping by like sand, even now as she beat him. 

"You just aren't good as card games, are you?" said Sappho, and she laughed, but her laugh seemed more nervous then usual. Was she thinking the same thing he was? 

"Maybe we should listen to some music? Do you prefer Wizard or Muggle?" Justin shrugged. "I have a weakness for Muggle Pop." she confessed, and turned on the radio on her bedside table. 

Then they were distracted by a tap at the window. 

Sappho opened it, and two large owls flew in, each carrying a large parcel, one addressed to her, the other to Francisca. "Ah! The yearbooks!" 

"Yearbooks?" 

"Yeah, you know-no, you don't, do you?" She placed the second parcel on Francisca's bed and tore open the first. It contained a black book. 

"A yearbook contains pictures of all the students from that year. As well as pictures of all the special groups, such as the Quidditch teams, and all the events of the year. There are sure to be some pictures of us in here, last I heard, they were dedicating at least four pages to Triwizard photos." 

"Here they are." Justin first took in the twelve New York State Students waving at him. "That photo was taken right before we left, early in the morning of October 30th. We were all so annoyed because we had to get up at five in the morning..." 

As she spoke, she placed the yearbook on his lap, and then settled on it herself. It wasn't the first time she'd sat on his lap, but somehow it seemed like it. 

He focused on the pictures. After the twelve candidates, there was a picture of Alfred, Hermione, and Paul standing together. Then there was one of the troll chasing Alfred around, persumably taken before he made himself invisible. Then there was one of him sitting in the Medical Tent. He grinned at Justin and Sappho, ignoring the scoldings of the nurse. Then there was one of him and Hannah getting rather cuddly outside the caves, persumably after the second task. Then one of them standing with Ron, Hermione, Paul, and Lavender, everyone laughing for some reason. There were a couple of other pictures, including one of him and Sappho waving away with Alfred, Hannah, Max, and Francisca. 

The next page contained pictures from the Yule Ball. Hannah, Alfred, Paul, Lavender, Hermione, and Ron opening it. Hannah, Alfred, Hermione, and Ron, during the last drum solo of the Hand Jive. Max and Francisca making out(he persumed they hadn't been when the picture was taken, though he couldn't be a hundred percent sure of that. More pictures, including one of Romulus Metlik and Pansy Parkinson yelling at each other. And then, at the end, himself and Sappho, grinning up at him. And then, as they watched, the photographic Sappho winked, and leaned over and kissed Justin. The real Sappho grinned and kissed Justin too. 

Then they noticed that while the real Sappho had only pecked Justin, the photographic Sappho was pratically devouring him. "We've never kissed like that," remarked Sappho. 

"D'you think we should?" asked Justin nervously. He had never kissed Susan that way either. In fact, he had never kissed anyone that way, period. 

Until now, as Sappho turned her face towards him, and parted her lips. 

On his first attempted, Justin aimed wrong and ended up licking her cheek. She tilted her head so that thier mouths met. Tongues entangled and Justin froze up. Sappho took charge, leaning into Justin's mouth until her teeth pressed into his lips. 

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away. "I'd never done that before," she said softly. 

He stared at her, and slowly closed his mouth and wiped her saliva off it. "You don't believe me?" 

"It's just..." he managed to say after a second or so, "you seem like the type-" 

"Yes I do, don't I?" She pulled away from him and stood up. "You don't think I'm really like that, do you? You've seen how spontaneous I can get sometimes. Rising at 5 AM to practice Quidditch, kissing you at the Yule Ball in front of everyone as if we'd been going out for ages, stuff like that. Do I have to get more outrageous for you to get the point?" 

"Well then, why do you do it?" he asked. 

"Because I'm frightened of doing anything. So I always act before I can think, because I did, the fear would kick in. But there are some things that I knew better to do without thinking, so I never did. And really get committed was one of them. I've never been alone with a boy like this since I was 12." 

"Then why didn't you protest before we came in here. If you didn't want me in here with you-" 

"But I do, Justin," She sat down again. It seemed hard for her to confess all this. "I do. You're not like any other boy I've dated. If 'dated' can describe it. You're special to me. I want you to be special to me. I want-" She took a deep breath, then spoke quickly, "I want you to be my first." 

"You're-" as he comprehended her meaning, he pulled away. "Sappho, I shouldn't be. It should be someone who lives here, someone who can stay with you afterwards. We don't have any plans after two weeks, and I think it's too late to form them." 

"I don't care." said Sappho. "I know what I want." 

"It's tonight or never." she added. "Yes or no?" 

He had no idea how long he sat there, just staring, his mind unable to comprehend. Then she started again. "I know what this sounds like. I'm sorry. If I'd known it'd come to this-" 

"Yes." He cut her off. 

"Yes?" she repeated. She hadn't really thought he'd say yes, he realized. 

"Yes." He reached out a hand, and placed it on her face, barely believing what he would soon be doing to her. "If you're sure." 

She reached out her hand and placed on on his face, just as he had done. "I am." 

When later he looked back on what happened afterwards, though he could remember touching her otherwise, Justin could only recall two sensations: when she, who had been on top, had first taken him inside her, and when he had exploded barely ten seconds later. The only sights he could recall well were facial expressions:anticipation, pain, pleasure, fright, acceptance. He could not recall her scent at the time, and the only sounds he could recall were her breathing, and the chorus of the song that played on the radio the entire time of their copulation: 

_I'd give my all to have   
Just one more night with you   
I'd risk my life to feel   
Your body next to mine   
'Cause I can't go on   
Living in the memory of our song   
I'd give my all for you love tonight_

Meanwhile... 

"I don't believe it!" said Max in disgust. "That idiot?!" Hector had just been crowned King of the Ball. 

"It's okay, Max," Hannah told him. "You know it means nothing. They don't have that nonsense in England." Francisca looked as if she would like to argue that point but decided against it. 

The four of them were standing to the side, each holding a bottle of butterbeer. They had drunk quite a lot of the stuff. 

Hannah, watched, bored, as Hector slow-danced with the Queen of the Ball, some girl they didn't know. Life seemed good. 

The dance ended. The Queen rejoined her escort. Hector turned, but there did not seem to be any girl waiting for him. "Where's my date?" 

"Over there." one random girl pointed out one boy and girl who appeared to be busy in the corner. 

"Why I do beleive they're both Juniors!" exclaimed somone else. 

They all could almost smell Max's laugh coming. "Dragged here by a Junior who just used him to get in! Some King!" 

"Well, I'm not ready to leave the dance floor yet." He glanced from girl to girl. Several of them looked very eager. 

Then his eyes fell on Hannah. He walked up to her. "Would you care to dance?" 

"Well, I don't want to desert my date-" Hannah started. 

"Just one dance. You don't mind, do you Alfred?" 

Alfred shrugged. "Bring her back afterward." 

"Are you crazy?" Max hissed. Francisca shushed him, but Hannah secretly was inclined to agree. But even so, she nodded. 

As the music started again, Hector led her away. She could smell alcohol on his breath, much more then she had imbibed. She suddenly felt very frightened, as he danced her almost out of sight of Alfred. 

"Can't you get closer?" he asked. 

"We're close enough already," she told him. 

"Come on," and he pulled her very close, and hands clutching her more tightly then she would have wished. "Hector, stop it." 

"Why should I?" he all but whispered, very close to her ear. He was very drunk. 

"Because I am with Alfred," she insisted. Now downright terrified, she tried to pull away. 

He was gripping her too tightly. She couldn't move. "He wouldn't have to know." 

"You're supposed to be his friend!" She couldn't believe this. Alfred had told her about Hector, he was nothing like this! 

"You really don't know me, do you?" he murmered. Then he was kissing her, forcefully. She managed to push him off. "GET OFF ME!" 

"Well, well, well! I heard Hufflepuffs were supposed to be stupid, I guess this just confir-" He never got any further. Hannah felt a pair or arms grab her and pull her back as a fist hit Hector in the jaw, sending him flying back. Turned her head and looked into the face of a concerned Max. 

"You all right?" She nodded, and he released her. 

She looked back, and saw Hector glaring at Alfred. Hannah had never seen Alfred so completely given over to anger. His entire face was red, his eyes were slits of fire, and he was trembling with fury. 

Hector shook his head. "Can't have this. She rejects me, I guess she can do that, but I won't be letting any Mudblood go hitting me like that." 

"Hector!" said Francisca in shock. 

He smiled cruelly at her. "You should gone with me, Francisca, instead of wasting your time with him." He jerked his thumb at Max. "We could have gone into the service of my master together." 

"Your master? You're working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" 

"Voldemort?" Everyone within hearing range, and a lot of people were now watching, flinched. "That pathetic half-existant? No, no, no. My master is much greater and more powerful then Voldemort. And when he begins his reign, not long from now, I shall make sure you, Mr. Fadton, and your _wife_ are-" 

Alfred pulled out his wand. "_Furnunculus!_" 

Hector pulled out his and responded in kind. The others watched and sparks flew through the air as the two boys hurled curse after curse through the air, until the the adults made thier way over. "I really don't have time for this." He aimed his wand at random. "_Crucio!_" One of the students in the crowd fell to the floor, and half of the crowd shrieked. Hector laughed and Disapparated. 

One of the adults shook his head. "Come along, Mister Fadton." 

Covered with curses and brimming with fury, Alfred turned to Hannah, and saw, his heart sinking, the look of horror on her face. _What have I done?_ As he was led away, he saw her turn and run from the room, her hands on either her eyes or her mouth, he couldn't tell which. 

He followed the adults without protest. He didn't think he would be expelled, under the circumstances. At any rate, he was under binding magical contract to do the Third Task. And at theat moment, he didn't care anyway 

Hannah was standing alone, her head down, outside the building the Ball was taking place in. She looked up at him as they led him past her. He turned his head away quickly. He didn't want to hear her words of anger, didn't want to see her glare at him. 

He walked away, not knowing she had no intention of yelling at him, not seeing the tears roll down her face, not realizing he had accidently broken her heart. 

The next morning... 

"You really should be more careful, Sappho." said Francisca. "Justin is Muggle-born, you know, and they carry a lot of diseases. One should usually use Muggle protection when with a Muggle or a Muggle-born." 

Francisca and Caroline had just returned from the Ball, Caroline was already sleeping away in her bag, and Hannah lay on top of her sleeping bag, looking as if she'd cried herself to sleep. Justin had just sneaked back to his dorm. 

"Well, it's not all bad," Francisca continued. "I mean, at least you used a Sterilization Charm. You felt the chill in your stomach, right?" 

"Chill?" Sappho looked up in confusion. 

"Oh no," said Francisca. "Sappho, when you used the charm, you didn't, by any chance, feel a tingle, rather then a chill? That's a completely different spell altogether." 

The look on Sappho's face was the only answer Francisca needed. "You were completely unprotected. Oh no." 

All in all, the mood was tense when the seventeen students gathered around the portkey. Caroline and Romulus Metlik had apparently fallen into odds with each other, after Francisca's bit of news Sappho really did not feel like talking to Justin, which was frightening him, Harry was continually mumbling something under his breath, and Max and Alfred showed up at the last minute, Max feeling extremely irritable. He watched, turned between amusment and exasperation, as Alfred and an utterly miserable-looking Hannah turned away hastily from each other, as if each expected the other to slap them. 

A day passed, and then another. The New York State students began thier final exams, and there was no longer time to think. All during exam time, Alfred and Hannah avoided each other. By the the time exams were done, Max decided things had gone too far. He'd never seen Alfred so miserable. So he cornered Ernie McMillan the day after thier last exam. 

"Okay," said Max. "I assume you know what the problem is." 

"Yes," said Ernie, very coldly. By his glare, it seemed as if he was convinced Alfred and Max had wronged Hannah. 

"Actually, I don't think you do. You've probably been too worried about Hannah to notice she's not the only one moping around. So, if you will look at my roommate over there." He pointed to where Alfred was walking, head down, across the Hall. "He's just returned from the library, where he was hoping to do some research. However, he saw Hannah in there, helping Hermione Granger prepare for the Third Task with the latter's two best friends. Afraid of what she might say, he was forced to retreat, and he's feeling very upset with himself." 

Ernie did not respond to this little speech. Max continued, "Now, I assume Hannah is going through a similar experience." 

"I don't know," answered Ernie. "She hasn't talked much since you guys came back from America." 

"You mean she's told noone whats going on?" This was not what Max had expected. 

"Well, I suppose she's told her diary, but noone else." 

It was as if a wand had lit over Max's head. "Okay, then. We'll have to use that." 

"What?" Of course Ernie didn't get it. When it came to suggesting rule-breaking to Hufflepuffs, they usually missed the point. 

"We take Hannah's diary, show it to Alfred-" 

"Steal her diary?" asked Ernie in shock. 

"If it gets them past this stupid misunderstanding," said Max slowly, as if explaining to a young child, "it is more then justified. Besides, we won't look at anything besides the relevant entries." 

Ernie seemed convinced. "Harry has an invisibility cloak. If we can get our hands on it, it'll be much easier." 

"After dinner?" 

"Sure." 

After dinner... 

Alfred tossed the latest book from the library onto the floor. He'd been reading the same paragraph over for the tenth time and still not taking it in. He couldn't concentrate. 

"Lovesick little boy, aren't you," said a voice next to him, causing him to jump. 

Then Max and Ernie removed the invisibility cloak. "Where'd you get that?" 

"We-uh-'borrowed' it from Harry." Max was wearing the widest grin. 

"Does he know?" asked Alfred suspiciously. 

"No. He is still in the library with his two best friends and a certain girl who we all know and love-by varying degrees, in my case, the affection of the boyfriend's best friend, in Ernie's case, the platonic love of a long friendship, and in your case, the passion of the one true love, am I correct?" 

"One true love?" Alfred shook his head. 

"What, you don't love her?" asked Max in shock. 

"Oh _I_ love her, allright-" 

"And she loves you, and I intend to be the best man at your wedding. Alfred, have you paid close attention to how she's been acting around you?" 

"She turns away from me in scorn!" 

"No," said Ernie. "She turns away from you in fear, and thinks you turn away from her in scorn!" 

"But I don't! I....I turn away from her in fear." It would have been funny, if he could have been sure. 

"Now," said Max. "I observe you are in doubt, which given the insecurity of both of you that's been shown so far, I suspected you would be. So, with the help of Ernie here, we, under this lovely cloak, slipped into the girls' sleeping area in the Hogwarts Bus, and removed this from on top of the suitcases of the girl in question." And he grinned even wider and pulled out a black book, on which was written in gold lettering:_My Diary:May 30, 1997-_

"You shouldn't have taken this," said Alfred firmly. 

"We had no choice. It is now the sole authority on how she feels about you. Out of respect for her, and also because we are currenly operating on a time limit, we've left most of the entries unread. However, the content of the entries after End-weekend I think are something you should be aware of." 

He opened the diary and flipped through a number of pages. "Since we will need to return both diary and cloak to where we found them before thier respective owners leave the library, I will get straight to the relevant content. First, the opening:_Dear Diary, I feel as if I have first been turned upside-down and then knifed in the heart._ Then perhaps, _The way he turned away, what if he thinks I was encouraging that boy or something? He must hate me now!_" 

"Why would she think that?" Alfred interrupted. "He stated she had rejected him." 

"I don't think she was listening to his exact words, Al. To reinforce, _What he did feels a hundred times worse then what Andre did._ And last, but certianly not least," and here he thrust the diary in front of Alfred, so he could read along, "_It's only now that I realize how much I really love him. Oh Alfred, if you only knew, I would be your wife. But fool I am, I blew it._ Now, is Miss Hannah van Abbott in love with you or is Hannah van Abbott in love with you?" 

Alfred stared. Then something snapped and he leapt up. "Yes!" 

"Glad to see you're catching on. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a cloak and diary to return." Then he smiled warmly. "Go tell her, Al." 

They vanished beneath the cloak and Alfred heard thier footsteps go down the corridor. 

He paused a moment to pull himself together. Then he exited into the corridor, nearly ran its length, bumping into the now invisible Max and Ernie, and leapt down from the plane. He felt a crack and a sharp pain in his leg, and realized he had landed on it and probably broken it. 

Max and Ernie removed the invisibility cloak off thier heads. "Just stay put, Alfred. We'll return the stuff and take care of you." 

"Fine." So he sat and waited, listening to the grass rustle as Max and Ernie hurried across it. A few minutes later they emerged, visible and without the diary. 

"Allright," said Max triumphantly, "now that your leg is broken, you go where we steer you!" 

"I'm not completely helpless-" Alfred tried to protest and Max and Ernie lifted him up on either side and began to lead him across the lawn to Beauxbatons. 

"Take me to the Medical Wing," said Alfred when they reached the Entrance Hall. "I'd much rather face Hannah without my leg broken." 

"No," said Ernie, "we're not delaying for anything!" 

"But this is ridiculous-" 

"What is?" Arm and arm, Justin and Sappho strolled into the Hall, having persumably made things up. "I'd advise you guys to watch the entrances. Mark Posting's only three hours away, and the first stragglers to wait to see thier marks should be arriving any minute." 

"They're posting at midnight?" It was already well known to the foreigners that Beauxbatons students periodicly had thier marks and rankings posted for the all the world to see. 

"Yeah. After all, these are just the marks before the finals and the Bac." The Bac was an extremely difficult exam Beauxbatons students had to stay an eighth year to prepare for. 

"Well, as I was saying," resumed Alfred, "I was about to go make up with Hannah, and I broke my leg, and I want to get it mended first." 

"Okay then," said Sappho. "I was looking for an oppotunity to try this out." She raised her wand. "_Accio Francisca Martinez!_" 

They all looked at her funny. Minutes later Francisca flew in through the open doors and landed in front of Sappho. 

"Sorry I blew your secret, Francisca, but this was an emergency. She's been doing some studying in medical magic." 

"Okay, so what's the emergency?" 

"Alfred really needs to see Hannah now, and in one piece, but his leg is broken and the Medical Wing is on the far side of the school." 

"I really don't believe you Sappho," sighed Francisca. She pulled out her wand. "And yes, I have been studying medical magic. I've found myself to be quite good at it. I think I might persue it as a career." She tapped Alfred's leg and muttered something. Instantly the leg straightened and the pain vanished. 

Max let go of Alfred, as did Ernie. "How long have you known, Sappho?" 

"Since she began in earnest about a year ago. I'm her roommate, Max! Of course I'd know!" 

"And you did not tell me because..." 

"I," Francisca looked ashamed. "I was afraid of what you'd say, that you wouldn't like me. Merlin knows we weren't very stable at that point, because of what happened with Hector. And when we got over that, I had no idea how to break it to you when I should have already." 

"I wouldn't have upset because my girlfriend wanted to become a nurse!" said Max, holding back laughter. 

Francisca smiled. "It does seem rather silly now, doesn't it?" Then she looked at Alfred, and her expression became stern. "But it isn't as silly as you and Hannah have been behaving recently. I assume you've come to your senses." 

"He has," answered Max, "thanks to _moi_"("Hey!" said Ernie), and now that your leg is fixed, off to the library you go." 

"No need," said Harry, coming down the staircase that led to the library. Ron and Hermione was with him. "I assume you want to talk with Hannah." 

"Where is she?" asked Alfred. 

"Back there, frightened. Hannah, could you come down?" 

There were several seconds pause. Then, step by step, head down, Hannah moved into sight. 

"Hannah-" he started, but didn't know what to say afterwards, especially when he was staring at her hair instead of her. "Hannah, look at me, please!" 

Her head snapped up. Her face was that of a frightened doe. That face had made him giggle as a boy. Now it melted his heart. It blurred as he began to cry. 

She was crying too, and suddenly, they were in each other's arms. "Not until now did I realize what you meant to me, Alfred. By the time exams were over, I realized you probably didn't blame me, but I was still afraid." he heard her choke out between sobs. 

"Don't be afraid," he murmered. He pulled back. 

"I love you," she murmered back. She had never said that before. 

He pulled back. "Then make me the happiest man in the world, Hannah. Marry me." 

Her smile was the most beautiful thing Alfred had ever seen, and was followed by the sweetest thing he had ever heard, "I will." To Be Continued... 


	15. The Final Confrontation

## A Year to Rememer

### By Izzy

#### Part 15:The Final Confrontation

"Not even zenth!" sighed Madeline Claudel in disgust to Morgana as they both sat down not far from Harry. "Well, ze Bac is much more accuarate, so just wait until next year!" 

It was the day after the Beauxbatons students finished thier finals, and the day before the Third Task, of which Harry had just been informed the nature of. At noon the following day, each of the three champions would be placed in a network of passages underground, and would have to get out of them by means of solving some sort of riddle. Anyone who had not solved it by sunset would be rescued by means of passagesways that entering would turn the network into one simple tunnel. Hermione was off in the library, having forbidden Harry or Ron to give her any aid from that point on. 

Harry wasn't worried about that. Hermione was an expert at riddles, she could handle this no sweat. In fact, he wasn't worried about anything any more. Everything had become perfectly clear over the last month. 

First of all, he knew now why the spell he had used against Voldemort a year ago now hadn't worked:the ability had not yet matured within him. Now it had. And between the two attacks at Hogwarts and the appearance of Nagini here, he was sure Voldemort was close. When he found him, it would be the end of the Dark Lord. 

He could wait with Sirius if nessecary. He'd gotten the news only yesterday that Sirius had been aquitted, and even now was obtaining legal guardianship of him. 

The following afternoon... 

Harry checked his watch. The champions had been underground for nearly an hour. It was very warm outside. 

He thought he felt his forehead tingle. Was he imagining things? The tingling stopped. 

A second later, his scar erupted into pain. He stifled a cry, his teeth gritted so hard they ground into each other, his hands flew to his forehead. Then, through the pain, he heard, _Come Harry...come..._

A calm overtook him. This was it. He was going to die, and Voldemort was going to die with him. 

"Harry?" Fleur had noticed a problem. 

"The spell I spoke of earlier, I can use it now. And I'm about to." 

"But it will kill you!" she protested. 

His heart sank as the sight of her terrified face. "I'm sorry. But it's the only way." 

She nodded. "I know, but...I don't think I can ever find anyone else...I love you, Harry!" 

He pulled her into a long kiss, fiercer and deeper then anything either of them had ever experienced. When he pulled away, he saw tears in her eyes, and in that moment he hated Voldemort more then he had ever hated him his entire life. 

There was a murmer from the crowd as Harry Potter got up from the judge's stand. Without a word he walked onto the field. Then he pulled out his wand. "Voldemort! Show yourself!" 

For a moment or so, there was dead silence. 

Then, a few feet from Harry, the ground bulged, then burst. Out shot first Hermione. She lay on the ground dazed. Then a voice sounded from within the hole. "_Crucio._" Hermione screamed in pain. And out of the hole, his wand pointed at Hermione, climbed- 

"Paul!" gasped Lavender. 

Paul Gautier looked at her in disgust. "You didn't do me nearly as much good as I 'oped, 'alfblood." He pulled out a second wand. "Come along, Master." 

Several people screamed as a ghostly apparition of Lord Voldemort floated out of the hole and hovered behind Paul. Most of the spectators fled. Paul waved the second wand(persumably Voldemort's) around him and muttered something. He was surrounded by a golden glow. "What can you do now, Pottair? I've activated a shield 'oo powerful for you 'o break." 

_"Expelliarmus!"_ yelled Harry. There was no effect. 

"See? From 'ere, I can do what I wish." He aimed his wand at Dumbledore. "_Crucio!_" 

Dumbledore did not move. His face twitched before hardening, his eyes blazing. His fists clenched, and his teeth were gritted, refusing to give Paul to the satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

But many miles away, Professor McGonagall screamed and fell to the floor. Her current class gathered around her. 

"It's Cruciatus curse!" 

"Don't be silly, Carl, how could anyone be cursing her?" 

"Ze mind link, when I was in ze Hospital Wing after ze Dementor incident, I 'eard-" 

"But then who-" 

"Never mind who, somebody get Madam Pomfrey!" 

Back at Beauxbatons, Paul shook his head. "Stoic yourself all you want. You can't protect 'er, can you?" If possible, Dumbledore's expression became more furious. 

"I nearly got 'er zat first zime too. I'd told Lavendair I wanted to do some research, and she didn't guess I wasn't even on ze ground, let alone in ze library. It was rathair risky, I admit, since I 'adn't 'ad my Apparition test, but I managed wizout spinching myself all four zimes. Right after ze first one," he turned towards Fleur, "I spotted _your_ sister. I zought if she killed McGonagall, it would make ze perfect touch. But I 'adn't reckoned wiz ze brat's wand." 

"So I returned 'ere before I was missed. I couldn't risk trying zat again, but would need an excuse to leave ze grounds. And such an excuse presented itself during ze Second Task. Lavendair didn't even wondair why I was late to rescue 'er. My Master 'ad located ze Dementor, and I gave it the order to go to 'Ogwarts and perform the Kiss on McGonagall. But zat too failed." 

"And now of course, when I tried to restore my Master to 'is body, our plans were thrwated by 'er," He pointed at Morgana, "since we could not keep 'is body alive long enough wizout Nagini's venom. But nevair mind." He pointed his wand at Harry. "I will kill you now, and you can't-" 

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ The yell came from the stands. 

Paul stumbled back slightly. This broke the curses. Dumbledore slumped down over the judge's stand, and Hermione lay on the ground moaning in the aftereffects of the curse. His wand still raised from casting the Disarming Spell, Ron ran to her side. Paul glanced at him for moment, then continued. "Very well, then. "You'll try to use the same spell you did last year. But you're forgetting something. You can only use the spell once. And to kill my Master, you'll have to get past me. The shield is still in effect, you can't Stun me. Try." 

Harry tried. Once again there was no effect. 

Up in the judge's stand, while the others gathered around Dumbledore, Fleur suddenly broke away, closed her eyes, and began muttering to herself. Paul noticed. "Attempting to transform, Veela?" Attention turned to Fleur. 

"She should," noted Sally-Anne(Terry and Lisa had fled) "If she suceeds, she'll have the power to break your shield." 

Paul turned away as if that didn't bother him. "She can't. She needs more energy. She's of no 'elp." 

"Energy..." murmered Morgana. She walked up to Fleur. "Sit down." Fleur obeyed. Morgana crouched behind her and placed her wand on Fleur's breast. _"Mobilivitas."_

Not noticing this, Paul laughed as Harry again attempted unsucessfuly to Stun him. "Zere's only one zing you can do now 'Arry, to prevent me from killing everyone 'ere." He pointed his wands at Ron and Hermione, the former of who now was kneeling, holding the latter, to Lavender, who was crying silently, to Hannah and Max, who were staring at the exit to the underground network, no doubt waiting for Alfred(Francisca and Sappho had fled), to Ernie and Justin, who were at the edge of the stands ready to run any moment, to Sally-Anne, who was standing there defiantly, to Madeline, who was cowering next to her, to Professor Bobwhite and Madame Maxime, who were crouched over Dumbledore(Mounsiers Delacroix and Hugot had also fled), to Fleur and Morgana, both of whom now had thier eyes closed, to the Grangers, both of whom had fainted, to the Fadtons, who simply sitting there too scared to move, to the various Beauxbatons people who for whatever reason had not fled. 

"Not so fast." said Harry softly. "Why?" 

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Why what?" 

"Why let me do it? It's a fate worse then either death of the Dementor's Kiss, because it's both combined. I hardly believe you would let me do that when you when by now you could have easily killed me. Unless...where did you get that shield from?" As he spoke, he glanced at Fleur and Morgana, obviously trying to give them time. 

Paul did not seem to notice. "An American wizard. By ze name of 'Ector Saliandar. 'E zought 'imself to be working for a new Dark Lord, but in truth, 'e 'as been under my bewitchment for nearly a year. I recently got 'im to destroy 'is body and from zere I 'arnessed his energy. I am using it right now to compose zis shield." 

"Human fuel." said Sally-Anne in horror. 

"Exactly. Combining ze energy I have now with zat of an especially powerful soul will restore my Master completely." 

"And you want mine." finished Harry. He folded his arms. "Come and get it." 

Paul turned to Voldemort. "What do I do, Master? All known methods of 'arnessing energy require some sort of 'is cooperation." 

"Kill him," hissed Voldemort. "We will find another source." 

But before Paul could so much as raise his wand, a scream from the stands attracted everyone's attention. 

The scream was Fleur's. Silver beams of light were surging from Morgana into her. And then she began to transform. Her nose and mouth combined and grew out into a beak, her eyes grew large and predatory, her hands curled into talons, claws shot out of her shoes, huge wings sprung from her back, and her scream turned into a piercing screech of an enraged bird of prey. 

The Veela-hawk stood up, and a limp Morgana fell off her. She took off, and the air screamed around her as she streaked down towards the field. 

Paul never had time to react. He had barely looked up and spotted the monster before she barraged into him, with beak, fire, and talons. His shield wavered and broke. 

"Fool!" hissed Voldemort. He began floating back into the passage. 

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry raised his wand. Whatever he yelled next was drowned out by the screeches of the Veela-hawk, but a terrific beam of light issued from his wand, and engulfed Voldemort, and Harry fell to the ground. There was a terrific air-rushing sound, and Voldemort was no more. 

Very abruptly the Veela-hawk pulled away from the charred and mangled remains of Paul Gautier and hastened over to Harry. Very carefully, she pulled him up. And everyone watched, she placed one talon on his forehead and the other over his heart. Silver light began flowing into him from them. 

After several minutes she put him down, and took off, flying to the top of the stairs. She landed besides Morgana and pulled the girl up. Once again silver surges of light passed between them, this time into Morgana. The transformation reversed, until, her robes ripped and burnt and her shoes ruined, Fleur collapsed on top of Morgana. Morgana's eyes opened. 

"Did it work?" she whispered. 

"Yes." 

"Your life energy!" exclaimed Sally-Anne. "You leant her some of it!" 

Fleur pulled herself up and ran back down to the field. She knelt over Harry. "The spell would have killed him, but I think I gave him the energy he needed to live." She looked at Hermione, who seemed to be almost recovered from her ordeal. "Will she be allright?" 

"I think so," said Ron. 

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, except that you're cutting off my circulation, Ron." 

"Yeah," said Ron laughing, "you are going to be just fine. We still should take you up to the Medical Wing." 

"I love you, Ron." 

Ron grinned idioticly, reassuring Fleur further. Just one problem then...she looked up at the stands, and the last victim of the afternoon's battle. "And..." 

At the top of the stands, Professor Bobwhite had just concluded his inspection of Dumbledore. "Comatose. He's old, and he was trying to withstand the curse, that must have made it worse. Not much we can do until he decides to come out of it." 

Just Alfred emerged from the tunnel exit. "Well, that was a tough one, but-" Before he got any further, he could himself being hugged the stuffing out of by Hannah and by both his parents. He took in the scene before him:Ron and Fleur holding up Hermione and Harry, a very charred and mangled body not too far from them, the stands nearly empty, and everyone there gathered near the top where the judges were supposed to sit, excepted the swooned Grangers and the sobbing Lavender. 

"Did I miss something?" 

The next day... 

Ron looked up from Hermione's bedside as Fleur stormed into the Medical Wing. "Stupid! Never mind that two of the judges are 'indisposed', to say the least. I hope they never hold this silly Tournament again as long as I live!" 

"Fleur, what are you talking about?" 

"Well, with all the events, Mounsier Delacroix pulled our attention today to the most important question:who won the Tournament. They then forced me to sit through half an hour of them yelling at each other. Hermione won, because she was first to clear the ground, Alfred won, because he's the only one to actually solve the riddle, or the whole thing made no sense and rematch should be held." 

"So what are they going to do?" 

"When I just got up and left, they were discussing calling it a tie. They were also discussing discontinuing the Tournament, which I sure hope they do." 

"Me too," agreed Ron. 

"Well surely it can't be this disastrous every time," pointed out Hermione. 

They both started. "You're awake!" 

Hermione groaned and pulled herself upright. "And I'm just about ready to get out of here. And I've done the N.E.W.T.s and I've done the Third Task. You realize what that means Ron..." 

Ron smiled. "Yes, I very much do." He kissed her. 

"Wait," she pulled away slightly, "Harry...and Dumbledore..." 

Ron gestured over to two beds nearby, and his smile faded a bit. "Both comatose. There's a good chance they'll come out of it, though." Hermione climbed out of the bed and walked over to the two beds containing Harry and Dumbledore. Ron and Fleur followed her. "I know it sounds silly, but I want to sit here awhile." "It's not silly,' Ron assured her, "I had the same idea." "And when you two have the same idea," noted Fleur, "I'd say its an idea to be followed." She pulled up a chair and sat down. Ron followed her lead. Hermione reached for a chair, but then stopped and sat down instead on Ron's lap. For several minutes they sat in silence. 

"How about the others?" asked Hermione softly. "How are they taking all of this?" 

"The three Hufflepuffs have diverted thier attention to two items," answered Fleur. "The first is Hannah's upcoming wedding, which will take place sometime next year. They've hinted there's going to be a huge ceremony in America, and everyone will be invited." 

"And the second?" 

"Justin and Sappho. The Nurse insisted on doing very thourough examinations on everyone, and she discovered Sappho to be pregnent. Justin's feeling really repentent. He wants to marry Sappho right after she finishes school, at which point the baby will already be born. I think she's going to accept." 

"How about Lavender?" 

"Not doing too well," said Ron sadly. "Spends most of her time in the Bus, just sitting about, not doing anything. Morgana Nott's taken it apon herself to cheer her up, as well as caring for Madeline, who it seems wasn't as brave as she thought she was. All three will recover in time, I suppose. I must say, I never gave Morgana much thought." 

"Neither did I," admitted Hermione. "And the Ravenclaws?" 

"Nothing to remark about." 

"Pansy Parkinson's acting oddest of all," added Fleur. "She changes the subject whenever the Dark Arts in any manner are mentioned and is sending a lot of owls, and don't ask me to whom." 

Just then Mounsier Delacroix entered. "Madamoiselle Delacour-" he started. 

Fleur said something in French that made Mounsier Delacroix go red. He then addressed Hermione, 

"Meess Grangair, you should know, you an Meester Fadton 'ave tied for ze Tournament. You may pick up your winnings of five 'undred galleons at your convenience." He left. 

Fleur hit her chair so hard it nearly broke. "Insensetive little-" 

"Come on," whispered a voice. 

The three of them diverted there attention back to Dumbledore. "There you go." Then he opened his eyes. "Hello. Very nice of you to drop by." 

"You're awake!" yelled Harry. 

"Who's awake?" Sappho entered the Medical Wing. Justin was with her. "Where's the nurse?" 

Then she saw. "Wonderful! Let's tell everyone!" She whipped out her wand. _"Accio Everybody!"_

"That doesn't strike me to have been a very good idea," said Hermione as everybody began piling into the Medical Wing. "Raging hormones?" she whispered aside to Justin. 

"Actually this is her regularily," he whispered back. 

When Sappho finally lowered her wand, she had to struggle to do so, because the Medical Wing was so packed. The people nearest to the door started to leave even as word passed on the reason they had all been Summoned. The entire crowd then began pouring out the doors, taking the awake and very amused Dumbledore with them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were amoung those present, and they took Hermione out with them, Ron following them. The Matron arrived and attended to Sappho. Then they both left. Finally Fleur was alone with Harry in the Medical Wing. 

She sat down next to him. Ron and Hermione did not return; her parents were probably detaining them. 

The events of the previous day began to wash over her yet again. She gotten what she wanted. She'd turned in a Veela-hawk, and full-blown one at that. But the way she had behaved had frightened her. It was disturbing to think about how she'd attacked Paul Gautier , the memories of ripping him apart as he burned kept coming back. Part of her didn't seem bothered at all, the Veela part, she was certain. As for the rest, she'd just have to live with it. It helped slightly, she supposed, to know that her actions had saved Harry's life. 

A slight sound jarred her back to reality. She looked down and saw Harry stirring. He looked up and smiled brilliantly at her. "My dream. It wasn't a flashback." 

"I take it that's a good thing." 

"Oh," he turned pink. "My dreams-they've been flashbacks. I've been getting kind of sick of it." 

She nodded. Once again the air seemed to crackle. She leaned over him. "He's gone now, you know." 

"I know." He frowned. "I killed him. Felt every molecule of his destruction. And enjoyed it." The memory obviously upset him. 

"We've all done some things that have frightened us." said Fleur. "I have, Paul Gautier..." 

He nodded. "So, we'll both have to get through it. Together." His voice grew softer. "Fleur, remember what I said at the Yule Ball?" 

Of she remembered. Fleur didn't think she could ever have forgotten. "You said that you loved me, but that my being attached to you would put me at risk, and you couldn't allow that, until Voldemort was defeated once and for all." For some reason, she was no longer frightened of saying Voldemort's name. 

"And he has," continued Harry. "which means-" 

"Which means," finished Fleur in a whisper which she couldn't even hear over the pounding of her heart in its excitement. "I can now do this." And she dipped her head down and brought her lips to his. 

They didn't even noticed when Ron and Hermione hurried back into the Hospital Wing, spotted the scene before them, smiled, and left them to it.


	16. Tying Up

## A Year to Remember

### By Izzy

#### Part 16:Tying Up

"We really must meet again," said Mrs. Granger to Mrs. Fadton. 

"Yes," agreed Mrs. Fadton, "and perhaps somewhere a little more...a little more 'Muggle', as our children would call it." She then tried to get her shoes on again:someone had enchanted them to refuse to get on her feet. 

"Are you ready to go?" asked Madame Baud. All four nodded. She handed Mr. Granger and Mr. Fadton each a piece of paper. Thier wives took the other end. She checked her watch. "Seven...six...five....four....three...two...one..." 

Both portkeys activated simultaneously, and the parents dissapeared. 

"Why are they insisting I go back by the plane?" wondered Alfred. "New York State's out by now." He and Hermione headed out of the school, nearly tripping over Justin and Sappho, who were seated on the steps. 

"Ah, there you two are!" called Ron. He, Harry, Hannah, and Max were waiting nearby. "Come on, Afred, the plane's going to take off." added Max. 

"Gotcha." Alfred walked up to Hannah first. "I believe I shall be seeing you soon, Hannah van Abbott." 

"And you, Al Bones." replied she. They exchanged a kiss and then he headed off. "Hey, Sappho!" called Max. "You coming?" 

"Just a second or so." she called back. 

"You hurry up too," Harry called to Justin as they too walked away. "The Bus will be leaving soon." 

"So," said Sappho, when they were gone. "You really think we could make this work?" 

He nodded. "I'm sure of it." 

She nodded. "Well, look on the bright side. My father's always been regretful that the family name won't be preserved. If its a boy, then it should be." They both laughed, embraced, and walked together to the Bus and plane that would take them two continents apart. 

That evening... 

The first wave of graduating nostalgia hit when the Bus parked behind the mountain where they had first boarded it eight months ago. Professor Sprout was waiting for them. 

Dumbledore got out first. "Hello, Octavia. How are things going?" 

Professor Sprout heaved one huge sigh. "How are things going? Well....Minerva's still in the Hospital Wing, she went out with you, she's awake now, and wants out, but Poppy is insisting on keeping her in, and they are arguing to death, rumors are flying about saying you're dead, Minerva's dead, or both are dead, and most of the students are in hysterics, Professor Solen announced yesterday morning she was leaving and then left without giving any reason, all four Houses are tied for the Cup and I don't know how we're going to handle that, and I think I'm coming down with Omega fever. Do us all all a favor, Albus, and never do this again!" 

"The Leaving Feast should be going on now, correct?" 

"Correct. Severus and Filch are taking turns trying to terrorize the students into order. I'm going to go see if Poppy will release Minerva, that might convince people she's alive and well. I'd advise you to go up there immediately." 

"Advise taken. Dobby, make sure the Bus is returned, now that we have no more use for it." 

Wordlessly the twelve students followed Dumbledore up the corridors, until they reached the Great Hall. When they entered, silence fell. Then, someone started to cheer. Everyone else joined in until the Hall rang with cheering and clappin. 

"Lavender!" Parvati came on the run and hugged Lavender tightly. "Gabrielle got a letter saying what happened, I'm so sorry for you!" 

"Don't be, please," murmered Lavender, and pushed past Parvati to the Gryffindor table, her head down. 

Next to approach the twelve was Draco Malfoy. "Pansy, I want to talk with you." 

"And I with you." she answered, and they walked off together. 

"What was that about?" asked Sally-Anne. "I thought they were done. She seems to have fallen for him anyway...you don't think..." 

"Draco Malfoy, in love?" finished Ron incredously. "Is that even possible?" 

But if the expressions on Draco and Pansy's faces when they rejoined thier Housemates a minute or so later were anything to go by, it was indeed possible. 

By this time the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had also rejoined thier Housemates, but when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Morgana moved to join thiers, Dumbledore stopped them. They waited until the applause died down. 

"Now," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you have all heard of the events at Beauxbatons. I am very very pleased to honor four of our students for thier actions in regard to them." 

"First of all, Miss Hermione Granger, who tied with Mr. Fadton of New York State for the Triwizard Cup." 

Everyone clapped, and Hermione turned very pink. 

"Second of all, during the events, Mr. Ronald Weasley performed a very powerful Disarming Charm, which in all likelihood saved both Miss Granger and myself. For this, the Ministry has awarded him the Order of Merlin, Second Class, and I award Gryffindor 100 points." 

Everyone clapped again. The Gryffindors clapped the loudest. 

"Third, also during events, Miss Morgana Nott sucessfully performed a life-transference spell, and a crucial role in the defeat of the Dark Lord. For this, she too has been awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, and I award Slytherin 100 points." 

There was no applause this time. Instead there were murmers of shock. If Morgana was upset by this, she didn't let it show. 

"And finally, Mr. Harry Potter, as I do not think anyone will be surprised by, sucessfully defeated Lord Voldemort for what we believe will be for good. For this, he has received from the Ministry the Order of Merlin, First Class, and 200 points for Gryffindor." 

The walls shook with the applause. Harry tried to keep himself from turning red. 

"So I believe that leaves Gryffindor the winner of the House Cup," Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the Hall was decorated with scarlet and gold ribbons, and the lion of Gryffindor hung over the staff table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried to thier table without a second's hesitation. Morgana cast a look of yearning after them, then reluctently began her trek to the Slytherin table. 

As she sat down at the edge, alone, Blaise Zabini called to her. "Hey! Morgana! Come sit over here with us!" 

Morgana looked at Blaise with astonishment. She couldn't remember being asked to sit with someone here at Hogwarts. 

"Come on!" called Blaise, and several other Slytherins backed this sentiment. 

Morgana smiled, and went to sit with her housemates. 

"Hey, Hermione." said Ron. "Why are you crying?" 

Hermione looked up with her potatoes, which were salted with her tears. "This is the last time, Ron. With everything that's going on, we've forgotten about that. In two days we graduate, and..." Ron nodded his understanding. "We won't be gone forever. I least, I hope we won't." 

"No, we'll come back, but it isn't the same. I'm going to miss this place." 

"Especially the library." 

"Hey!" 

"Well you will!" 

Harry watched them argue. It wouldn't last long. It never did. By the time they returned to the Common Room to sleep in thier dormitories for the next-to-last time, they wouldn't even remember this arguement. He found himself laughing, though what about he wasn't sure. He would miss Hogwarts even more then they would, for it was here he had spent his happiest days-and his saddest too. 

If there was one place that changed his life, this would be it. 

Two days later... 

The Great Hall was once again crowded, though all the students sixth-year and below had gone home for the holidays, though those with older siblings in the seventh year had returned. In the place of those students that had not returned were friends and relatives. The entire Weasley family were seated at the Gryffindor table, as were the Grangers, Neville's grandmother with two other old-looking people, what Harry assumed to be Lavender's and Parvati's parents, as well at Seamus's and Dean's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. 

Harry himself, in scarlet robes, was standing with the rest of his classmates behind the staff table, which Flitwick was standing on, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape were standing in front of, and Hagrid was sitting at. Dean Thomas had spoken earlier, and now Mandy Brocklehurst was finishing her speech. She rejoined the others behind the table. 

"And now," said Dumbledore, "let us present the Hogwarts graduating class of 1998. When your name is called, each of you will come up and recieve your diploma." 

"Hannah Abbott." 

Dressed in canary-yellow robes, Hannah walked up to the table and received her diploma from Professor Sprout. She shook hands with all four teachers. Harry could see Alfred, Max, Francisca, Sappho, and her parents applaud her. She joined them at the Hufflepuff table. 

"Susan Bones." 

Susan followed Hannah's path, and joined a woman who Harry suspected was her mother. 

"Terry Boot." 

In many ways, it was a repeat of thier Sorting seven years ago. They were called in the same order, and one by one, they headed for the front, then turned and went to thier tables. 

"Lavender Brown." 

Parvati had to nudge Lavender, but then she went forward, and she smiled slightly as she received her diploma from McGonagall. "Not much." said Parvati to her sister. "But its a start." 

Justin...Seamus...Hermione. Harry and Ron applauded loudly, so did half the Gryffindor table. Hermione fund herself seated between her parents and Mrs. Weasley. 

Neville received his diploma, then Morag MacDougal. Then Draco Malfoy strode brisky to the table and sntached his diploma from Snape, not looking at any of the teachers as he shook hands with them. His mother was clapping from the Slytherin table, as was, Harry noticed, a man who very much looked like he could be Pansy's father. Well, if Malfoy had gotten just that, so be it. It wasn't like Pansy was much anyway. 

"Ernie McMillian." 

Harry began to pay more attention as Ernie joined Hannah and Justin and Felix Moon received his diploma from Professor Flitwick. When Morgana's name was called, she strode to the table with a confidence she certainly had not had at the beginning of the year, and Madeline was waiting for her at the Slytherin table. On the other hand, Pansy Parkinson's snobbish way of receiving her diploma was not surprising in the least, and Harry concluded that she and Malfoy deserved each other. 

Padma Patil was called. Then Parvati. Then Sally-Anne. 

"Harry Potter." 

Strangly enough, tears stung his eyes as he reached the table at received a large pat on the back from Hagrid. He didn't bother look at Snape as he shook hands with him. He grinned and Sprout and Flitwick, they smiled back. As he received his diploma from McGonagall, he thought he saw just a hint of a tear in her eye. He shook hands with Dumbledore, fighting the tears back now. Then, trying to ignore the applause, he collapsed between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. She hugged him very tightly, and he allowed the tears to escape into her sleeve. 

Dean. Lisa. Harry pulled away from her to clap for Ron, who didn't look much better then he was feeling. Bittersweet. 

Finally Blaise Zabini got the last diploma from Snape, and sat down. The four Heads also sat down. 

"We congratulate all the students of this class." He clapped his hands, and food appeared. After a minute or so, Harry excused himself and went to sit next to Sirius. 

Sirius was now talking with Gabrielle, and she was holding a piece of parchment. Harry peered over her shoulder to see what it was, and his jaw dropped. It was the Maruader's Map. "How'd you get this?" he whispered. 

"Elaine found it," answered Gabrielle. "In Professor Solen's office." 

"Of course," mused Harry. "He'd have to keep it hidden, because if anyone else had seen it, they would have known he was an imposter..." 

Gabrielle gestured towards Sirius. "'E says zey made it, and it's yours." From the tone of her voice, Harry knew she didn't want to give up the map. 

"And from she's told me, she's found it quite useful," Sirius added. "We may have two more Maruaders on our hands, Moony." 

"I hope you two haven't been using it to break too many rules." replied Lupin. 

"Well, not *too* many..." 

"The problem with you, Remus," said Sirius, "is you're too serious. And I'm supposed to be Sirius." Harry chuckled. "You can keep the map." he told Gabrielle. "I don't have any use for it anymore." 

"Well, it's certianly been a year to remember." noted Ron, when, all too soon, they were taking thier last looks at Hogwarts from the train. Harry wondered when he would see it again. 

"As I've said," said Mrs. Weasley. "The last year should always be special." 

"It's not the end, I hope," said Ginny. 

"It's not for you," said Neville. "You've still got one more year." 

"But it isn't for you either. We're still going, right? All of us. In fact, life's just beginning for you guys. It's not the end by a long shot." 

And on this point they all had to agree. It wasn't the end. 

_Tell me do you think it'd be all right   
If I could just crash here tonight   
You can see I'm in no shape for driving   
And anyway I've got no place to go   
And you know it might not be that bad   
You were the best I'd ever had   
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago   
I might not be alone _

Tomorrow we can drive around this town   
And let the cops chase us around   
The past is gone but something might be found   
To take its place.... Hey Jealousy! 

You can trust me not to think   
And not to sleep around   
If you don't expect too much from me   
You might not be let down   
Cause all I really want is to be with you   
Feeling like I matter too   
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago   
I might be here with you 

Tomorrow we can drive around this town   
And let the cops chase us around   
The past is gone but something might be found   
To take its place.... Hey Jealousy! 

Tomorrow we can drive around this town   
And let the cops chase us around   
The past is gone but something might be found   
To take its place.... Hey Jealousy! 

Tell me do you think it'd be all right   
If I could just crash here tonight   
You can see I'm in no shape for driving   
And anyway I've got no place to go   
And you know it might not be that bad   
You were the best I'd ever had   
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago   
I might not be alone   
Tomorrow we can drive around this town   
And let the cops chase us around   
The past is gone but something might be found   
To take its place.... Hey Jealousy!   
Hey Jealousy!   
And she took my heart   
There's only one thing I couldn't start 

-Gin Blossoms, "Hey, Jealousy" 

Author's Note:(Wow, I've never done one of these at the end of a story before!)Like the song lyrics? Well, this is it, folks. But don't pack your bags just yet, there's a sequel on the way, and it will star Gabrielle, Elaine, and two completely new characters. I hope I didn't upset anyone by making Paul a spy, I'd planned that right from the beginning of the fic, you see, and there wasn't much turning back.(Unlike Hector, who took me completely by surprise.) Love you all, especially Fawkes, Hermione L. Granger, and Veralidiane, because they reviewed so much.


End file.
